Blurring Words
by Rachel-Camara
Summary: Clarke a un passé qui lui colle à la peau. Au grand public, elle sort son masque de grande actrice et son beau sourire qui dupe une bonne partie des gens. La rentrée approche et de nombreuses rencontres vont venir bouleverser sa vie. Réussira t-elle à se relever? Les mots sont flous quand il s'agit de Clarke. Seulement, il y a elle... Clexa
1. Chapter 1: Une, Deux, Trois, Quatre

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Nous voici au début de ma toute première fanfiction basée sur du CLEXA exclusivement mais d'autre chip de the100 vont voir le jour (pas d'inquiétudes pour les chipers de Linctavia ou de Ranya).**

 **Résumé: Clarke a un passé qui lui colle à la peau. Au grand public, elle sort son masque de grande actrice et son beau sourire qui dupe une bonne partie des gens. La rentrée approche et de nombreuses rencontres vont venir bouleverser sa vie. Réussira t-elle à se relever? Les mots sont flous quand il s'agit de Clarke. Seulement, il y a _elle_...**

 **Point sur le chapitre : début dur pour Clarke. Son passé lui colle à la peau.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir dès le début que l'histoire ne sera pas toute rose, et que des scènes assez violente (violence toute confondue) auront lieu. Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! (j'ai toujours voulu caser cette phrase : chose faite.) De plus, beaucoup de noirceur vont envelopper certains de nos personnages favoris comme Clarke par exemple (passé très dur mais présent également)**

 **Trêve de blabla je vous laisse découvrir la suite !**

 **Les personnages de la série the100 ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et on se donne rdv à la fin du chapitre :)**

* * *

 **\- BLURRING WORDS -**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une,deux,trois,quatre...**

PDV externe

Chicago, Lincoln park. En plein mois de Septembre, les feuillages dorés des arbres se reflètent dans l'eau du lac. Du rouge,du orange, du jaune, du vert, du marron. Les chemins, parcellement recouverts de ces fanes multicolores, piétinés par des milliers de personnes ordinairement, se voient en ce jour dénués de toute présence humaine. Le froid et le vent délicat étant la raison de cette absence.

Au pied d'un grand chêne ambré et bruni par la saison, une chevelure à la couleur des tournesols se mêle à la valse des feuilles. Son teint était pâle comme l'est une herbe flétrie. Les paupières closes, le souffle lent, cet être vagabond dépourvu de toute âme, laissait son corps à l'abandon sur ce banc humide et moussu. Sa poitrine s'élevait et se baissait faiblement.

Une légère bruine se faisait ressentir. Une, deux, trois, quatre... Les gouttes de plus en plus grosses caressaient délicatement le visage de la blonde avant de terminer leur course sur le sol terreux.

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent légèrement pour laisser paraître deux iris d'un bleu océan profond et limpide. Ses yeux formaient un paradoxe pur. Des iris éclatants mais un regard terne,vitreux,dénué de la moindre étincelle. Une rose sans pétales, une colombe sans plumes, un océan sans eau.

Sans le battement régulier et lourd de ses paupières fatiguées, on aurait cru voir un cadavre inerte. Son corps frêle était marqué par la fatigue et les coups durs de la vie. Non épargné par cette dernière, la jeune femme se laissait aller au gré de l'averse qui se défoulait sur elle.

La bruine continuait son chemin le long du corps de la belle. Plongeant Lincoln Park et Chicago dans une atmosphère austère et silencieuse, où l'écharpe du brouillard ensevelissait la ville.

PDV Clarke

Une, deux, trois, quatre...Puis des dizaines. Puis des centaines. J'arrête de les compter il y en a trop.

Un rideau doux mais glacé brasse l'air et s'entremêle aux courants du Barber*. Je sens les gouttes qui ruissèlent sur mon visage. Mon front, mes paupières,mon nez, mes joues, mon menton. Pour finalement terminer leur course sur le sol boueux. Comme une caresse, elles dansent au rythme du blizzard mêlé aux tourbillons que qu'exercent les feuilles. Les Hommes ne sont pas comme la pluie, la neige ou encore comme les feuilles mortes. Ils ne sont pas beaux lorsqu'ils tombent. J'en suis la preuve concrète. Moi, assise au milieu de ce parc désert, le nez pointant vers le ciel grisâtre, contemplant ce ballet humide et froid. Subissant la colère des cieux et ses conséquences.

La pluie marque le sol par de nombreuses tâches irrégulières. La vie, elle, me marque de plus en plus chaque jour. Par la fatigue, la tristesse, la peur, le désespoir. Mes larmes croisent la route des larmes des nuages. Je n'arrive même plus à les différencier. Elles s'entrechoquent et le sel s'unit aux molécules de la pluie.

Je bascule ma tête en arrière et la laisse retomber sur le dossier du banc sur lequel je me trouve depuis maintenant quelques heures.

Je soupir. Mes bras ballants le long de mon corps, je me laisse divaguer sous la mélodie du vent et des quelques amas de feuilles qu'il soulève sur son passage.

Je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de m'éloigner le plus possible de la noirceur de la vie qui m'entoure. En vain. Je suis seule. Abandonnée.

L'impression de me retrouver au beau milieu des Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. Fleurs dont on a préalablement arraché les racines qui composaient la partie idéal. Me laissant avec la partie Spleen*. Rude et profond Spleen. Même l'Albatros* cloué au sol paraitrait radieux et magnifique à coté du déchet que je suis.

Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai fini par me retrouver ici. La bouteille de Tequila vide qui traine dans ma main doit en dire long.

Après avoir longuement contemplé le trou à mes pieds se remplir d'eau, je décide de reprendre le chemin de mon appartement.

Mains dans les poches, capuches vissée sur la tête, je traverse les rues inanimées et désertiques de Chicago. La mienne se situe non loin de Lincoln Park pour mon plus grand bien. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai su revenir si ma marche excédait les 10 minutes.

J'arrive enfin devant mon immeuble. D'une main tremblante je tape le code – je m'en souviens encore à mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne me voyais pas passer la nuit au pied des marches – et pénètre dans le hall sombre.

4 étages plus tard, je glisse la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte poussant quelques bouteilles vides qui jonchent le sol au passage. Je ne prend pas le temps d'allumer la lumière que j'attrape une bouteille dans un de mes placards. Je regarde l'intérieur. Pleine. Ouf.

Je porte finalement le goulot à mes lèvres.

La vodka entame sa descente lentement me brûlant la gorge au passage.

Je soupir de satisfaction.

Après avoir bu les 3 quarts de ma bouteille fétiche, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain toujours plongée dans le noir.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements toujours trempés et collant à ma peau puis m'immisce dans la douche. Le jet brûlant et puissant frappe ma peau. Agréable.

Je me perd dans ma contemplation de l'eau ruisselant et rejoignant le typhon. Les minutes passent. Par paquets de 10.

Je sors finalement après une quarantaine de minutes puis m'enroule dans une serviette. J'ouvre un des tiroirs sous mon lavabo et tend la main pour me saisir de l'objet métallique et brillant me tenant compagnie depuis maintenant quelques mois.

Je le laisse glisser entre mes doigts pour finalement le diriger vers mon avant-bras gauche. La lame s'enfonce lentement et trace une première ligne droit et nette. L'habitude m'en a enlevé la douleur que cette action est supposée me procurer. Une seconde ligne vient se joindre à la précédente. Puis trois autres s'en suivent. La douleur est toujours absente. Après avoir torturé mes bras, j'incline ma lame dans un angle approprié et la guide vers mon poignet.

Je commence à enfoncer la pointe puis stoppe mes gestes. Ma mère. Est-ce de cette manière qu'elle m'a abandonné ? Toujours la même question qui revient à chaque fois que je m'apprête à aller plus loin vers le point de non-retour. Et toujours aucune réponse. Dans un soupir, je nettoie mon instrument de torture et le range dans son tiroir habituel. Je nettoie et désinfecte mon bras rougis et enfile un sweat et un jogging. Je récupère ma bouteille quasiment vide et m'affale sur mon canapé.

Une, deux, trois gorgées supplémentaires. Le regard vague, j'observe la pièce silencieuse. Pas un bruit, pas un craquement, pas un élément perturbateur, pas une présence malgré la mienne. Que l'on pourrait plus rapprocher de fantomatique à présent.

La pièce est vide, ma vie est vide, mon corps est vide, mon esprit est vide, mon cœur est vide.

Et maintenant, ma bouteille l'est aussi.

Plus un bruit. Plus une image. Tout devient noir. Personne ne rentrera ce soir. Plus personne depuis 2 mois. Je ferme finalement les yeux dans l'espoir de ne jamais avoir à les rouvrir.

* * *

 **(excusez moi pour les problèmes de publications précédents)**

 **Et voilà Premier Chapitre terminé ! Je suis désolée à l'avance je sais que c'est un chapitre dur et très noir et ce ne sera surement pas le dernier. Mais il faut que je passe par là si je veux une suite logique à mon histoire. J'espère malgré tout que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre introduisant quelque peu l'histoire. Pour l'instant nous n'avons la connaissance que de Clarke mais pas de soucis, dès le prochain chapitre, vous allez en découvrir d'autre que vous attendez surement !**

 **J'ai besoin d'infliger ça à Clarke (pardonne moi belle blonde) pour que son caractère qu'elle dévoile publiquement soit logique et en lien avec son passé. Pas d'inquiétudes vous comprendrez très rapidement !**

 **Merci à vous pour votre lecture et je compte sur vos retours ! Ils seront déterminants pour savoir si je continue ou pas ! Je vous laisse et vous dit à très bientôt :)**

 **Prochainement : La rentrée en 2ème année à l'université pour Clarke, des retrouvailles et de nouvelles connaissances. Comment va t-elle faire face à tout ça ? Vous le saurez dans le Chapitre 2 : Hidden Truth**

 ***Barber= Vent glacial d'Amérique du Nord, d'Est/Sud-Est**

 ***Spleen= étymologiquement: terme anglais qui désigne la rate qui déclenche la mélancolie, forme extrême de la dépression. Artistiquement: Le Spleen Baudelairien désigne une profonde tristesse née du mal de vivre que Charles Baudelaire exprime dans une partie de son recueil _Les Fleurs du Mal._**

 ** _*_ L'Albatros= oiseau aux grandes ailes qui une fois au sol a du mal à s'envoler, il a alors l'air d'un être "gauche et veule, comique et laid", comme dans le poème de Baudelaire où des marins se moquent de l'un d'eux, posé au sol d'un port dans l'incapacité de voler car ses ailes trainent au sol.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Truth

**IMPORTANT :**

 **Bien le bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **Merci tout d'abord pour vos lectures et vos review elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis ravie de voir que vous apprécié le chapitre 1 ^^ Cela m'encourage juste à continuer encore !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel jour je publierais mais pour le début je pense publier avec que quelques jours d'écarts et non une semaine. Afin de vous mettre dans le bain haha ;)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce Chapitre comme le précédent.**

 **Quelques mots sur celui-ci : Clarke rentre en 2ème année d'Art. Des retrouvailles mais également des rencontres. Voyons comment se comporte Clarke dans ce milieu public regorgeant de présence Humaine qui l'agace au plus haut point.**

 **Les personnages de la série The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous attend en bas pour les réponses aux reviews :)**

* * *

 **\- BLURRING WORDS -**

 **Chapitre 2 : Hidden Truth**

PDV Clarke

 _J'entend le bruit de l'eau qui émane de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers celle-ci. Lentement._

 _Je tourne la poignée. La buée embaume la pièce rendant ainsi le miroir opaque. Je sens une présence dans la baignoire. Seul le ruissèlement de l'eau vient perturber le silence. Je m'approche. Je tend la main. J'agrippe le rideau. Le tire._

 _Je la vois. A moitié noyée. L'eau rougie. Les bras tailladés reposant sur les cotés de la baignoire. Le corps plongé dans l'eau mélangé au plasma cuivré. Les larmes déferlent sur ma peau._

 _D'un geste brusque, elle se redresse. Je sursaute violemment et déglutis devant la vision qui s'offre à moi._

 _Elle me fixe. D'un regard mort. Haineux._

 _D'une voix fielleuse elle murmure :_

 _Tout est de ta faute Clarke. Sans toi rien ne serait arrivé. Tu es la raison de leur perte. Partout où tu passes, les gens se meurent. Sans toi ils seraient encore de ce monde. Tout est de ta faute._

 _Après avoir poussé un cri strident, elle plonge brutalement la tête sous l'eau en se cramponnant aux parois de la baignoire._

Je me réveille en un cri de panique et en sursaut. J'halète difficilement en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Mes draps sont trempés de sueur. Je porte ma main à mon cœur qui tambourine puissamment dans mon thorax. Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit les bras écartés en tentant de réguler ma respiration coupé par quelques sanglots. Je frotte violemment mes yeux et éteint mon réveil qui continue de sonner depuis quelques minutes. 8H13.

\- Putain..je vais encore être en retard..

Après un soupir et quelques grognements je bascule mes jambes sur le coté de mon lit et rejoins la salle de bain.

Je ressors une dizaine de minutes plus tard et après une rapide escale devant le miroir, j'enfile une tenue basique avant de balancer mon sac sur mon dos. Maquillé d'un simple trait d'eye-liner et de la crème cachant mes éternelles traces de fatigue et de lutte, ma tenue se compose d'un t-shirt à manche longue blanc ample permettant de cacher mes avant bras meurtris, d'un Jean Slim noir troué à quelques endroit, de mes fidèles Dr Martens bordeaux, d'un bonnet tombant de la même couleur et d'une veste en jean large. Je ne prend pas le temps de déjeuner – je ne déjeune plus depuis ce jour là – que d'un pas rapide, j'attrape mon skate et dévale les escaliers séparants les quatre étages.

Je passe devant la concierge Madame Burto qui stoppe ses mouvements en me voyant.

\- Bonjour Clarke tu sais que...

Je n'écoute pas la suite que je m'élance dans la rue en direction de mon campus situé à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de l'entendre me faire la morale de bon matin. Surtout après un matin comme celui que je viens de passer.

J'enfonce mon casque sur mes oreilles et démarre la musique de mon portable.

The Catalyst de Linkin Park.

Les cordes électriques mêlées aux bourdonnement des basses parcours mes oreilles en une harmonie parfaite. Je n'entend plus que ça. Je n'entend plus les bruits durs de la réalité. Je peux enfin me vider la tête et ne penser à rien.

\- CA VA PAS NON ?! Me cri un homme que je manque de renverser de peu.

Je reprend ma route sans lui répondre en faisant attention de regarder devant moi. La musique c'est bien mais rappelez moi qu'avoir la tête ailleurs alors qu'on est sur un skate en pleine rue c'est dangereux.

J'arrive finalement devant la grande entrée de mon campus. Celle-ci donne sur un immense parc circulaire entouré des différents pôles d'activités : Médecine, Social, Commerce, Sport, Ingénieur, Architecture, Mécanique, Sciences diverses, et beaucoup d'autre. Le mien est le secteur Artistique. Situé à coté de la bibliothèque et près du pôle du Commerce, il est au bout de la grande allée permettant d'accéder à tous les pôles.

Etant donné que la rentrée c'est aujourd'hui - damnation être en retard le jour de la rentrée – on doit tous se retrouver dans l'amphithéâtre principale correspondant à notre année. Le notre est situé non loin de mon secteur d'art donc autant vous dire qu'il me reste une petite trotte avant d'arriver au point qui m'intéresse.

Je grogne de frustration en voyant que plus aucun élève n'arpente les allées du campus et reprend ma course alors que les minutes défilent rapidement sur ma montre. Enfin ma montre, mon portable plutôt car jeunesse connectée hein ? Plus personne ne porte de montre maintenant – A ma plus grande satisfaction car je n'ai jamais été doué avec les aiguilles quelle qu'elle soit. –

J'arrive finalement devant la porte me séparant des couloirs pour enfin me trouver à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. Entrée dont les portes sont fermées par la même occasion.

J'abaisse lentement la poignée en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis pousse la porte.

Je passe discrètement la tête dans l'ouverture et découvre le professeur Pike de dos en train de noter des hiéroglyphes inintéressants au tableau fixé par une multitude d'élève. Beaucoup d'élèves. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Je profite de l'instant pour toujours sans un bruit pénétrer dans la salle. Je ravale difficilement la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge en tentant d'ignorer les centaines de regards et rires qui me sont adressés. Skate sous le bras, après 5 pas, j'entend un raclement de gorge

m'amenant à me retourner sur la source de ce bruit.

\- Bonjour Clarke. Toujours en retard à ce que je vois. Les bonnes habitudes ne changeront donc jamais. Lance hargneusement Pike.

\- Salut Pike répondis-je du tac-au-tac en plaquant un faux sourire sur mon visage. – Faux sourire que j'ai pris l'habitude d'utiliser en public –

\- C'est PROFESSEUR Pike mademoiselle Griffin. Corrige t'il.

\- Voyons Pike, depuis le temps qu'on se connait toi et moi. Soufflai-je déclenchant alors une vague de rires légers.

Ils vont arrêter de rigoler ces abrutis ? Grognai-je pour moi même.

Il me regarde de haut en bas de son regard arrogant et vicieux avant de reprendre

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les autres professeurs pardonnent toutes tes erreurs et tes actes que je vais en faire de même. Alors tu arrêtes immédiatement de me tutoyer et tu vas t'assoir avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Tiens ? j'aimerai bien voir ça.

Je ne lâche pas son regard et croise les bras devant ma poitrine. Je le fixe avec un air froid.

Il lève un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Sa voix braillarde reprend alors :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je vais commencer à perdre patience. Les liens qu'entretenaient ta mère et le directeur ne serve pas à justifier ton attitude. Dit-il suivit d'un léger sourire sarcastique en coin. Il à touché un point sensible et il le sait car il tourne les talons et se remet à écrire au tableau.

Je déglutis difficilement devant les paroles de ce dernier. Je me tourne également et siffle entre mes dents :

\- Connard.

\- Je t'ai entendu Griffin. Répond-il toujours le dos tourné.

\- 'Rien à foutre.

Je monte les marches d'un pas énervé sous les regards amusés des autres élèves.

J'entend l'un deux rigoler plus fortement à ma gauche.

Je me stoppe et me tourne vers lui d'un mouvement rapide.

\- Un problème boufon ? Dis-je d'une voix agressive.

Le garçon me fixa apeuré avant de bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles.

\- Je..euh..J..

Je souffle d'exaspération et reprend ma route vers le fond de la salle avant de balancer mon sac sans retenue sur la table et de tirer violemment la chaise. Je m'avachi sur cette dernière en croisant les bras et en posant ma tête dessus. Je fixe d'un regard vague et absent la fenêtre qui donne sur le parc.

Les couleurs automnales envahissent celui-ci. Les arbres sont des plus colorés et les feuilles jonchent la totalité des allées. C'est vraiment ma saison préférée.

Je tourne la tête de façon à observer les personnes présent dans l'amphi.

Une multitude de nouveaux la compose. Je balaye la salle du regard à la recherche des mes amis mais ne les voit pas, il y a trop de monde. Mon regard se pose finalement sur une fille qui me regarde discrètement.

Ma tête reposant sur ma main – ou plutôt avachit – , et mon coude appuyé sur la table, je détaille cette inconnue.

Des longs cheveux bruns parsemés de boucles par-ci par-là retombant en cascade dans son dos, un visage fin, la peau mâte, un corps à s'en damner. Je remonte mon regard vers son visage et vois qu'elle me fixe de ses yeux verts perçants. Un sourire en coin, je comprend qu'elle m'a surprise en plein matage. Pas très discret soit dit en passant. Je fini par détourner les yeux en faisant mine de m'intéresser au monologue incessant de Pike. Je sens son regard sur moi quelques rangées plus loin. Je bascule mon corps sur le dossier de ma chaise en me balançant doucement sur les pieds arrières. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, je retourne mon regard sur la brune toujours en train de me regarder. Je leve les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est c'ta ? Fis-je entre l'énervement et l'amusement

Elle secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite toujours un magnifique sourire collé à son visage. Attend quoi ? Magnifique sourire ? Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Va falloir que j'arrête de regarder des films à l'eau de rose ça me rend beaucoup trop gnangnan.

Elle tourne finalement la tête me laissant avec une vue sur ses cheveux bruns.

Chelou cette meuf. Mais très sexy. Putain Clarke arrête.

Je me donne une claque mentale et replonge ma tête dans mes bras pour prolonger ma nuit trop courte à mon goût.

J'entend mon nom au loin. Qui est ce qui peut m'appeler comme ça en pleine sieste ?

\- GRIFFIN ! Hurle la voix insupportable

\- Putain mais vous voyez pas que je dors bordel ? Répondis-je en relevant la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que cet abruti de Pike posté à deux pas de moi les bras croisés sur le torse et avec une expression impassible et impatient sur le visage.

\- Oh si ne t'inquiète pas je vois bien que tu dors. Repris-t'il d'une voix bourrue suivit d'un léger rire dépourvue d'amusement. Et tu vas te lever tout de suite et quitter cette salle pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. A moins que l'on soit dans ta chambre – Et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée – ce n'est pas le lieu pour piquer un somme. J'en ai plus que ras le bol de ton comportement.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Répondis-je énervé d'avoir été réveillé en pleine sieste.

\- Mon problème ? Rigola-t'il. Mais tu plaisante ou quoi ? Dégage de mon cours immédiatement ! Dit-il en élevant la voix de façon agressive.

-J'attendais que ça soufflai-je pour moi-même

\- Et cesse de parler dans ta barbe ! S'indigna-t'il à la limite de me retourner une droite.

Je récupère rapidement mon skate et mon sac pour dévaler les marches en trottinant.

\- Bye bye ! Fis-je en me retournant et en envoyant un baiser en faignant un au revoir de la main à la salle.

Une vague de rire s'en suivi. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour croiser le regard de la brune et lui lance un clin d'oeil avant qu'elle ne rougisse et baisse les yeux. Je ferme finalement la porte derrière moi et m'avance en sautillant vers les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage.

Arrivé aux dernières marches, je jète un regard à droite et à gauche avant de m'aventurer vers une porte « interdit sauf au personnel ».

Je suis une personne ? Oui. Je travaille dans cette école ? En tant qu'élève oui. Je suis donc du personnel ? Oui.

Je m'aide du mur pour grimper sur la rambarde de l'escalier et lever les mains vers le plafond. Je soulève l'un des carrés constituant celui-ci et glisse ma main à l'intérieur. J'en sors une petite clé et saute de mon perchoir après avoir refermé la plaque.

J'insère la clé dans la serrure de la porte et un sourire apparait sur mon visage quand cette dernière s'ouvre.

\- Yes ! fis-je accompagné d'un mouvement de victoire

Je me faufile derrière la porte et la referme sans un bruit.

Le souffle de l'air caressa instantanément mon visage. Je souffle de contentement et fis quelque pas afin de me rapprocher du bord du toit où je m'assis en laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Je sors une cigarette de ma poche et l'allume.

La fumée pénètre mes poumons et glisse à l'intérieur de ma gorge. J'aime cette sensation. C'est l'une de celle qui me rappelle que je suis en vie.

Je lance mon regard au loin. J'arrive à voir Lincoln Park d'ici. On a vraiment une vue imprenable sur Chicago. Même si je sais qu'elle serait encore plus belle du haut de l'un de ses building immense et friqué comme jamais. Même si j'ai une situation de vie plutôt aisé, je ne supporte pas tout ces crésus déballant leur frique à qui va, à la limite de se balader avec une pancarte sur la gueule avec marqué : « Youhou regardez moi j'étale ma fortune ». Ils me répugnent. Mes parents ont toujours eu une situation plutôt facile. Ma mère chef de Chirurgie et mon père Architecte, la seule folie qu'ils se sont permis grâce à leur salaire des plus suffisants, ce fût notre appartement dans lequel je vis actuellement. Un grand appart' soft style industriel digne du travail d'un grand Architecte qu'était mon père. A part ça, jamais ô grand jamais nous nous sommes amusé à étaler notre argent. Mon skate en est la preuve concrète.

Je laisse à nouveau mes yeux glisser sur le paysage qui s'offre à moi.

Le silence qui m'entoure est réconfortant. Plus de pression, plus de prof qui gueule, plus de ricanement idiot. A la pensée des autres élèves, je divague sur les yeux pers et vifs de la brune. Elle était vraiment étrange. Mais étonnamment belle. Le petit sourire qu'elle plaquait sur son visage apaisait mon esprit.

\- Comment un simple regard peut-il être aussi perçant ? C'est assez déstabilisant. Et assez déroutant d'ailleurs. Dis-je à voix haute.

\- Alors comme ça on parle toute seule ? Fis une voix dans mon dos

Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers la source du dérangement de ma méditation sur la vie et vois Raven s'avancer vers moi pour venir s'installer à mes cotés et me chiper une cigarette.

\- On perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes hein ? Repris-t'elle en allumant cette dernière et en tirant une latte.

\- Et non haha.. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demandai-je

\- Beh, comme toi, je fuis les cours de Pike fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence

\- Très drôle Reyes. Qu'est ce que tu fais VRAIMENT là ?

\- Pike est allé voir si tu étais réellement chez le directeur, elle expira lentement et repris. Et comme tu y étais pas, – logique puisque t'es là – il à demandé à ce qu'on aille te chercher. Je me suis portée volontaire compte tenu du fait que moi seule sais que tu te réfugies ici la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs ta prestation devant toute l'amphi m'a bien fait rigoler. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui parler comme ça ?

\- Il m'a énervé grommelé-je sans vouloir donner plus d'explications.

J'aurai très bien pu lui dire que j'ai encore fait ce rêve horrible, que je suis rentrée complètement bourrée dans l'espoir de m'endormir à jamais après avoir passé une partie de la soirée sur un banc au beau milieu d'un parc sous la pluie, que je voulais rejoindre tout ceux qui m'ont abandonné, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout. Je pourrais très bien lui dire. Mais je ne lui dis pas. Tout simplement parce que j'ai appris à ne plus m'ouvrir à personne depuis 3 mois et que je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens, de leur regard peiné ou encore de leur belles paroles censées être compatissantes et désolées. 3 mois que je ne me confie plus à personne. Ni même à la fille avec qui j'ai appris à marcher. Personne.

\- Hmm je vois.. répondis-t'elle alors qu'elle savait clairement que je lui mentais.

Je la remercie silencieusement car je sais qu'elle comprend mon silence. Et elle le respecte. C'est ça que j'aime chez Raven. Elle ne m'oblige pas à parler. Elle est extrêmement patiente avec moi. Je sais même pas comment elle fait. Si j'étais elle, je me serai déjà étranglé une multitude de fois. Mais non. Elle, elle me donne son soutient silencieux et me respecte. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Malgré son caractère explosif, elle peut être la fille la plus douce et attentionnée de l'univers.

On a toujours vécu ensemble. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle veillait sur moi et je veillait sur elle. Abandonnée par ses parents très jeune, elle a été recueillit par sa tante qui ne lui prêtai guère attention. Elle a donc appris à se débrouiller seule. Elle a fini par trouver une seconde famille, – ou première vraie famille – au sein des Griffin et j'ai su trouver en elle la sœur qu'il me manquait. Elle a même fini par appeler mes parents « papa » et « maman ». Elle a toujours été avec moi. Lors de mes premiers pas, lors de ma rentrée à l'école, lors de ma rentrée au collège, lors de mes premières conneries, lors de mes premiers amours, lors de mes premiers murs, lors de mes premières disputes, lors de l'obtention de mon diplôme du baccalauréat, puis à ma rentrée en première année d'Art, et elle en première année en mécanique. Et enfin elle était là lorsque mes parents sont morts. Elle était aussi dévasté que moi. Elle m'a soutenu durant des nuits, me prêtant ses bras ou son épaule. Puis quelques semaines après le drame, j'ai fini par me renfermer énormément sur moi-même. Je ne sortais plus de chez moi, ne laissais personne rentrer, je buvais, me droguais, fumais, sortais juste le soir pour revenir le matin très tôt, je m'envoyais en l'air pour finir par oublier les personnes avec qui je partageais mes nuits.

Et ce depuis 3 mois. Aujourd'hui, ma routine continue. Réveil, cours, boire, se droguer, fumer, sortir, m'envoyer en l'air, rentrer, boire, et dormir. Cercle vicieux.

Malgré le fait que je faisais attention à avoir le stricte minimum de contact avec mon groupe d'amis, Raven continuait de passer me voir. Malgré mon silence et l'absence de mon âme, elle restait avec moi. Elle ignore tout de mes tentatives ou de mes moments de planage complet. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai dépassé le stade de drogue douce pour me plonger dans la drogue dure. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas que son regard change vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Bon et si on y allait ? Me demanda-t'elle en me sortant de mes pensées

\- Euh oui oui répondis-je simplement en réalisant que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que nous étions perchées sur le toit du bahut.

Elle se relève et me tend la main que j'attrape et me relève à mon tour. Nous époussetons nos pantalons et nous reprenons le chemin inverse vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivées devant sa porte, Raven se tourne vers moi, me lance un regard du genre « t'inquiète ça peut être pire que Pike » et toque à la porte.

Elle s'ouvre finalement sur Kane. Il me lance un sourire tendre et un regard peiné que j'ignore en enfouissant mes mains dans mes poches et en fixant mes pieds en grommelant. Le genre de comportement que je déteste. Il m'énerve. Juste parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de ma mère, il pense qu'il peut se comporter comme un père avec moi.

Il m'invite à entrer d'un mouvement de bras.

\- A toute Clarkie on se retrouve dehors! Fit Raven avec un geste de la main tout en reculant et finir par tourner les talons et partir.

Je fini par rentrer dans le bureau du « directeur Kane » comme l'est indiqué sur la porte et m'affale sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

\- Ecoute Clarke, je sais que tu es mal mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler ainsi à l'un de tes professeur. Déclara-t'il après s'être assis dans son gros fauteuil en cuir marron et posé ses coudes sur son bureau de façon a pouvoir joindre ses mains et de croiser ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé avec son sourire hautain !

\- C'est lui qui est arrivé en retard ? Demanda-t'il en levant ses sourcils dans une question réthorique.

\- Pfff. Soufflai-je en enfonçant mon dos dans mon siège. Et je ne suis pas « mal » fis-je en reprenant ses mots suivit d'une imitation de guillemets avec mes mains.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nier ce qu'il t'arrive. J'en suis pleinement conscient. Je sais ce que tu ressens et je sais à quel point ça peut être dur mais si tu n'acceptes pas l'aide extérieur jamais tu ne te relèvera.

Je me redresse violemment à l'entente de ces mots faisait basculer mon siège en arrière. J'écrase alors mes poings sur la table et me penche vers Kane.

\- Non vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Ne faite pas mine de savoir ! Vous êtes comme toutes ces personnes qui me regarde avec leur putain de yeux remplis de pitié et de peine comme si j'étais une misérable orpheline ! Vous sortez vos belles paroles de votre grande gueule avec vos considérations et votre compassion mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! vous comprenez rien à ce que je vis ! Vous en êtes incapable parce que vous ne vivez pas ce que je vis au quotidien ! Je hurle sur Kane tandis qu'il souffle légèrement et reprend.

\- Calme toi Clarke. Je comprend ta frustration mais calme toi je te pris. Et dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu peux me parler, je suis là pour toi. J'aimais énormément ta mère. Je comprend ta tristesse. Ta mère et moi étions très proches, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre une personne que l'on aime..Et...

Je le coupe en hurlant ignorant les larmes sur mes joues:

\- MAIS VOUS N'ETES MON PERE ! VOUS LE SEREZ JAMAIS ! IL EST MORT COMME TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUE J'AIMAIS !

Sur ces mots, je me retourne, ouvre la porte et la clac brutalement faisant tomber quelques cadres pour venir se briser au sol.

Je traverse le couloir sous les regards curieux. Je serre les poings et m'avance vers mon casier. Je l'ouvre et vois la photo de mes parents accrochée à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je frappe violemment le casier voisin qui se courbe légèrement sous le choc. Quelques élèves sursautent et se retournent vers moi. Je ravale ma tristesse, récupère mon skate et ferme la porte de mon casier sans ménagement. J'accélère le pas en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

A une table non loin, je repère Raven et le petit groupe.

Génial pensai-je. Il manquait plus que ça.

Je passe devant eux faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vu.

\- Clarke ! Appelle une voix derrière moi. Voix étant celle d'Octavia. Une de mes meilleures amies que j'ai rencontré au Lycée.

Putain. Sifflé-je entre mes dents. Je continue ma route sans me retourner lorsqu'une main agrippe mon avant-bras m'obligeant à me retourner.

\- Putain mais lachez-m...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase lorsque je vois une Octavia les yeux remplis de larmes derrière moi. Je sens mon corps se briser face à cette vision et la prend directement dans mon bras. J'en oublie instantanément mon animosité précédente. Je la sers près de moi sans demander d'explications.

\- Chut...je suis là...chuchotais-je de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux en resserrant mon étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je sens alors des gouttes humides perler sur ma nuque.

Je me recule légèrement pour poser mes yeux dans les siens et replace une mèche qui tombe sur son visage, derrière son oreille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? fini-je par demander incertaine

\- C'est...Mon pè..mon oncle..il ne s'est pas réveillé de son coma.. elle termina sa phrase dans un sanglot avant de re-enfouir son visage dans mon cheveux.

Je remarque qu'elle a butté sur le début de sa phrase. Elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme son père.. mais s'est finalement résignée et l'a appelé par sa véritable appellation: son oncle. Je déglutis difficilement face à cette nouvelle et ressert mes bras autour des épaules d'Octavia. Je ne dis rien. Je sais que les mots n'ont pas lieu d'être et ne font qu'empirer les choses face à une situation comme celle-ci. Je sais ce que c'est. Je dépose un baiser délicat sur le haut de son crâne et ferme les yeux quelques minutes, la berçant calmement.

L'oncle d'Octavia était dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, suite à un AVC violent. Il était très vieux donc nous savions que la fin n'était plus pour très longtemps. Mais même en sachant cela, la perte d'une personne chère est toujours ravageuse.

Je frotte doucement le dos d'Octavia avant qu'elle ne se recule pour me regarde les yeux encore embués des larmes précédentes.

\- Comment ça... ça s'est passé av..avec K..Kane ? Demanda-t'elle difficilement en ravalant les larmes prêtent à tomber.

\- Je lui ai encore hurlé dessus parce qu'il croit que c'est en me disant de belles paroles et en se prenant pour mon père qu'il va tout arranger. Répondis-je en effaçant avec mon pouce les quelques larmes restantes sur ses joues, dans un mouvement doux et lent.

\- Je suis désolée... dit-elle en se recollant à moi et en posant sa joue contre mon épaule. Je sais ce que c'est que de voir des gens qui pensent tout savoir de ce que l'on vit.

\- Oui je sais..

Car oui, Octavia, elle, elle sait. Elle a perdue ses parents à l'âge de 13 ans l'obligeant à se débrouiller seule avec son frère Bellamy, de 4 ans son ainé. N'étant pas majeurs, ils ont été recueillit par le frère de leur père et sa femme qui leur ont apporté tout l'amour d'une vraie famille.

Octavia a quitté sa famille adoptive logeant à Washington il y a un an de cela pour venir s'installer à Chicago pour suivre ses études.

Apprendre que le second Homme que vous considériez comme votre père est décédé, est aussi voir presque plus douloureux que l'apprendre pour le premier. De nouveau abandonnée.

Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Je sais vraiment ce qu'est que l'abandon.

Après cette pensée je lui pose un baiser sur le front et annonce :

\- Je pense qu'assez de larmes ont coulé pour aujourd'hui. Vient on retourne auprès des autres.

Je lui prend la main et la tire vers le petit groupe après qu'elle ai décollé son corps du mien.

Arrivés à la hauteur de nos amis, je lâche Octavia qui va s'assoir sur le banc entourant la table ronde. J'observe d'un rapide coup d'oeil notre groupe habituel.

Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Murphy. Au fil des années, notre équipe s'était constituée et montrée plus solide que n'importe quelle autre équipe de potes.

Nous nous suivions depuis l'école élémentaire pour certains, depuis le collège pour d'autre, ou encore depuis le lycée. Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que j'ai trouvé en eux la famille qu'il me manquait.

Je remarque après quelques minutes à observer mes amis, la présence de deux autres personnes.

Un géant baraqué, tatoué, mate de peau, crâne rasé, à en faire peur à certain. En tout cas, pas à Octavia qui avait déjà oublié son chagrin de tout à l'heure et qui était en train de le relooké ouvertement. Il le remarqua d'ailleurs car il faisait de même avec elle et au moment ou leur regards se croisèrent, ils baissèrent d'un même mouvements les yeux et rougir instantanément. Cette situation ne manqua pas au reste du groupe qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Raven, qui comme moi se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire face à la « discrétion » de ces deux là.

La deuxième personne était lancé dans une conversation des plus animées avec Jasper. Elle était de dos. De long cheveux bruns ondulés retombant en casc...Attendez... J'ai l'impression de me répéter là.. MAIS OUI ! C'est elle ! La fille de l'amphi ! qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Je me raclai la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

\- Hum hum.. Et bien, trêve de rigolade, pourrais-je savoir à qui je l'honneur ? Demandai-je un sourcil levé tout en vaguant mon regard en direction de l'un et l'autre. Autre qui s'était d'ailleurs retournée à l'entente de ma voix et semblait ne plus prêter attention au discours de Jasper.

C'est le grand métis qui prit la parole en premier :

\- Enchanté je m'appelle Lincoln. Je suis nouveau cette année et ton ami Murphy m'a présenté à votre groupe. Je suis au pôle sportif. Dit-il en avançant une main vers moi dans l'attente que je lui sers.

Je le regarda de haut en bas toujours un sourcil levé. Je n'aime vraiment pas le contact des inconnus. Le contact tout cours en général. Sauf exception pour mon groupe d'amis. Octavia me lança un regard du genre « sert lui la main ou je te tue » que je choisi d'ignorer et de répondre simplement par un :

\- Salut. Clarke Griffin. Enchantée.

Il retira lentement sa main et d'un geste gêné la porta a sa nuque qu'il la frotta avant de regarder ses pieds en enfouissant sa deuxième main dans sa poche.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était effrayante et très malpolie lui dit Octavia en me lançant un regard noir mais avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Eh ! Répondis-je en croisant mes bras devant mon torse. C'est pas vrai ça ! Tu sais juste que depuis qu... J'écarquille lentement les yeux en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire et ferme ma bouche avant de continuer plus loin.

Lincoln et la brune ne doivent rien comprendre puisqu'ils me dévisagent d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je suis comme ça c'est tout. Rétorquai-je alors.

Octavia qui comprit rapidement de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire me rassure en me lançant un regard de compréhension et un petit sourire réconfortant.

La brune s'avança alors toujours dans l'incompréhension et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Salut, moi c'est Lexa. Pôle économique. On s'est croisé ce matin enfin croisé d'un coup de vent puisque tu es restée plus longtemps sur le pas de la porte que dans la salle elle même. Fit-elle d'un air amusé.

Elle m'énerve déjà.

Je la jauge de haut en bas avant de lui répondre de façon neutre et distant:

\- Ouais.

C'est pas parce qu'elle a un physique digne des mannequins tout droit sortis des magazines Vogues qu'elle peut se permettre de se moquer de moi comme ça.

Raven capte directement la tension qui commence à s'installer car elle passe un bras au dessus de mes épaules et lance :

\- Bon...Et si on allait boire un verre ce soir pour oublier nos misérables vies d'étudiants et fêter nos retrouvailles et la rencontre avec ces deux nouveaux à notre bar Fétiche ?

\- Tu veux dire Au TonDC ? Demanda Octavia toute excitée.

\- Exactement ma vieille ! répondit Raven d'un ton enjoué suivit d'un check avec cette dernière

\- Yeah ! S'écrièrent-elles en choeur.

\- Hmm.. Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi. Déclarai-je.

\- Ooooh allé Clarkie ! Amuse toi un peu! Dans tout les cas tu vas te bourrer la gueule autant que ce soit avec nous ! Soupira Raven

Avant qu'elle pu prendre pleinement conscience de ses mots, je lui lançai un regard noir et rempli de colère avant de serrer les dents et le poing. Je baissai la tête en essayant de contrôler l'ébullition qui se formait dans mon corps. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être agressive envers Raven mais parfois il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à la fermer. Et là elle vient juste – inconsciemment – de déballer à tout le monde que je me bourre la gueule chaque soir.

\- Je...Je veux dire..euh... que ce serait bien qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble un peu... ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on à pas fait de sortie de groupe...Tenta t'elle de se rattraper en me lançant un petit regard désolé et en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je desserre mon poing lentement. Je souffle un coup et prend sur moi avant de répondre le plus calmement possible :

\- Ok. Va pour cette fois.

Je vis Raven souffler de soulagement.

Lexa me fixait toujours d'un regard que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Un regard rempli de question, d'incompréhension, de... tracas ?

Je ne comprend pas trop et n'arrive pas à la cerner. A cerner ce à quoi elle pense. Je plisse légèrement les yeux vers elle. Elle laisse paraître un léger sourire en coin qui je trouve, lui va comme un gant. Nan mais ça va pas Clarke ?!

Elle finit son geste d'un léger clin d'oeil.

Ok là c'est trop je me retourne d'un coup pour cacher le rouge qui me monte au joue et fuir son regard qui semble me traverser, pour fixer le parc devant moi. Situation assez ridicule étant donné que tout mes amis sont dans mon dos.

\- Clarke qu'est s'tu fou ? Demanda Harper en rigolant légèrement.

\- Je hmm j'observe le..le parc il...il est magnifique je trouve Haha! bafouillai-je en mimant un faux rire.

J'entendis un rire inconnu mêlé à ceux du reste de la troupe. J'en conclu rapidement qu'il s'agit de celui de Lexa. Et c'est un bruit qui semble une caresse auprès de mes oreilles.

Putain mais faut vraiment que je consulte ça va plus.

\- Euh hmm et si on y allait pour avoir le temps de se préparer ? Demandai-je toujours gênée pour changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Bonne idée allé go ! Enchaina Octavia plus que jovial.

Elle m'attrapa le bras ainsi que celui de Raven, et bras dessus bras dessous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers TonDC.

Je pourrai jurer sentir le regard de Lexa me mater derrière moi. Je tourna lentement la tête vers celle-ci et la surpris en pleine contemplation. Elle remonta rapidement son regard vers moi, et voyant que je l'avais surprise dans sa rêverie, elle rougit immédiatement puis bredouilla quelques mots en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures qui parurent très intéressante tout à coup. Elle enfouit également ses mains dans ses poches et shoota dans un caillou.

Trop mignon son attitude.

NAN MAIS OOOOOH ! D'où c'est « mignon » y a rien de mignon à agir comme ça putain concentre toi et regarde devant toi si tu veux pas tâter le bitume. Je me mis une claque mentale et me reconcentrai sur mes deux amies.

Nos chemins se séparèrent finalement à une intersection où nous nous dîmes mutuellement à ce soir avant de chacun se diriger vers nos appartements respectifs.

A ce moment là, j'étais loin de me douter à quel point cette soirée était une mauvaise idée.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT :** ** **J'ai mis à votre disposition un blog sur lequel je posterai des photos pour illustrer mes Fanfictions. Vous pouvez m'y envoyer des messages, laissez vos avis et participer à la vie de ce blog. Il est autant à vous qu'à moi. Pour le rejoindre, allez sur mon Tumblr: Rachel-Camara et cliquez sur le lien de mon premier post!****

 **Et voilaaaaaa ! Chapitre plus long cette fois-ci où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Clarke et son entourage ! Je vous laisse sur cette fin héhé... Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer à cette fameuse soirée ?! Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! ;)**

 **Haha ! Je suis cruelle je sais !**

 **Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la suite vous plaira également !**

 **Je compte sur vos reviews !**

 **Attention le prochain chapitre comportera des scènes assez violente et sombre ! Chapitre M !**

 **Prochainement : Le déroulement de la soirée, des rencontres inattendues, un retournement de situation. Tout ça dans le Chapitre 3 : Need to run away**

 **Réponses aux reviews du Chapitre précédent :**

 **SamSam : Oui je sais mais il faut passer par là..:c Haha merci beaucoup ! Avec Grand plaisir !:)**

 **Camillia241 : Pas de soucis pour ça haha ! Merci elle va arriver rapidement !**

 **Adelegrk : Petite référence x) Merci beaucoup ca me fait très plaisir ;) oh oui oui oui ! vite !;) en espérant que la suite comblera tes attentes haha !**

 **Cindy : Merci beaucoup ;) Le pourquoi va arriver vite et le comment aussi héhé :p Oh oui compte sur moi pour les rebondissements ! **

**Fast Indigo : Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) en espérant que tu apprécie également la suite :)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews chaleureuses qui m'ont juste motivé encore plus qu'avant! C'est en ayant hate de lire les prochaine que je vous dis à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3: Need to run away

**IMPORTANT :** ** **J'ai mis à votre disposition un blog sur lequel je posterai des photos pour illustrer mes Fanfictions. Vous pouvez m'y envoyer des messages, laissez vos avis et participer à la vie de ce blog. Il est autant à vous qu'à moi. Pour le rejoindre, allez sur mon Tumblr: Rachel-Camara et cliquez sur le lien de mon premier post! Vous pouvez également me suivre sur insta: Rachelcamaraa et y trouver le lien de mon blog!****

 ** **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 2 ! Vous avez été nombreux et j'en suis ravie ! Je suis plus que motivée pour la suite !****

 ** **Quelques mots sur le chapitre : Clarke et ses amis se rendent au bar TonDC. Ils s'attendent à tout, sauf aux rencontres qu'il vont faire. Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent.****

 ** **ATTENTION :**** ** **Chapitre violent et sombre ! (J'en suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée à l'avance pardonnez-moi)****

 ** **Les personnages de la série The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.****

 ** **Bonne lecture à vous et on se donne rdv plus bas :)****

* * *

 **\- BLURRING WORDS -**

 **Chapitre 3 : Need to run away**

PDV Clarke

Il me reste une heure avant de retrouver le reste de la bande. Nous nous somme donnés rendez-vous à 20h pétante devant TonDc.

Je regarde mon reflet une dernière fois. J'ai opté pour un jean noir serré et un t-shirt ample noir avec un décolleté en V suffisant – faut pas déconner non plus, bar veut surement dire after en boite et donc jolie demoiselle au rendez-vous. Faut bien se servir de ses atouts un minimum non ? - surplombé d'une veste en cuir noir et de boots noires à talons. Oui all in black et alors ?

J'ai également lâché mes cheveux ondulés que j'ai joint sur mon épaule droite. Niveau maquillage, j'ai choisi un simple trait d'eye-liner noir et d'un léger fard à paupière brun. Restons soft la dessus.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone. 19H34.

Après deux coups de parfums, j'attrape mon sac à main et y fourre mon portable, mon portefeuille et chope mes clés trainant sur la commode avant d'ouvrir la porte, d'étreindre les lumières restantes et de fermer derrière moi.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le froid m'ensevelit me faisant d'un coup regretter de ne pas avoir pris une veste plus chaude. Tant pis pour les frissons il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas qu'Octavia ou Raven me passe un savon.

La nuit est déjà partiellement tomber lorsque je sillonne les trottoirs en direction du bar. Il n'est qu'à une quinzaine de minutes à pied je n'allais pas m'embêter avec ma voiture.

J'ai la chance d'avoir un appartement au centre de Chicago me permettant un accès rapide à la plupart des lieux en passant du centre ville à la côte de Michigan Lake. C'est plus que pratique quand il s'agit de déplacement. Transports en commun, marche, skate. Rares sont les occasions de sortir la vieille Ford Mustang de mon père.

J'accorde énormément d'importance à cette voiture. Elle appartenait à mon grand-père qui lui même l'avait offerte à mon père avant de me la restituer. Peut-être que moi aussi je la léguerai à mon fils ou ma fille.

Mon père me l'a offerte pour l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans il y a presque 3 ans de cela.

 _Je rentrais d'une journée de cours comme à mon habitude. L'Automne avait pris possession de la nature et dominait maintenant la plupart des sentiers et des feuillages. Les couleurs éclatantes se reflétaient dans les flaques d'eau de la nuit dernière. Aujourd'hui, le soleil avait remplacé les nuages gris de la veille à mon plus grand soulagement._

 _J'insérai ma clé dans la serrure de ma porte pour finir par la pousser et rentrer dans mon appartement._

 _Il était plongé dans le noir. Normal mes parents ne doivent pas être encore rentrés pensai-je._

 _\- SURPRIIIIIISE ! Hurla une multitude de voix en sautant de derrière les meubles de l'appart._

 _Je sursautai violemment pour porter une main à mon cœur freinant une crise cardiaque proche._

 _Un énorme sourire se plaqua sur mon visage à la vue de mes parents accompagnés de mes amis tenant fermement une banderole : '' Joyeux anniversaire Clarkie ''_

 _Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Un anniversaire surprise après une rude journée de cours avec ma famille et mes amis._

 _Que dis-je. Avec ma Famille tout court._

 _Raven, Octavia, Harper, Murphy, Bellamy mon père et ma mère étaient ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde._

 _Et les voir tous réunis devant moi, heureux comme jamais, rigolant et chantant, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin._

 _Des larmes de joies coulaient sur mes joues suivit d'un câlin groupé à en faire étouffer tout le monde. Des rires se faisaient entendre. Oui le bonheur remplissait mon cœur._

 _Mon père s'est alors approché de moi. Tout le monde se tut._

 _\- Clarke. Ma chérie. Ma petite fille. Que dis-je ma Grande Fille. Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle appartenait à ton grand-père. J'en ai moi même hériter lors de mes 18 ans. Je pense qu'en tant que notre fille unique, elle se doit de te revenir à ton tour._

 _Je ne comprenais pas ou il venait en venir mais les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, son grand sourire chaleureux, et son regard fier et paternel me comblaient suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de demander d'explications._

 _Il s'est alors tourné et m'a tendu une petite boite._

 _Je tandis une main tremblante, défis le nœud rouge et soulevai le couvercle._

 _Je vis alors le contenu de la boite. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand. Ma bouche forma un '' oh ''. Et ce fut trop pour mon petit cœur. Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues avant que je ne me lance dans les bras de mon père, les clés de la voiture en main._

Ce fut l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. L'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

J'arrive finalement devant la porte de TonDC en sortant de mes pensées nostalgiques.

Je la pousse et le tintement du carillon surplombant la porte indique mon entrée et fait lever le nez à Luna positionnée derrière le bar, un verre à la main et un chiffon dans l'autre. La chaleur réconfortante m'ensevelit instantanément à mon plus grand réconfort. La lumière tamisée du bar donne un coté chaleureux et familial à ce dernier. Nous avons toujours adoré ce bar. Dans un style soft et rétro à la fois, on a trouvé en lui un lieu de réunion vite devenu un repère collectif. Je me souviens encore de toute ces soirées passées lors de notre première année en fac. Nos concours de celui ou celle qui boira le plus, celui ou celle qui finira en premier son burger, celui ou celle qui finira par terre en premier, celui ou celle qui devra payer la prochaine tournée et bien d'autre.

Je me souviens également de la première fois où l'on est venus ici et que l'on a fait le rencontre de Jasper et Monty.

On voulait fêter notre rentrée à Octavia, Raven, Harper et moi. Harper nous a alors conseillé un bar dans lequel je cite « il y a un asiat' super mignon ». On est alors venues ici et dès que nos yeux se sont posés sur Jasper en train de jongler avec un shaker debout sur le bar, et Monty à ses cotés tentant de le faire descendre avant que les clients n'arrivent, – trop tard pour nous – nous avons su que ces gars allaient être deux personnalités extravagantes comme on en avait besoin. Depuis ce jour, Jasper nous concocte son précieux mélange « Blue vibe » comme il aime l'appeler, et Monty sort avec Harper. Oui la connexion s'est vite établie entre eux à notre plus grand bonheur.

Nous étions une bande heureuse et ''je m'en foutiste'' de tout le reste. Oui j'étais heureuse. Etais... je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée avant que la voix de Luna ne me sorte de ma rêverie :

\- Hey Blondie ! S'exclama t'elle d'une voix plus enjouée que nécessaire avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Hey comment tu vas Luna ? Lui demandai-je en feignant un sourire.

\- Ca va plutôt bien et toi ? répondit-elle en continuant d'astiquer son verre.

\- Ca va ça va. Tu sais si les autres sont arrivés ? demandai-je afin de raccourcir la conversation. Non pas que je n'aime pas parler avec Luna mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie détaller ma vie et de parler pendant des heures alors que mes amis m'attendent.

\- Oui ils sont au fond de la salle à votre table habituelle fit-elle suivit d'un sourire avant de me tourner le dos pour ranger son verre et en prendre un autre.

\- Okay merci ! m'empressai-je de répondre avant de m'éclipser en direction de la table en question.

En effet tout le monde était déjà là, en pleine discussion qui devait être très amusante vu comment Octavia se tenait fermement le ventre alors que Raven faisait des grands gestes avec ses bras obligeant Lincoln à se reculer pour éviter de prendre un coup dans le nez.

Je remarque du coin de l'oeil qu'il y a également Lexa qui est là. Elle ne dit rien mais elle sourit en regardant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Toujours son éternel sourire magnifique.

Et allé ça recommence putain. N'empêche, je dois dire que sa tenue est plutôt sexy tiens. Un Jean gris foncé taille haute, un top rouge rentré dans ce dernier, des derby noires vernies et une veste en jean noire. Elle doit pas avoir plus chaud que moi, ça c'est sur.

Tandis que je la détaille de haut en bas, je la vois arquer un sourcil, sourire en coin, dans ma direction.

Je relève les yeux et me plonge dans les siens. J'aurai juré que pendant un instant, le temps s'était arrêté. Que tout le monde autour de nous avait disparu et que je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Pendant un instant car quelques secondes plus tard je vis Raven se lever et courir vers moi pour finir par me sauter dessus.

\- Claaaaaarke enfiiiin ils sont trop méchants avec moi ! Ils me croient pas quand je leur raconte la fois ou je me suis retrouvée dans le lit de Wick alors que je voulais aller aux toilettes !

Je dévie mon regard et le pose sur Raven accrochée à mon cou. J'entend malgré les cris de cette dernière, le rire léger de Lexa. J'essaye le plus possible de me concentrer sur la furie qui me sert de meilleure amie et répond :

\- Haha et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Et je crois aussi que tu as déjà quelques verres dans le nez Dis-je en rigolant doucement et en poussant Raven qui était inconsciemment en train de m'étrangler.

Une fois pieds à terre, elle se retourne violemment vers Octavia et Lincoln et les pointe du doigts en leur lançant :

\- Ha ! Vous voyez ! je vous l'avais dit ! Et vous me croyiez pas ! « mais non arrête tes conneries gnagnagna » dit-elle en imitant la voix d'Octavia accompagné de guillemets de ses mains. Et bah si Na' ! Enchaina-t'elle sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents et ses deux majeurs levé vers eux.

Après le spectacle de Raven, – qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres clients – Octavia et Lincoln se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil avant d'exploser de rire sous le regard réprobateur de cette dernière.

\- Bon sinon je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à boire sans moi ? demandai-je

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Me répondit Octavia en essuyant les quelques larmes qu'il lui restaient au coin de l'oeil

\- Hmm l'état de Raven ? Rétorquai-je un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé en regardant celle-ci s'affaler sur Harper en bougonnant.

\- Ah oui pas faux.. affirme alors Octavia avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Je souffle amusé avant de me retourner vers Harper en train de pousser Raven avec une certaine difficulté compte du fait que celle-ci n'avait aucune envie de quitter son coussin improvisé.

\- Raven lâche moiiii ! Cri alors Harper en rigolant

\- Naaaaan t'es la seule qui m'aime ici je veux un caliiiiiin !

\- Retenez moi je vais lui en mettre une !

Je rigole alors devant la mini dispute Harper-Raven. Elles se chamaillent tout le temps toute les deux. Et ça, c'est un des nombreux points qui n'a pas changé et ne changera probablement jamais.

 _Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer. Nous organisions un petit voyage avec les filles. Nous avions choisi de nous rendre à Washington afin de rendre visite aux parents adoptifs d'Octavia et de passer 2 semaines avec eux._

 _Alors que nous bouclions le coffre et nos valises, un grand débat démarra._

 _Qui de Harper ou Raven allé conduire la '' Magnifique Jeep Wrangle bien montée '' d'Octavia comme la décrivait Raven._

 _\- Nan mais attend t'as vu cette bête ?! Cria cette dernière à Harper. Il faut des mains expertes pour conduire ce bijou avec un carrosserie pareil – et non Clarke je ne parle pas de tes boobs mais de la Jeep de O' - ! Rien de tel qu'une apprentie mécano avait-elle dit fièrement en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches._

 _Je mimai une mine choquée devant sa remarque avant de rigoler franchement._

 _Le commentaire de Raven sur la Jeep déplut fortement à Harper car elle lui sauta dessus en rigolant et en ripostant :_

 _\- Apprentie mécano mon cul ! Moi aussi je sais tenir une clé à molette hein ! Faut pas de bac+5 pour conduire une voiture ma vieille !_

 _Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à se chamailler, c'est Octavia qui décida de conduire :_

 _\- MA voiture, MOI qui conduis. Avait-elle dit clôturant alors le débat._

 _\- Oh nooooon ! t'as pas le droit ! Avez répliquai Harper et Raven d'une même voix._

 _\- Je vais me gêner tiens !_

 _Sur ces mots, nous avions pris la route, O' au volant, Raven à ses cotés, et Harper et moi derrière. Nous n'allions pas coller ces deux là ensemble pour qu'elle nous casse les oreilles avec leur chamailleries durant les 12 heures de routes qui allaient suivre._

 _C'est comme ça que nous avons arpenté les grandes routes des Etats-Unis entre fille, têtes au vent, sur la musique party in The USA de Miley Cirus. Parfaite pour un road trip._

Je sortis une énième fois de mes pensées et me reconcentre sur mes amis attablés.

Après de longues minutes de discussion animée avec le petit groupe, je me tourne vers Lexa qui sirotait doucement son verre de je ne sais quoi pour finalement lui demander :

\- Et toi Lexa, à part être dans le pôle économique tu fais quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa quelque minutes.

Elle vit que j'attendais une réponse et fini par répondre :

\- Hum oui pardon. Je suis dans le pôle économique mais je suis en train de voir avec le directeur pour changer de secteur.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas partir dans quoi du coup ?

-Je vais intégrer l'école de police que propose le campus.

-Une école de police ? M'étonnai-je. Je savais même pas que y en avait une.. Y a vraiment tout sur ce campus. Répondis-je d'un air dubitatif en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Si il y en a une. Vu la taille du campus, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ai un secteur pêche ou un truc comme ça plaisanta-t'elle.

\- Eh ! Qu'est ce que t'as contre la pêche hein ?! S'indigna soudainement Murphy jusque là silencieux.

\- Ah oui on avait oublié de te dire : ne jamais critiquer la pêche devant Murphy. précisai-je à Lexa dans une grimace amusée.

\- Haha désolée j'y ferai plus attention la prochaine fois ! Rigola t'elle de vive voix.

Son sourire résonnait dans mes oreilles comme une mélodie dont on ne peut plus se passer. Il est vraiment agréable à entendre.

Murphy croisa les bras devant lui et bougonna dans son coin avant que Lexa ne reprenne :

\- J'ai eu mon concours de gardien de la paix l'année dernière. Dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête d'amusement face au comportement de Murphy.

\- Wow impressionant fis-je en levant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Oui. Je peux donc l'intégrer. Répondit-elle les yeux brillants et passionnés.

Elle est encore plus jolie de près et lorsqu'elle parle de choses qu'elle aime.

\- Mais pourquoi tu avais commencé en école de commerce ? Lui demanda alors Harper qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.

Lexa la regarda de longue minute sans répondre quoi que ce soit et déglutissant difficilement devant la question d'Harper.

Je me racle la gorge pour la ramener sur terre alors qu'elle se perdait je ne sais où dans ses pensées.

\- Une...une erreur de mon père.. Dit-elle finalement en détournant tout à coup le regard d'un air gêné.

\- Oh d'accord ! S'exclama Harper n'ayant pas prêté attention au changement soudain de comportement de Lexa.

Cependant, moi je ne l'ai pas loupé. C'est quoi cette histoire farfelue ? Il faudra que je fouille un peut plus sur ce point là. C'est louche.

Mais pas ce soir. Je vois que c'est un sujet qu'elle ne veut pas aborder. Je décide donc de changer le cours de la conversation :

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je reviens je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire. Je peux pas vous laisser en profiter sans moi ! Déclarai-je en me levant soudainement.

Je ne prend pas le temps d'attendre de réponse que je me dirige déjà vers le bar. Je sens à nouveau le regard de Lexa sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me transperce et que je vais m'écrouler à la minute. Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête. Sinon je vais pas tenir la soirée.

Arrivée au bar, je tire un tabouret et m'accoude au comptoir.

Luna me repère et se dirige vers moi :

\- Re-bonsoir. Fit-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

Je répond par un sourire charmeur.

Ca a toujours été comme ça avec Luna. Du flirt en sachant très bien que rien ne se passera.

Au début, elle avait tenté de me draguer ouvertement mais avait vite compris que j'étais en couple à cette époque là.

Depuis on se taquine mais nous savons pertinemment que ce n'est rien de plus.

\- Je te sers comme d'habitude ? Me demanda-t'elle

\- Oui s'il-te-plait. Répondis-je

Quelques minutes après, elle me tendit mon fidèle verre de vodka-passoa*. J'ai découvert ce mélange rouge vermeil perfectionné d'une cerise et d'une paille bleu lors d'une de nos fameuses soirées. Depuis, je ne m'en passe plus.

\- Merci fis-je calmement en prenant le verre humide et froid dans ma main.

Je le porte à mes lèvres et soupire de satisfaction au contact de l'alcool frais qui coule dans ma gorge.

Luna me regarde faire amusée avant d'observer quelque chose derrière moi.

Je la vois sourire alors et disparaître pour servir d'autre clients.

Je me retourne pour comprendre ce qui est venu perturber notre petit échange pour finalement voir une belle blonde s'approcher doucement de moi.

Je la suis du regard et elle finit par s'assoir sur un tabouret à coté du mien avant de commander auprès de Luna un Whisky-coca.

Cette dernière me sourit l'air de dire « je sais ce que tu t'apprête à faire » puis disparaît une seconde fois.

Je redirige mon attention sur la blonde à mes cotés.

Plutôt classe comme nana.

Grande, élégante, mince, cheveux ondulés ambrés, visage fin et souriant, yeux gris-verts.

Pas aussi belle que Lexa, mais très jolie.

Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à elle comme ça ? Arrête-moi ça Clarke !

Je l'aborde avec un sourire aguicheur :

\- On ne s'est jamais vu si ? Sinon je pense que je m'en souviendrai. Oui phrase bateau et grosse disquette mais que voulez-vous, le plus simple est le mieux. Puis jusqu'ici ça a toujours marché.

Elle rigole légèrement en tournant légèrement les yeux vers moi et d'un regard envieux, me dit :

\- Hmm non je ne crois pas. Je m'en souviendrai aussi sinon. En me regardant de haut en bas suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

Et voilà qu'est ce que je vous avez dit ? C'est dans la poche.

Je me rapproche d'elle lentement et me penche à son oreille pour lui souffler sensuellement :

\- Et tu pense que tu t'en souviendras après ce soir ?

J'accompagne mes paroles en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Je la sens se tendre à mon contact et rougir faiblement ce qui agrandit mon sourire, fière de l'effet que je produis chez la jeune femme.

\- Et si on allait danser ? Repris-je toujours près de son oreille en remontant ma main vers son avant-bras puis vers sa main sans rompre le contact.

\- Je te suis. Répondit-elle en me dévorant des yeux et en attrapant ma main.

Je l'entraine alors sur la piste centrale à reculons de façon à garder un contact avec ma distraction du soir. Technique que j'ai appris à développer au fil du temps : Toujours garder son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre personne. Ne jamais détourner le regard. C'est un acte de faiblesse qui montre que vous n'avez pas confiance en vous. Très mauvaise chose si vous tenez à ramener quelqu'un dans votre lit après une soirée. L'assurance c'est la clé. Pensez-y.

Une fois sur la piste, je lui tire violemment la main pour la faire tourner sur elle même afin que son dos finisse collé à ma poitrine. L'une de mes mains posé sur la main de son bras croisé devant elle, l'autre survolant son cou, je lui replace une mèche blonde et lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Je ne crois pas que tu m'ai dit ton nom.

\- Ni...Niylah...dit-elle difficilement en sentant mon souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Contrairement aux coins buvettes, la piste est partiellement plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par des néons multicolores. L'ambiance qu'elle nous offre ne pouvait pas être mieux.

\- Joli prénom...Moi c'est Cl...

\- Je sais qui tu es. M'interrompit-elle en soufflant d'aise.

Evidemment. Tout le monde connait ''Clarke Griffin la briseuse de cœur'' comme ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler mes conquêtes passées. On peut dire qu'elles m'ont fait une sacré réputation sur le campus. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elles n'ont pas compris le sens de ''coup d'un soir''.

\- Intéressant. Fis-je simplement avant de glisser ma main précédemment sur son cou sur sa hanche en me rapprochant d'elle.

Nous nous lançons alors dans une danse sensuelle et envoutante, collant et frottant nos corps respectifs à l'autre au rythme de la musique au milieu des nombreux autres étudiants.

 _Dark Horse_ de Katy Perry.

Mes deux mains sur ses hanches ondulants, une de ses mains sur mon cou, l'autre sur une des miennes, la tête légèrement en arrière, son dos contre ma poitrine, le souffle rapide. La musique nous embaume.

Elle se retourne alors brutalement pour attraper mes lèvres dans les siennes.

Le baiser est désireux. J'enfouis alors ma langue dans sa bouche avant de commencer un ballet langoureux avec la sienne. Nos langues se croisent sans rompre le contact. Je change plusieurs fois d'angle afin de prendre le contrôle. Je déteste ne pas l'avoir. La chaleur monte rapidement entre nous. Une de mes mains vient agripper ses fesses. Elle se recule pour reprendre son souffle mais vient un second baiser tout aussi langoureux.

Voila comment ça se passe tout le temps. Je repère ma ''proie'', je flirt avec elle afin de voir si elle est réceptive – ce qui est le cas les ¾ du temps – puis nous dansons avant de nous dévorer mutuellement et de finir dans le lit de ma conquête. Toujours dans le leur. Jamais le mien. Question de principe et de respect personnel. Puis le lendemain, je m'éclipse avant le réveil de mon amante et je la laisse derrière oubliant son prénom et enchainant avec une autre le soir venu.

Voila ma routine.

Et ce soir ne fera pas exception.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Car une main ferme vient agripper mon bras et me tirer en arrière coupant court à notre baiser passionnel. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit ou de voir mon élément perturbateur que je suis entrainée à l'extérieur du bar par la porte de derrière et qu'on me pousse violemment au sol.

J'essaye d'amortir ma chute mais en vain. Mon dos vient sauvagement heurter le sol me faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Je lève les yeux vers la source de cet acte et découvre une personne se tenant devant moi. Dos à la lumière, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage avant qu'elle ne se baisse à ma hauteur, un visage glacial et arrogant se dessine alors.

Je reconnais ses traits. Je reconnais ses cheveux. Je reconnais sa voix. Je reconnais sa carrure. Je reconnais ses yeux et son sourire pervers. Je le reconnais. Et face à cette vision, je me retrouve totalement paralysée par la peur.

Finn.

PDV Lexa

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'on discutait avec Clarke – à mon plus grand plaisir car malgré sa sacré réputation, c'est une fille cool qui attise ma curiosité. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas comme tout le monde prétend qu'elle est. Ou alors il y a une explication derrière tout ça. Et je compte bien savoir quoi. – lorsque Harper intervint dans la conversation :

\- Mais pourquoi tu avais commencé en école de commerce ?

A l'entente de cette question, un millier de questions s'entremêlèrent dans mon cerveau. Je suis censée répondre quoi ? Que mon connard de père m'a inscrite sans mon consentement dans une école d'économie, qu'il m'a menacé si je rétorquai quoi que ce soit, que j'avais pas mon mot à dire et que je me devais de reprendre l'entreprise familiale sous peine de faire honte à la famille ? Je peux pas leur dire ça. D'un parce que on ne se connait pas suffisamment pour que je rentre dans les détails de ma vie privée, et de deux parce que j'ai trop honte de cette situation. J'ai caché à mon père que je changeais de secteur – je vais surement me faire tuer s'il l'apprend d'ailleurs – mais je suis majeure je suis en droit de faire mes propres choix. Je préfère m'épanouir dans un métier que j'aime et prendre le risque de faire honte à ma famille plutôt que de suivre les pas de mon père et de finir vieille fille malheureuse dont seul le père en sera gratifiant.

Un raclement de gorge me fait sortir de mes pensées et je finis par répondre en détournant le regard, gênée :

\- Une...une erreur de mon père..

\- Oh d'accord ! S'exclama Harper n'ayant pas prêté attention à mon changement soudain de comportement à mon plus grand soulagement

En revanche, je vois Clarke me regarder les yeux plissés comme si elle essayait de me sonder. Elle sait que je mens. Elle cherche la vérité dans mon regard mais fini par lâcher prise et détourne la conversation.

Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas m'harceler de question. Je ne me voyais pas étaler le pourquoi du comment.

Elle finit donc par se lever en annonçant :

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je reviens je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire. Je peux pas vous laisser en profiter sans moi !

Elle ne prend pas le temps d'attendre une quelconque réponse qu'elle se dirige machinalement vers le bar.

Bonne occasion de l'observer sans qu'elle ne me surprenne.

Elle est vraiment belle ce soir. Enfin ce soir comme tous les jours d'ailleurs.

Dès qu'elle est rentrée dans le bar j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Mon cœur n'a pas supporter son décolleté. En même temps qu'elle idée d'afficher au grand air sa poitrine comme ça ! Surtout que l'on parle de celle de Clarke là ! Et c'est pas rien ! C'est hyper dangereux pour mon self-control !

Puis son jean moulant ses formes à la perfection. Je descend alors mes yeux vers ses fesses se balançants de droite à gauche sous ses pas. Mon dieu, quel corps de déesse cette fille. Ses longs cheveux dorés éclatants reposants sur son épaule et son léger maquillage donne l'impression de voir un ange. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive faut vraiment que je me calme.

Clarke Griffin est décidément trop néfaste pour mon corps.

Je suis coupée dans mon matage – Ca va devenir une habitude – par Octavia qui se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Arrête de la regarder comme ça on arriverait presque à la voir nue à force de la déshabiller du regard.

Je rougis instantanément suite à ses mots. Je baisse rapidement les yeux trouvant alors grand intérêt au contenu de mon verre.

J'entend le rire d'Octavia résonner à mes oreilles tandis qu'elle reprend sa conversation enflammée avec Lincoln.

Elle peut parler elle d'ailleurs vu comment elle regarde mon cousin.

Car oui Lincoln est mon cousin. On a 2 ans d'écarts mais je le considère comme mon frère. On a toujours vécu ensemble. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est lui qui me tenait la main lors de ma rentrée au primaire. Oui il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Lui aussi la dévore des yeux. Ils ne sont pas croyables. Même un aveugle verrait à quel point ils sont envoutés l'un par l'autre. S'en est presque dérangeant.

\- Eh vous deux. Il y a des chambres vous savez. Arrêtez de vous regarder comme ça on pourrait presque vous voir à poil à ''force de vous déshabiller du regard''. leur dis-je en reprenant les mots d'Octavia un sourire en coin avant de porter mon verre à ma bouche.

Cette dernière rougit comme moi précédemment avant de détourner les yeux ce qui me provoqua un rire moqueur.

Raven arriva à ce moment avant de lâcher :

\- Tiens tiens, je crois bien que notre Blondie n'a pas perdu de temps pour trouver sa distraction du soir. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une tête blonde accoudée au bar à coté de Clarke m'amenant à tourner la tête dans leur direction. - Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Elle est bien comme sa réputation prétend qu'elle est. Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Elle doit bien avoir des raisons... -

Celle-ci bien trop penché sur l'autre blonde, en train de lui chuchoter je ne sais quoi à l'oreille en venant poser une main sur sa cuisse. Ou alors, elle aime juste draguer et coucher avec tout ce qui bouge.

Je serre inconsciemment les dents devant cette vision déplaisante.

Une boule se forme alors dans mon estomac. Je me sens nouée.

Nan mais c'est bon elle a le droit de draguer qui elle veut non ? Même si cette blonde à l'air affreusement moche.

Mais qu'est ce que t'as Lexa ?! Reprend toi tu sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble elle est de dos !

Ouais bah son dos est moche !

Je me donne une claque mentale lorsque je me rend compte de mes pensées pour finalement détourner le regard et siroter mon breuvage en tentant d'ignorer la scène qui se déroule non loin de là.

\- Tiens je suis sûre qu'elle va lui prendre la main et l'entrainer sur la piste de danse reprit Octavia.

Ce qui fut effectivement le cas.

Elles commencèrent à danser bien trop proche pour moi. L'une coller à l'autre. Un peu plus et elles fusionnaient je crois. Puis cette blondasse qui se frotte et lui agrippe le cou elle veut de l'aide ? On est en lieu public bon sang ! Et Clarke qui se reprend à lui souffler je-sais-pas-quoi-de-si-interessant à l'oreille non mais je crois rêver.

Je peste envers moi-même et détourne pour la énième fois le regard.

Quand je le relève, je ne vois que leur bouche collées l'une à l'autre. Elles sont à la limite de se bouffer les lèvres. Plus langoureux y a pas.

Je décide alors de tourner définitivement les yeux pour observer les gens présents dans le bar.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Raven ne demande :

\- Tiens elle est passée où Clarkie ?

Je me retourne brusquement en direction de l'ancien emplacement de Clarke pour effectivement ne plus la voir.

\- Elle doit surement s'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre blondasse. Fulminai-je

Raven envoya un rapide coup d'oeil à Octavia avant de répondre tout sourire :

\- Oulalah j'en connais une qui est jalouse dis moi !

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout pourquoi je serai jalouse ?! On se connait à peine! Répliquai-je un peu trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse crédible.

\- Oh je sais pas parce que cette ''blondasse'' comme tu dis, fit-elle en mimant des guillemets, profite un peu trop de notre Clarkie ? se moquant alors de mes propres mots.

\- Je...Non...Non pas du tout je m'en fou elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

Elles explosèrent de rire suite à mon bafouillage ridicule.

Jalouse ? Nan mais n'importe quoi.

Je vais prendre l'air. Je reviens. Annonçai-je finalement avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

PDV Clarke

Finn.

Je commence à trembler et perdre toute mon assurance précédente.

Je suis sortie un an avec lui. J'étais très amoureuse de lui avant qu'il ne commence à être violent avec moi et n'abuse de mon corps comme un vulgaire objet. Il se droguait et buvait. Un soir, il a été plus dur que d'habitude. Je commençais à m'habituer et à me taire sous ses menaces. Mais ce soir là, il est allé plus loin que ce que je ne pensais. Ce soir là, j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer les hommes. J'ai cru mourir. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était la fin. Ce qui ne m'aurai pas déplus. Mais dès qu'il eu fini, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je disais quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas seulement à moi qu'il s'en prendrait mes aussi à mes proches. Je ne vivais que dans la peur pendant des mois entiers. Ca a duré un an. Un an dans ce cauchemar.

Je suis donc restée dans le silence. Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il continuait ses passes temps sur moi de plus en plus violemment, j'ai perdue mes parents. Lassé, il s'en est allé sans rien dire de plus. Il a continué à me menacer. Puis j'ai commencé à lui demander de me fournir en drogue oubliant le malheur qu'il m'avait causé afin d'oublier l'autre causé par la perte de mes géniteurs. Et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu mon fournisseur.

\- Tu m'as pas oublié connasse ? Grogna-t'il en agrippant mes cheveux et en me soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage.

J'essayai de fermer les yeux mais sa poigne m'obligea a les rouvrir et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as pas payé le dernier paquet que j't'ai filé ? Et tu sais ce que c'est les conséquences quand on me paye pas ? Me demanda-t'il en me tirant un peu plus pour m'approcher de lui.

Je déglutis difficilement en tentant de prononcer une phrase en vain. Rien ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais paralysée par la peur. Mon corps entier tremblait.

Brutalement, il me retourna et me plaqua le visage sur le sol froid, humide et sale.

\- Si tu peux pas me payer en liquide, tu me payeras différemment. pesta t'il entre ses dents.

J'entendis alors un bruit de braguette. Des froissements de vêtements. Et tandis que j'essayai de me relever, une main ferme agrippa mon poignet pour me tirer à nouveau et déchira mon haut. Sa main vint alors attraper l'un de mes seins sous mon sous-vêtement avant de m'arracher ce dernier d'un revers de main.

Des larmes dévalaient mes joues. Humiliée, paralysée, horrifiée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre et de lui faire face.

Il empoigna la ceinture de mon pantalon pour me tirer à lui :

\- T'as pas intérêt à gueuler ou à bouger menaça-t'il.

D'un geste brusque, il baissa mon bas et posa ses mains sur mon corps dénudé. Une impression de déjà vu apparu alors.

A même le sol, à la vue de ce pervers, je détournai les yeux de cette vision effrayante.

Je tremble de plus en plus, des spasmes prennent mon corps. J'ai froid. La honte enveloppe mon être.

Il porte une main vers mon entrejambe. Il baisse son caleçon. Je ne le vois pas mais l'entend. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Des hauts le cœur. La nausée. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. C'est un véritable cauchemar.

Sauvagement, il me tire une nouvelle fois vers lui et introduit son sexe sans ménagement dans le mien.

L'horreur est à son apogée. Allongée sur le sol. Le visage contre les pavés. En pleine nuit. Derrière la porte, la musique résonne. La soirée bat son plein. Pendant ce temps, moi je suis là. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Impuissante. Terrifiée. Le corps pris de convulsions puissantes. De dégoût. Abusée par mon ex-petit ami. Violée par ce pervers sans nom.

Tandis que lui continue ses vas et vient violents. Sans retenue il s'agrippe à mes hanches. Il sert les dents et grogne.

\- T'aime ça hein ? Demande t'il d'un air malsain.

Ca y est. Je revis mes cauchemars. Encore et encore. Je crie intérieurement. J'hurle, j'implore que ça cesse. Je prie pour que ce supplice s'arrête. Je veux m'enfouir. Loin et ne jamais revenir. Jamais.

De longues et horribles minutes après, il se retire, remonte son pantalon, le reboutonne rapidement de peur que quelqu'un n'intervienne, et me laisse tomber brutalement sur le sol avant de m'envoyer une série un coup de pied dans le dos et le ventre.

\- C'est tout ce que tu vaux. Sombre Pute. Crève ici. C'est la dernière fois que t'oublie de me payer. Injuria-t'il avant de cracher dans ma direction et de tourner les talons.

Je suis seule allongée dans cette ruelle sombre et froide. Le corps marqué, sali, meurtri. L'esprit détruit. Dénudé de toute estime de soi, de tout honneur, de tout respect personnel. Dénudé de toute valeur. Dénudé tout court.

La tête contre le sol. Des sanglots perturbés par de violentes convulsions incessantes. Haletants difficilement. Revivant la scène encore et encore. Serrant les dents, criant, hurlant intérieurement. Suppliant pour que tout ça cesse une bonne fois pour toute. M'abandonnant à la nuit sombre et froide.

Je n'entend plus rien. Je n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'entend pas la personne sortir en courant. Je n'entend pas la détresse et la peur dans sa voix. Je n'entend pas ses supplications. Je n'entend pas ses pleures. Je n'entend plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Juste le noir et la scène se rejouant en boucle dans mon esprit.

* * *

 ** **IMPORTANT: J'ai mis à votre disposition un blog sur lequel je posterai des photos pour illustrer mes Fanfictions. Vous pouvez m'y envoyer des messages, laissez vos avis et participer à la vie de ce blog. Il est autant à vous qu'à moi. Pour le rejoindre, allez sur mon Tumblr: Rachel-Camara et cliquez sur le lien de mon premier post! Vous pouvez également me suivre sur insta: Rachelcamaraa et y trouver le lien de mon blog!****

 **Bon voilà.. Chapitre très sombre je vous avez prévenu. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec le Chapitre suivant (du Clexa au rendez-vous).**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Oui moi aussi je déteste Finn à présent.**

 **Les petits épisodes nostalgies vont ont plus ?**

 **Dites moi toutes vos impressions et vos avis j'y répondrai très prochainement dans le chapitre suivant ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories sur la suite !**

 **En attendant, pour le prochain chapitre, comme dit précédemment, il y aura du Clexa ! Mais pas que évidemment.**

 **Prochainement : Clarke fait face à ses démons suite à cette soirée. Comment va-t'elle faire ? Et y parviendra-t'elle ? Vous le saurez en lisant :**

 **Blurring Words, Chapitre 4 : Violent Reality**

 **Vocab :**

 ***Vodka-Passoa : cocktail à base de deux alcools : de la vodka et du passoa. Ce mélange prend alors une couleur rouge vermeil. (Attention, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.)**

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :**

 **SamSam : Oui le petit groupe est enfin là ! la team is back ! xD et oui apparition enfin de Lexa ! On l'attendait plus ! Contente que ça t'ai plus ! Oui on va en apprendre plus par la suite pas d'inquiétude ! Plaisir partagé !;)**

 **Adelegrk : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Oui il faut bien une touche d'humour quand même ! :p yeeeees she's back ! J'ai fait exprès pour que tout ne soit pas si simple dès le départ ;) merciii !**

 **Camillia241 : Euh non je pense pas ! mais on verra on ne sait jamais !:p Sinon merci beaucoup ca me fait très plaisir ! Je sais pas encore quel rythme je vais prendre je tarderai pas à vous le dire ! **

**Guest : Merci à toi ^^ je sais pas encore :/ Oui il y en aura d'autre et le clexa est pour bientôt pas d'inquiétude ;)**

 **TrikruLex : Oulaaaaaaa alors là je sais pas je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pas encore pensé xD mais dès que j'aurai la réponse je te le dirai ! ;) **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le Chapitre 4 ! N'oubliez pas d'aller checker mon blog pour trouver pleins de photos illustrants cette FF ! Des photos des lieux, des paysages, des habits des personnages, de certains objets etc ! Toutes les explications sont dans ma bio pour trouver mon blog ainsi que au début et à la fin du chapitre ! Bye bye les loulous ! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4: Violent reality

**Merci pour vos lectures sur les 3 premiers chapitres vous avez été nombreux et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que ce début d'histoire vous plait :)**

 **Ainsi, on se retrouve pour le Chapitre 4 suite à un chapitre 3 des plus sombres et choquants pour vous.**

 **Mais je vous avez prévenu que l'histoire allait pas être toute rose !**

 **Trêve de blabla, place au chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur celui-ci : Clarke vient de subir une agression violente et marquante. Comment va t'elle faire face à ses démons ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;)**

* * *

 **\- BLURRING WORDS -**

 **Chapitre 4 : Violent reality**

PDV Lexa

Je viens de quitter la table où mes amis étaient situés. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me remettre les idées en place. J'ai aussi besoin de savoir pourquoi je ressens ces petits mouvements incessants dans mon corps quand Clarke est dans les parages.

En parlant d'elle, elle est toujours je ne sais où et ça m'inquiète un peu. Mais bon. Vu comment elle se tortillait contre l'autre blondasse tout à l'heure, je doute qu'elle soit encore dans le bar.

Je soupire d'agacement.

Pourquoi est-ce que voir Clarke avec cette pimbêche me dérange à ce point ? On se connait à peine et elle fait ce qu'elle veut non ?

Et pourtant...

Je décide finalement de faire une escale aux toilettes avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

Je pousse la porte boisée mais me fait bousculer par un groupe de nanas bien trop bimbos pour moi. Le genre de filles « populaires » qui se croient tout permis et bien supérieures à tout le monde. Celle que j'ai tout le temps envie de recaler mais que je ne fais jamais car je n'ai pas l'habitude de chercher des crasses aux gens. Vous voyez les fausses blondes platines qui se trimballent en mini jupe et top qui laisse le bide à l'air ? Le visage peinturluré à souhait faisait ressortir toutes les imperfections du visage ? Et bien elles étaient exactement ce genre de filles.

\- Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?! Meugla l'une d'elle.

Je serre les dents et décide de les ignorer et de continuer ma route. J'entend ce qui semble être un « Tu lui as bien fait fermer sa gueule hahaha » suivit des rires des autres pouffes. Qu'est ce que je disais. Des bonnes bimbos creuses comme un âne.

Avec ce genre de filles, vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. Elles volent pas très haut. Mieux vaux les laisser courir et éviter de se rabaisser à leur niveau.

C'est préférable pour ma santé mentale.

Arrivée dans les toilettes, je m'appuie sur le lavabo et m'asperge le visage avant de me regarder dans le miroir.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma pauvre Lexa ? Demandai-je à moi-même. Depuis quand une fille ne t'as pas mise dans cet état là hein ?

Je ferme le robinet et me met à observer les lieux.

Pas très classe comme endroit. Normal me diriez-vous. Nous somme dans un bar.

J'ai toujours trouvé ces endroits glauques. La moitié des lumières pétés, des tags à droite à gauche, du papier qui jonche le sol, sans parler de l'odeur et de l'état du sol.

En parlant de tag, l'un d'eux attire mon attention.

Il représente une fille agenouillée au centre d'un cercle noir étoilé. Elle a l'air malheureuse. Très malheureuse. Elle tend la main vers le ciel pour toucher ce qui semble être le fantôme d'un être cher.

Elle pleure.

Le coup de crayon est fabuleux et digne d'un ou d'une grande artiste.

J'en arrive à ressentir l'émotion de la demoiselle. C'est très intense et nouveau comme sensation.

Il y a une phrase en dessous : « May we meet again. »

Je veux définitivement rencontrer l'artiste inconnu qui est derrière cette œuvre.

Je suis tellement hypnotisée par le trait fin et parfait et l'émotion que dégage ce dessin que je ne remarque pas la larme qui glisse sur ma joue.

Je la chasse d'un revers de main et recommence à respirer. – Car oui j'avais aussi oublier ça - Je prend le dessin en photo avec mon téléphone en me promettant de trouver son auteur.

Soudain, j'entend du bruit provenant des dernières toilettes. Je m'approche prudemment vers sa source.

Un gémissement se fait entendre.

Je fais une grimace de dégout et sors de ce lieu sordide avant de devoir faire face à un cours d'anatomie en direct.

J'ai eu ma dose en terminale.

Je me souviens encore de mon prof. « Monsieur Archet ». Un vieux gars de 60 ans complètement pervers et un peu trop passionné par l'anatomie féminine. Je crois que cet épisode de ma vie m'a fait encore plus prendre conscience que j'aimais les filles.

De nouveau dans la salle principale, je prend la direction de la porte arrière pour enfin pouvoir prendre ma dose d'air frais. Le manque se fait de plus en plus ressentir, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de ces adolescents prépubères.

Je pose ma main sur la barre en métal et la pousse.

Un courant d'air glacial parcours mon corps. Je frissonne. Je regrette à présent de ne pas avoir pris une veste plus chaude. J'aurai surement du écouter Lincoln. Il m'avait prévenu que les nuits d'Automne à Chicago était assez fraiches. Bien fait pour moi j'ai envie de dire. La prochaine fois j'y penserai à deux fois.

Tout à coup, j'entend une voix d'homme. Des bruits de lutte. Des bruits de course. Puis des sanglots.

La scène typique film d'horreur à vue de l'endroit où je me trouve. Une ruelle sombre, un seul lampadaire en guise de source lumineuse et une atmosphère oppressante.

Le pénombre et l'ambiance me procurent une certaine angoisse.

Je m'avance doucement de la provenance des ces bruits.

Je découvre alors une personne. A même le sol. Le visage méconnaissable face aux pavés. Le corps dénudé et meurtris. Et une chevelure blonde.

SA chevelure blonde.

Je porte ma main à ma bouche et étouffe un hurlement.

Je peine à tenir sur mes jambes. Je les sens chanceler sous mon corps. Je ne retiens pas l'énorme sanglot qui s'empare de moi et me précipite vers Clarke.

Je me précipite à ses cotés et lui relève la tête en m'agenouillant, ignorant mes tremblements violents et mes vertiges.

\- Non non non non non non Putain ! Putain de bordel de merde ! criai-je alors. Cl...Clarke...Ré...Répond Mo...Moi S'il...S'il te p... S'il te plait ! Dis-je en haletant.

Elle est inconsciente. Je laisse couler de nombreuses larmes et fini par prendre son pouls et me rassure légèrement en le sentant battre.

Je laisse glisser mes yeux sur son corps.

Il est recouvert de traces de luttes. Des bleus, des entailles, les vêtements déchirés, des hématomes larges comme mon poings. Et j'en passe.

Je détourne rapidement le regard de cette scène affreuse. Je recouvre le corps inerte de ma blonde avec ma fine veste.

Toujours en sanglot, me battant contre les spasmes hantant mon corps, je soulève Clarke dans mes bras et la dirige difficilement vers ma voiture.

Sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, je remarque qu'un énorme éraflure parcours son visage d'ange. Une entaille sépare sa lèvre inférieure et son arcade droite est ouverte.

Je serre brusquement les dents et mon emprise sur Clarke en jurant intérieurement de tuer celui qui a fait ça.

Il faut être un véritable monstre pour s'en prendre ainsi à quelqu'un. Surtout à Clarke.

J'ouvre non sans peine la portière et installe Clarke à l'avant en faisant le plus attention possible à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures.

Je vais chercher une couverture dans le coffre que je pose délicatement sur elle.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil, je contourne la voiture et m'installe sur le siège avant.

Je frappe brutalement le volant et laisse échapper quelques larmes. Les dents serrées, ma frustration, mon angoisse et ma peur se répandent dans mon être.

\- Putain ! Criai-je. Je te jure sale enfoiré que je vais te retrouver et tu vas regretter ce que t'as fait.

J'enlève violemment le frein à main et démarre la voiture encore tremblante.

Les yeux fixés sur la route, je lance des coups d'œils à la blonde inconsciente à mes côtés.

Je suis effrayée à l'idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Visiblement, on l'avait battu, agressé, et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer la suite.

Je ne peux pas croire à une telle chose. Comment on a pu lui faire ça ? Et QUI ?! QUI BORDEL !

J'attendrais qu'elle me l'explique avant de m'imaginer toute sorte de scénario des plus épouvantables.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route, nous arrivons finalement chez moi.

J'habite dans un appartement suffisamment grand pour pouvoir y vivre à deux étant donné que je vie avec Lincoln.

Notre appart' à un style assez chaleureux rappelant notre chalet à la montagne que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Je saute presque de la voiture manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol et accourt à la portière de Clarke. Elle est toujours endormie que je la prend prudemment dans mes bras et referme la portière d'un coup de pied.

Je nous conduit à l'intérieur et monte les 4 étages nous séparants du rez-de-chaussé.

Enfin arrivées, je pénètre dans le salon enfoui dans l'obscurité.

J'allume la lumière et me rend dans ma chambre.

Je dépose Clarke sur mon lit avec le plus de délicatesse possible et lui retire les bouts de tissus restant lui servant de vêtements, dévoilant alors à la lumière son corps abîmé.

PVD externe

La jeune brune découvris sous la lumière tamisée le corps endolori de la belle blonde.

La blancheur satinée de son torse faisait paraître presque sombre les teintes bleutées et violâtre qui couvraient ses épaules, ses bras, ses cuisses, son abdomen.

Lexa sentit, rapide et court, un arrêt au cœur face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Sa peau était marquée de tâches noires, rouges, jaunes une teinte livide et luisante couvrait ces traces. A certains endroits s'échappait le plasma sombre qui coulait le long de sa peau frêle.

Un hématome levait comme un soleil pourpre sur sa pommette, et un autre, plus marqué sur sa poitrine, dévoilait une entaille profonde.

Les larmes embuaient les yeux de Lexa. Elle en laissa déferler une. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis des sanglots. Elle enfouit sa têtes dans ses bras, et ces derniers dans les draps recouvrants le lit, étouffant ses cris.

Elle serra fort la main de la blonde endormie.

Une fois sa réserve épuisée, elle s'activa a soigner Clarke et a panser ses blessures en les désinfectants au préalable.

Dans une délicatesse infinie, elle soigna la peau parsemée de tâches de la couleur du ciel de la jeune femme.

Elle habilla finalement son corps d'un short souple et d'un t-shirt semblable pour éviter les frottement, et la recouvrit d'une seconde couverture plus chaude avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front non sans lâcher quelques larmes

Elle quitta la pièce puis, après un dernier regard en arrière,serra les dents et alla s'installer sur la canapé du salon afin de laisser Clarke dormir.

Après avoir envoyé un message collectif à ses amis pour les rassurer de leur absences sans donner de détails, elle se fit un chocolat chaud et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Cette nuit apportera peu de repos à son esprit assiégé de questions sans réponses.

La blonde, elle, avait été battu bien au-delà de tout désir de vengeance. Cette séance de torture lui apparaissait comme un long fil qui la ramenait du présent immédiat qu'elle vivait dans cette chambre jusqu'aux premiers instants de sa naissance. Incapable de céder à l'oubli, son esprit fonctionnait curieusement et lui présentait en détails minuscules tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à l'insupportable moment présent. Elle ne pouvait échapper à aucun souvenir, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se libérer des étroits bandages qui serraient sa poitrine. Elle souffrait trop pour continuer de se battre.

* Plus tard dans la nuit *

PDV Clarke

 _Sa poigne agrippait fermement mon cou. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans ma chaire et accentuait ses vas et viens violents._

 _Il laissait des traces par-ci par-là sous le passage de ses mains. Il marquait mon corps de ses gestes et de son agressivité._

 _Puis tout à coup, la nuit et la fatigue s'emparèrent de mon être. Je sombrai alors dans un sommeil profond._

Je me réveille en sursaut et dans un cri audible. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Où suis-je ? Je tourne la tête violemment de droite à gauche afin de me repérer mais ne reconnaît pas l'endroit. Je commence à paniquer et mon corps est pris de sursauts et de spasmes incessants. Je me recroqueville sur moi même et hurle en laissant éclater un sanglot.

J'entend alors des bruits de course et une voix imperceptible.

Soudain, une main agrippe mon avant bras. Je me redresse violemment et me recule rapidement avant que mon dos ne tape violemment le dossier du... lit ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

J'arrive finalement à percevoir une silhouette devant moi. Elle se rapproche. Il faut que je parte. Elle me veut du mal. Tout le monde me veut du mal. Et...Et Finn...

Les images défilent alors dans ma tête et je ne peux plus rien contrôler.

J'écrase mes mains sur mes oreilles et hurle encore et encore. Je me tords sous les assauts de mon corps et enfonce mes ongles dans mon crânes.

Je ne contrôle rien. Absolument rien.

Soudainement, je me retrouve dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ma tête contre son cou. Ses bras m'entourant fermement. Et une voix douce me berçant.

J'ignore qui est cette personne mais je ne la rejette pas. Je stoppe mes hurlement et ouvre les yeux péniblement. Je me laisse faire et me laisse aller au rythme de sa voix.

Je remonte finalement les yeux pour voir un visage les yeux clos.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle les ouvre que je la reconnais.

Elle est là, me berçant, un regard bienveillant et protecteur sur moi.

Ses iris d'un vert perçant me traversant de part en part.

Lexa.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais son doigt viens se placer devant mes lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoi que ce soit ou de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. C'est trop tôt. Et je sais que tu n'en as pas envie et que tu n'es pas encore prête. Dit-elle calmement.

Je reste sans voix devant ses mots. Une personne normale aurait voulu tout savoir, tout comprendre. Que je réponde à ses questions. Et dieu sait si elle en a.

Mais ce n'est pas une personne normale. C'est Lexa. Et je la remercie pour ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

J'ignore alors mes bonnes résolutions de ne plus verser une larme en présence de quelqu'un et éclate en sanglots. Je sers fermement son t-shirt et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

\- Je...Je peux pas Le...Lexa...Je peux pas continuer à...à vivre avec ce qu...qu'il se passe dans ma t...tête et dans m...mon corps.. peinai-je à articuler. J'en...j'en ai marre de p...passer mon t...temps à sur...survivre... dis-je avant de ne plus pouvoir dire un mot sous les torrents de larmes qui envahissent mon visage.

Elle passe un doigt sous mon menton et me relève le visage vers elle.

\- Peut-être que la vie vie devrait être plus que juste survivre Clarke.

Elle prononce ses mots en encrant son regard dans le mien et en souriant légèrement.

La façon dont elle marque mon nom provoque des frissons dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Pas des frissons comme les précédents non. Des frissons agréables.

Elle me relâche doucement et m'aide à m'allonger avec des gestes des plus délicats. Je suis ses mouvements du regard incapable de prononcer le moindre mot après son intervention, pour finalement encrer mon regard dans le sien.

Je n'y vois pas de peine, de pitié, de dégoût ou de tout autre trace de compassion.

Juste de la bienveillance et de la compréhension.

Elle se penche vers moi.

Mon cœur s'emballe et semble raisonner dans toute la pièce. Je pris pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

Je ferme les yeux au contact de ses lèvres.

Elles sont douces.

Je rougis légèrement. Heureusement, Lexa ne le remarque pas grâce à l'obscurité partielle de la pièce.

Elle se recule et commence à quitter la pièce.

Une larme perle au coin de mon œil et continue sa course le long de ma joue.

\- Lexa attend ! Dis-je brutalement.

Elle se retourne et me regarde d'un air interrogatif.

\- Reste...s'il te plait...

Elle sourit devant ma confession et tandis que je scrute mes mains nerveusement attendant une réaction, elle se tourne entièrement et monte sur le lit pour venir près de moi.

Elle se glisse sous les draps et m'ouvre ses bras dans un petit sourire.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde et viens me coller à elle.

La chaleur de son corps m'apaise et me rassure immédiatement.

Je m'accroche délibérément à son t-shirt comme à une bouée de secours. Comme si elle seule pouvait me sauver de mon naufrage. Comme si elle seule pouvait me comprendre. Comme si elle était mon seul espoir.

Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Je ne veux pas revoir son affreux visage dans mon sommeil. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

\- Je suis là Clarke. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver et personne te faire du mal. Tu peux dormir. Je veille sur toi. Je te le promet. Dit-elle en serrant son emprise autour de mon corps.

Je ferme les yeux sous ses mots rassurant.

Elle a raison. Je me sens enfin protégé. Enfin à ma place. Enfin importante. Enfin en sécurité. Avec elle.

\- Merci Lex'... dis-je presque imperceptiblement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible et calme comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis 3 mois. Un vrai sommeil. Dans les bras de Lexa.

PDV externe

Les premiers rayons de soleil venaient chatouiller les étoiles survivantes. L'obscurité laissait petit-à-petit, place à la lumière.

Comme si un peintre avait glissé son pinceau sur le ciel, le parsemant de teintes roses, violettes, rouges, oranges et bleues. Les couleurs s'entremêlaient et jouaient avec les nuages. Elles se battaient avec les quelques teintes bleues smalt restantes de la nuit.

Lentement, la lumière rampe entre les buildings, entame les sommets des collines et les cimes d'arbres, puis vint rencontrer son reflet dans les carreaux des immeubles et dans les ondulations du Lac Michigan.

Chicago se réveille. Doucement. Calmement. Sous les chants des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles sous la brise légère.

La fraîcheur de l'Automne danse avec les éclats vermeils, pourpres, ambrés et ocres des feuilles d'arbres.

Non loin de Lincoln Park, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble moderne, se réveillait une brune aux yeux émeraudes.

PDV Lexa

Je sens les rayons de Soleil sur mon visage.

J'entrouvre les yeux péniblement.

Dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de fermer les volets.

Je regarde l'heure : 7h54.

Oh merde ! On va être en retard en cours !

Je tente de m'extirper de mon lit mais un poids bloque mon corps.

Je me retourne anxieusement avant de voir une chevelure dorée tapisser l'oreiller à mes côtés.

Je souris doucement.

Une de ses jambes est entremêlée aux miennes.

Je soulève quelques mèches gênantes et les places derrière l'oreille de Clarke, dévoilant alors son visage endormi paisiblement.

Les bras repliés sous l'oreiller, poitrine face au lit, son dos se soulève lentement et régulièrement sous sa respiration.

Je l'observe un instant.

Son visage est toujours enflé. Sa pommette a triplé de volume et a pris une teinte violâtre, son arcade n'est pas loin du même résultat mais sa lèvre semble avoir dégonflée.

C'est mieux que rien.

Cette vision amène un froncement de sourcil de ma part.

Hier. TonDC. Dehors. Clarke. Sol. Battue. Détruite. Ici.

Tout me revient alors à l'esprit et une vague de panique s'empara de mon être.

Je respire difficilement tandis que je laisse mes yeux se fermer tentant de réguler mon souffle.

Mes mains agrippent fermement les draps dans l'optique de calmer mes tremblements.

J'expire un bon coup et me détend lorsque j'entend ma blonde bouger.

Je la regarde à nouveau et ne peux retenir un sourire face à la vision qui s'offre à moi, me faisant oublier mon affolement précédent.

La bouche entrouverte, sa main non loin de sa tête, paume vers le plafond, une mèche dorée lui tombant sur les yeux, on croirait voir une enfant en pleine sieste.

Elle est tellement adorable.

Mon cœur s'accélère soudainement et vient cogner ma poitrine.

Je porte ma main à celui-ci et baisse le regard dans la direction.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excite comme ça ? chuchotai-je à ce dernier. Comme si j'allais recevoir une réponse hein.

Je rigole doucement et tente de me relever une seconde fois.

Clarke ne semble pas du même avis puisqu'elle change brutalement de position et vient encercler mon ventre avec ses bras et entremêler ses jambes aux miennes.

Elle dort toujours.

Comment fait-elle pour dormir autant ?

Je rougis violemment et stoppe d'un coup tout mes mouvements.

Je suis paralysée. Mon corps s'affole et bat la chamade. Pire qu'avant.

Pitié continue de dormir Clarke pitié !

Je baisse mon regard vers celle-ci.

Elle a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Je me pince les lèvres et me laisse aller à ce spectacle, me décrispant alors.

J'observe son corps.

Il est toujours parsemé de taches brunes et violettes. Je serre les dents et peste intérieurement.

Je glisse mon regard le long de ses longues jambes pour finir sur ses avant-bras.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors.

De nombreuses cicatrices viennent joncher ces derniers.

Quelques écorchures récentes se mêlent à celles-ci.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Que s'est-il passé pour que Clarke se fasse subir elle-même cette torture des plus affreuses ?

Pourquoi ?

Je laisse glisser quelques larmes avant de resserrer mon emprise sur ma blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée Clarke putain... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrive là ?... Comment on a pu te faire subir ça...

Sur ces mots, je sens ses bras s'accrocher plus fort à mon t-shirt.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Je fini par profiter d'un roulement sur le coté de Clarke pour m'extirper du lit et aller préparer un petit déjeuner à la blonde endormie.

Vu l'heure et l'état de Clarke, je pense que louper les cours aujourd'hui ne sera pas si grave que ça.

Je descend les marches quatre à quatre et arrive dans la cuisine.

Je m'accoude un instant à l'îlot central et me permet de respirer et de souffler en remettant les éléments précédents en place.

Clarke n'a décidément pas une vie facile. Elle a du passer par énormément de chose pour en être là.

Je trouverai quoi, et je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir.

Je me fais cette promesse à moi même avant de commencer à préparer des pancakes.

J'ignore les goûts de Clarke mais tout le monde aime les pancakes non?

Je lui laisserai le choix entre le sucre, le nutella ou le sirop d'érable.

Perso, j'opterai plutôt pour le nutella.

J'ajoute à son plateau un jus d'orange pressé et une tasse de café noir.

J'ai toujours adoré l'odeur qui émanait de ces deux liquides.

Le sucré et la douceur de l'orange mêlés à l'amertume du café.

Ca me rappelle mes matinées avec mes parents et ma sœur.

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par les craquements des escaliers.

Je tourne la tête.

La vision qui s'offre à moi est - croyez-moi - , le genre de vision avec laquelle on aimerait se réveiller chaque matin.

Clarke, encore à moitié endormie, se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en batailles, baillant du manque de sommeil.

\- Hey... fit-elle avec une petite voix endormie et rauque qui fit fondre mon cœur.

\- Hey la Belle au bois dormant. Répondis-je en rigolant légèrement. Bien dormi ?

\- Hmm Moui ça peut aller tu prends pas trop de place. Plaisanta-t'elle un petit sourire adorable sur le visage.

Je vous jure que j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté face à sa mine toute endormie et souriante.

Je rigola vivement avant de baisser mon regard sur son accoutrement.

\- Ah euh..J..Je te l'ai pris...j'avais rien a me m...

\- C'est ok Clarke. Tu peux le garder. Dis-je en un sourire adoucissant.

Imaginez vous, vous retrouver avec la fille hyper badasse et imposante habituellement, qui là, se titube les mains nerveusement, et regarde ses pieds de timidité. C'est beaucoup trop pour mon petit cœur. Voir Clarke comme ça déchaine des multitudes de fourmillement dans l'entièreté de mon corps.

Elle avait en effet enfilé un de mes sweats. Plus précisément le sweat de mon ancien club de basket : Bishop Montgomery. On a été classé premier aux championnats d'inter-lycée et on a fini premier sur les 3 années qui ont suivi.

C'était un lycée très réputé à Los Angeles. Je m'y plaisais assez. Mes parents visaient toujours le plus haut. Je les ai donc suivi dans cette démarche.

J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années de cela. J'en garde un merveilleux souvenir.

J'y ai joué durant ces 3 années de lycée mais j'ai arrêté suite au commencement de mes études supérieures. Faute de temps.

Et je dois dire que la voir dans mon sweat me procure une sensation des plus agréables.

Je me revois, arpentant les couloirs du lycée, jeune inconsciente et rebelle. Adorée de tous grâce à mes capacités et mes exploits sportifs.

Mais cette fois, je vois Clarke avec moi.

Toute les deux aux lycées.

On aurait fait un duo de choc il n'y a pas à dire.

Je sors de mes pensées après quelques minutes d'absences. Clarke n'a pas bougé.

\- Je t'ai préparé des pancakes tentai-je dans sa direction

\- Oh euh merci c'est très gentil.. mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir très faim... répondit-elle d'une voix faible toujours sans me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu manges Clarke. Persistai-je avec l'intention de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne mange plus... Entendis-je à peine.

Incertaine de ce que j'ai entendu, je n'insiste pas plus et lui pose une assiette a côté d'elle au cas où elle change d'avis.

Je ne sais pas ce qui la mené à ne plus manger mais je compte le découvrir aussi.

Je la laisse s'installer et l'observe discrètement tandis qu'elle se contente de boire le café que je lui avais préparé.

Elle semble fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Son corps comme son âme. Je n'ose pas briser le silence qui s'est installé entre nous alors je me contente de la regarder.

Elle porte sa tasse plusieurs fois à ses lèvres dans un geste lent.

Elle en entame un nouveau mais de forts tremblements lui font lâcher la tasse qui vient s'écraser violemment par terre en un bruit sourd.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et me précipite vers elle.

Le liquide noir dégouline sur le bas de mon sweat, le long de ses cuisses pour finir sur ses mollets.

\- Clarke ! Tu t'es brûlé ?! Demandai-je apeurée.

\- N..Non ça va.. réussi-t-elle à articuler alors que des larmes commençaient a embuer ses yeux.

Elle ferme rapidement ses mains dans le but de cacher les tremblements incessants de ces dernières. Elle semble... avoir honte ? Elle veut vraiment dissimuler ce mal-être il n'y a pas photo...

Je tente de poser doucement ma main sur son avant-bras mais elle effectue un mouvement de recul brusque et me regarde effrayée, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je...je suis désolée pour le sweat... Je.. je le nettoierai... dit-elle en serrant le poings et en baissant les yeux vers les morceaux de tasse brisés. Et pour la tasse aussi.. je t'en rachèterai une.. finit-elle en ravalant les quelques larmes qui demandaient qu'à tomber.

\- Clarke...soufflais-je, attristée devant la vision que cette dernière m'offrait.

\- Je... Je vais allé me laver et je vais rentrer.. c'est le mieux je pense...

Elle ne me laissa pas répliquer qu'elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, me laissant seule au milieu de la cuisine, le cœur lourd et brisé.

Quelques larmes s'échappent alors que je me laisse tomber sur un des tabourets.

Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains et serre les dents.

Putain ! Pourquoi elle agit comme ça ? A cause de hier ? Oui ça doit surement être ça... Pourtant elle sait que je suis là.. qu'elle peut me parler... Elle le sait pas vrai ?...

Comment le saurait-elle... Y a 2 jours de ça on ne se connaissait même pas... Peut-être qu'elle a été effrayé par le fait qu'une presque inconnue l'emmène chez elle ? Et si elle regrettait de m'avoir demandé de rester ? Et si elle regrettait de ne pas s'être enfui ?

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain me fit relever la tête.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Clarke était enroulée dans une serviette de bain, jointe autour de sa poitrine, et lui arrivant au dessus des genoux.

Je pu voir les nombreuses marques qui jonchaient son corps.

Je serre une nouvelle fois les dents devant la multitude de bleus, de marques de violence, d'entailles, de cicatrices, d'hématomes qui parsemaient son corps délicat.

\- Lex'... T'as pas des affaires à me prêter s'il te plait ? J'ai...j'ai rien à me mettre...

Je souris doucement à l'entente du surnom qu'elle avait utilisé me faisant oublier mes doutes précédents.

\- Je t'amène ça tout de suite lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un pantalon kaki boyfriend, un t-shirt blanc simple et une paire de vans noires.

\- Tu veux un pull avec ? Lui demandai-je

\- Je vais garder celui que j'ai tâché je pourrais te le laver au moins.

\- Hmm d'accord mais fais y très attention, c'est mon pull fétiche. Fis-je avec un clin d'oeil dans l'espoir de la détendre un peu.

Ce qui marcha plutôt bien puisqu'elle me répondit d'un fin sourire :

\- Compris je m'en souviendrai.

Je la regarde quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge et reprenne dans un air amusé et moqueur :

\- Lex.. Si je veux me changer, il faut que tu sorte de la salle de bain.

Je secoue rapidement la tête et écarquille les yeux, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je baisse le regard remarquant à nouveau la tenue dans laquelle elle était.

\- Oh euh oui désolée ! Je tu euh te laisse oui changer euh je je vais y aller. bafouillai-je en me tournant brusquement et en sortant de la pièce, le visage rouge écrevisse.

Pitié faite qu'elle n'ai rien remarqué Pitié faite qu'elle n'ai rien remarqué Pitié faite qu'elle n'ai rien remarqué Pitié faite qu'elle n'ai rien remarqué Pitié faite qu'elle n'ai rien remarqué

Le doux sons de son rire léger me fit comprendre le contraire.

Je me mis à courir en direction de mon lit et enfoui ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Putain mais quelle idiote je suis ! Je suis ridicule ! qu'elle imbécile ! je viens de me prendre la honte devant Clarke ! Arggh c'est pas possible c'est quoi ce karma ?!

Je lance mon coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Coussin que Clarke manque de prendre dans le visage mais esquive souplement.

\- Je... j'y vais... dit-elle finalement en plaquant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je le remarque et tente une énième approche.

\- Clarke...tu n'ai pas obligé d'utiliser ton faux sourire avec moi... elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux d'étonnement à la suite de ma phrase. Tu n'ai pas obligé d'essayer de me duper comme tu le fais avec les autres personnes. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas crédule. Je sais que ça ne va pas.. tu peux me parler.. dis-je incertaine

Elle m'observa quelques secondes avant de placarder le masque froid et intimidant derrière lequel elle se cache d'habitude. Je la vois serrer les dents et le poing avant de froncer les sourcils et de reprendre en s'approchant de moi :

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Et je n'ai rien à dire à personne. Encore moins à quelqu'un que je ne connais à peine. Lança t-elle sans retenue à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Elle est très très près. Je peux lire toute la rage dans son regard. Toute la haine. Toute sa tristesse. Je l'ai irrité ça ne fait aucun doute.

J'ai bien cru sentir mon cœur se briser en milles morceaux à l'entente de ces mots. J'avale difficilement face au regard glaçant qu'elle me lance.

\- J'y vais. Fit-elle sans un regard de plus vers moi.

Elle claqua finalement le porte et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

Je sentis une larme glisser le long de ma joue.

Et merde..

PDV Clarke

\- Clarke...tu n'ai pas obligé d'utiliser ton faux sourire avec moi... J'ouvre grand les yeux suite à sa phrase. Tu n'ai pas obligé d'essayer de me duper comme tu le fais avec les autres personnes. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas crédule. Je sais que ça ne va pas.. tu peux me parler.. dit-elle incertaine.

C'est la goutte de trop. Son discours me transperce comme un glaive des plus affutés.

Je suis désolée Lexa. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais ce genre de discours déchaine toujours la même réaction de mon corps. Et tu vas malheureusement subir une de mes énièmes crise de colère.

Je serre violemment les dents et mes poings.

Tout se chamboule dans ma tête.

Tout n'est que tonnerre, orage, tempête.

Mes émotions s'entrechoquent.

Ma colère bouillonne.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les gens s'emmerdent tous à essayer de me faire parler ? Pourquoi s'emmerdent-ils tous à essayer de me comprendre alors qu'ils n'y parviendront jamais ? Hein ?! Pourquoi bordel !

Ils comprennent pas que chaque petite question, chaque petit regard peiné, chaque petit détail semble se planter dans ma chair plus profondément et ne jamais en sortir ?

Je suis toujours obligée d'utiliser ce masque pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Elle voilà qu'elle vient de me l'arracher.

Mais de quoi elle se mêle ?

Elle aurait du me laisser dans cette putain de ruelle et jamais m'aider.

Je lui ai rien demander. J'ai pas besoin d'elle. Ni de personne d'autres.

Je m'approche d'elle dans un regard assassin.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Et je n'ai rien à dire à personne. Encore moins à quelqu'un que je ne connais à peine. Dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

J'étais à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je ne contrôlais plus rien de mon corps. Seule la colère et la haine explosaient. Je n'étais qu'un corps hargneux, fielleux mais étrangement calme.

\- J'y vais. Pestai-je sans un regard de plus vers elle.

Je me tourne violemment vers la porte et claque celle-ci derrière mon passage.

Je descend les escaliers et m'engouffre à l'extérieur.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris putain ? Elle m'aide et je lui parle comme une chien.

Qu'elle conne je suis ! Putain !

Pourquoi faut-il que ça finisse toujours de la même façon ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je gâche toujours tout ?

Je me met inconsciemment à courir à travers Lincoln Park, sentant les larmes couler à grosses gouttes sur mes joues.

Je continue de courir jusqu'à arriver en bas de mon immeuble.

Je me précipite vers ma voiture à la recherche de mes clés.

Je dois partir.

Et vite.

J'enfouis les clés dans la portière et démarre rapidement, les larmes coulant toujours.

Ca fait maintenant 7 heures que je roule.

Oui 7 heures.

Vous devez vous demander où je vais.

Vous le saurez très bientôt puisque j'arrive bientôt.

Il est actuellement 16h24.

Mes larmes ont cessé de couler.

Je me suis calmée.

Je suis actuellement vidée de toutes émotions.

La tristesse commence petit-à-petit à prendre le dessus à mesure que j'arrive à destination.

Je me gare et éteint le contact.

Je cale ma tête sur mes mains posées contre le volant.

J'expire doucement.

Je relève la tête et attrape mon portable sur le fauteuil passager.

12 appels manqués.

4 d'Octavia, 5 de Raven, 3 d'Harper.

Pour les messages n'en parlons pas :

 **De La mécano :**

 _Alors comme ça on passe la soirée avec Lexa ?_ *smiley douteux*- **Lundi 03 Sept à 01:36**

 **De La mécano :**

 _Clarkie faut te réveiller ya cours ajd !_ *smiley qui rigole* - **Mardi 04 Sept à 8h13**

 **De La mécano :**

 _Bon beh jcrois tu viens pas hein :p essaye de venir ct'aprem !_ _ **-**_ **Mardi 04 Sept à 9h22**

 **De La mécano :**

 _Clarke t'es où bordel ? Lexa nous a appelé en panique ! Elle est morte de trouille ! Elle faisait que chialer ! Répond à ton ptn de tel !_ _ **-**_ **Mardi 04 Sept à 11h09**

 **De La mécano :**

 _CLARKE REPOND ! T OU ! TOUT LE MONDE PANIQUE ! REPOND !_ _ **-**_ **Mardi 04 Sept à 12h29**

Et à peu près le même schéma avec Octavia et Harper...

Je souffle d'agacement et lance mon téléphone sans retenue vers les sièges arrières.

Je sors de la voiture. Un courant d'air glacé s'empare de mon être.

Je frissonne et attrape le pull sur le siège.

C'est celui de Lexa.

Je fait claquer ma langue contre mon palais et souffle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'enfiler. On se passera des détails. Il fait froid et j'ai besoin de ce pull. Je lui ramènerai demain.

Je fourre mes mains dans les poches et commence à marcher en direction du grand portail.

Je lève les yeux vers l'inscription me surplombant :

'' Nashville Cemetery ''.

J'arpente les allées en me dirigeant vers celle qui m'intéresse.

Je fais glisser mes yeux sur les pierres tombales qui m'entourent.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit.

On entasse les cadavres entre 4 planches de bois. On sentirait presque le goût acre et amer des larmes des familles en deuils et le parfums des fleurs tout aussi fanées que les corps inhabités.

Celles-ci, emportées par le temps, comme le sont les anciens vivants.

Je me demande où l'on mettra la mienne.

Sous ce vieux chêne à côté du ruisseau ? Entre ces deux pierres ?

Sera t-elle faite de marbre ? Grise noire ou blanche ? Sera t-elle belle ? Les gens viendront-ils me rendre visite ? Ou m'oublieront-ils aussi vite qu'ils m'ont connu ? M'apporteront-ils de belles fleurs colorées ? Mais méritai-je tout cela ? qui suis-je vraiment ? L'un de ces pierres délabrées ? L'un de ces corps qui péri ? L'une de ces fleurs fanées ?

Est-ce que ma tombe est déjà dressée ? Dans quelle allée est-elle ?

Méritai-je seulement une tombe à mon nom ?

Mon nom... La seule chose qui me reste de ma vie d'antan. La seule chose que le vent et le temps n'ont pas emporté. Je n'ai ni conscience, ni âme. Je ne suis qu'un corps à qui ont a donné un nom. Prisonnière de ces tombes.

Les allées sont vides. Autrefois les gens venaient rendre visite à un proche défunt. Aujourd'hui, ils se sont envolés avec les pétales et les feuilles des arbres. Personne n'était heureux, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Mais l'on venait. Pas pour un au revoir, mais pour un adieu. On mourrait ici.

Les allées sont silencieuses. Seul le souffle du vent se fait entendre. La cloche de l'église a cessé de résonner depuis longtemps maintenant.

Les visites se faisaient plus rares. Jusqu'au jour où elles se faisaient totalement inexistantes. Je suis seule depuis des mois à regarder les croix, les tombes, les fleurs et les pierres vieillirent. Seule. Toujours seule.

Entourée de corps mais seule.

Un corps de plus parmi les milliers déjà présent.

En vie ? Non loin de la.

Juste un corps. Rien de plus.

J'aurai beau crier, chanter, hurler, personne ne viendrait.

Alors je pleure, me lamente, gémis et sanglote violemment.

Il n'y a personne ici.

Personne pour me juger.

Si les morts pouvaient me voir, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient pitié de moi. Je fais surement plus pitié qu'eux.

Je sillonne les allées encore et encore.

Je pense et repense au repos éternel de ces cadavres.

Je pense et repense au repos qui ne m'a été permis d'avoir, et à ces rêves que je ne fais plus.

Je pense et repense au bien-être que j'offrirai à mon corps si je lui permettais enfin de s'allonger sur cette planche de bois que l'on recouvrira d'une autre planche avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité à jamais.

Je ne compte plus les jours et les nuits, ni même les mois. Je ne fais que regarder le soleil se lever et se coucher. De temps en temps, je souris à la lune, compagne fidèle de mes lamentations, et puis je parle seule, je soupire, discute de la vie, de la mort - surtout de la mort - avec le reflet que m'envoie le néant.

Je m'imagine, comme avant, comme sur la photo accrochée au mur de mon appartement. Une petite blonde, les cheveux bien coiffés, le sourire béa habituelle, les fines mèches coiffés en anglaises. J'aime à imaginer mes joues fermes et rose d'antan, mes traits gracieux et fins, mes yeux pétillants d'un bleu saphir débordant de bonheur de vie. '' Une princesse '' comme ils aimaient m'appeler. J'aime à imaginer l'ancienne moi. Ancienne moi partie à jamais. Je ne suis actuellement qu'un corps semblable aux cadavres périssant dans l'une de ces tombes. Les joues creusent, le corps frêle, les yeux cernés et fatigué, sans vie, sans flammes d'excitation, sans joie, juste livide. La peau pâle, ayant perdu son éclat et sa douceur. Je me sens comme l'Etranger* : étrangère à mes émotions.

Je pourrais me retrouver en pleine attaque de Bonnie et Clyde* que je ne broncherai pas.

Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire.

Que je ne suis pas comme ça avec mes amis etc.

Vous voyez Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde* ? Et bien je suis semblable à lui. Ou à eux.

Drôle enthousiaste et rayonnante d'un coté, détruite,vide et morte de l'autre.

Je joue sur deux faces.

Il le faut bien.

Les corbeaux se mêlent à ma langueur fantastique, ils claquent du bec, leur plumage bat la mesure et donne le ton. Parfois, les chiens errants se mêlent au ramage, et glapissent, feulent, aboient. Certains chats s'aventurent sur les croix hautes perchées, et miaulent longuement, d'une voix que seule moi puisse entendre. Je souris, je ris, je sanglote. Puis là, je sens la lourde vérité me tomber sur les épaules, comme un poids lourd qui tombe violemment sur mon coeur : je suis seule, et je le resterais.

Alors j'écoute, j'attends quelque chose de familier, et il arrive, toujours présent derrière chaque parole, chaque chants : Le silence.

Je m'accroupis devant les deux tombes.

Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur les inscriptions gravées dans le marbre.

'' Jake Griffin – 02 Mai 2017 ''

'' Abigail Griffin – 26 Mai 2017 ''

\- Je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... dis-je avant que de puissants sanglots s'emparent de mon corps.

Je reste allongée des nombreuses heures au pied de leurs tombes, sanglotant et haletant à en perdre le souffle.

La fatigue prend le dessus et me plonge dans l'un de ces sommeils sans repos, où seul le néant résonne.

 _Dans les caveaux d'insondable tristesse  
Où le Destin m'a déjà relégué;  
Où jamais n'entre un rayon rose et gai;  
Où seul, avec la Nuit, maussade hôtesse,_

 _Je suis comme un peintre qu'un Dieu moqueur  
Condamne à peindre, hélas! sur les ténèbres;  
Où, cuisinier aux appétits funèbres,  
Je fais bouillir et je mange mon coeur,_

 _Par instants brille, et s'allonge, et s'étale  
Un spectre fait de grâce et de splendeur.  
À sa rêveuse allure orientale,_

 _Quand il atteint sa totale grandeur,  
Je reconnais ma belle visiteuse :  
C'est Elle! noire et pourtant lumineuse.*_

* * *

 **Et voilaaaa ! Chapitre fini ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard j'avais des exam' blancs donc j'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire ! Mais je reprend un rythme normal !**

 **Point sur le chapitre : Alors ces petits moments Clexa ? Vos avis ?**

 **Donnez-moi vos hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Vous avez apprécié le moment au cimetière ? Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je voulais vraiment faire ressentir comment se sent Clarke !**

 **Et oui désolée Clarke et Lexa se dispute je saiiiis ne hurlez pas ! Il faut bien passer par là !**

 **Dites-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre ça me motive vraiment ç continuer !**

 **Prochain Chapitre : Les amis de Clarke sont très inquiets, mais elle revient en cours le lendemain. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Et quelle excuse va t-elle encore trouver ? Elle va finalement se retrouver confronté à Lexa... Une nouvelle fois.**

 **Tout ça dans le chapitre 5 : Leave me !**

 **Réponses aux reviews précédentes :**

 **Gramski : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je compte continuer :)**

 **Rosiie09 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! Et oui il faut bien haha ^^ J'en suis ravie alors :) j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira autant ! **

**Vocab :**

 ***l'Etranger: L'Etranger de Camus, est le premier roman de celui-ci dans lequel il met en scène le personnage de Meursault. Il n'a pas connu son père et il n'en a pas une idée ne croit pas en Dieu et trouve que c'est une chose sans a une maîtresse qui se nomme Marie, ils ne se sont pas marié vit dans une étrange insensibilité et indifférence : au moment d'agir, il note d'ordinaire qu'on peut faire l'un ou l'autre et que « ça lui est égal ».Sans illusion sur les principes reconnus par la société( comme la mort, le mariage, l'honnêteté) il se comporte comme si la vie n'avait pas de est étranger à la société dans laquelle il vit.**

 *** Bonnie et Clyde :** **Bonnie et Clyde (Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow) sont deux criminels américains, membres du gang Barrow constitué entre autres de Raymond Hamilton, Ralph Fults, Joe Palmer, Buck Barrow (le frère de Clyde) et sa femme, Blanche Barrow, qui ont perpétré leurs méfaits dans le** **Sud-Central des États-Unis** **pendant la** **Grande Dépression** **. Ils étaient spécialisés dans l'attaque à main armée de banques et on estime qu'ils ont tué quatorze personnes.**

 *** Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde : Publié en 1886,** _ **L'étrange cas du Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde**_ **raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui pense que l'on peut dissocier le bien du mal. Le Docteur Henry Jekyll, grand scientifique, va développer une formule qui révolutionnera la nature humaine. Le résultat est terrifiant : réalisant lui-même l'expérience et intoxiqué par ce breuvage qu'il vient de mettre au point, il subit alors une métamorphose monstrueuse en devenant son infâme alter ego, Mister Edward Hyde, un personnage terrifiant, vicieux et sans pitié. Doctor Jekyll et Mister Hyde sont deux personnalités différentes luttant pour posséder l'âme d'un même homme.**

 *** Poème : Ce poème est** **Ténèbres** **de Baudelaire.** **Ce sonnet est le premier d'un groupe de quatre, regroupés sous le titre** _ **Un Fantôme,**_ **publiés dans l'édition des** _ **Fleurs du Mal**_ **de 1861.**


	5. Chapter 5: Leave me !

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos lectures et vos reviews ça me fait énoooooooormément plaisir mais vraiment!**

 **On se retrouve déjà au Chapitre 5! Que va t-il se passer? Suspens!**

 **Quelques mots sur le Chapitre: De profond moment de remise en question et de réflexion intérieure. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **\- BLURRING WORDS -**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Leave me !**

PDV Lexa

Je la vois courir en boitillant dans la rue et à travers Lincoln Park avant de disparaître sous la couverture de feuilles.

J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et laisse perler quelques larmes vagabondes.

J'ai encore foiré.

Comme la plupart des choses que j'entreprend.

Mon père me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Je ne suis pas douée dans tout ce que je fais.

Je l'étais seulement au basket.

C'est une époque lointaine aujourd'hui.

Je serre les dents et mon poing au dessus de ma tête, lui aussi contre la vitre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai ramené chez moi putain.

J'aurai du l'amener à l'hôpital et disparaître comme d'habitude.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à l'hôpital me diriez-vous ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai paniqué.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est la mettre en sécurité.

Et depuis ce jour...depuis _elle_...j'ai horreur des hôpitaux..je ne peux plus y mettre un pied.

Les odeurs désagréables et écoeurantes de l'éther et des désinfectants, la blancheur des murs, l'atmosphère mortuaire et lourde, les gémissements incessants des malades.

Tout me rappelle _elle._

Alors je l'ai emmené chez moi... Certainement la pire idée qu'il m'est venue. Mais je ne me voyais pas me pointer dans un hôpital dans la panique dans laquelle j'étais.

Je ne sais pas où elle est allée. Je n'ai même pas son numéro.

J'espère qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. Ou qu'elle est allée porter plainte contre son agresseur.

Si seulement j'avais vu son visage. J'aurai pu en savoir plus sur lui et aller le dénoncer aux flics. Mon poing se sert d'avantage devant le mur auquel je suis confrontée.

Je ne sais rien de cet enfoiré.

Je fais claquer ma langue sur mon palais.

Putain.

Je dois retrouver ce connard.

Je stoppe tout à coup mes mouvements.

Et si il s'en prenait de nouveau à elle ? Et si il était déjà en train de lui faire du mal ?

Je sens mes membres trembler et mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

Je cours à ma porte et me lance dans la rue en direction de chez Clarke.

Faite qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je me répète cette phrase incessamment au fond de mon crâne.

J'arrive devant chez elle à bout de souffle et appuie frénétiquement sur l'interphone.

Aucune réponse.

Je commence à paniquer quand je remarque l'absence de sa voiture.

Putain où est ce qu'elle est allée ?!

Les larmes dévalent mes joues, d'une main tremblante, j'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'Octavia.

\- O...Octavia ! C'est... C'est Lexa ! J..Je suis d..devant chez Clarke et et.. j'essaye de trouver les mots mais les larmes sont trop nombreuses.

 _\- Calme toi Lexa et dis moi ce qu'il se passe._ Fit-elle calmement.

J'expire un bon coup et reprend plus nettement

\- C'est Clarke. On s'est disputé et...et je voulais voir si elle était chez elle et sa voiture est plus là. J'ai aucun idée de où elle a pu aller j'ai même pas son numéro ! criai-je presque à bout de souffle.

J'entend une voix derrière Octavia.

 _\- On arrive Lexa ne bouge pas !_ Reprit-elle dont la voix montrait clairement la panique.

Le bip du téléphone s'en suivit.

Je me laisse tomber sur les marches devant l'immeuble de Clarke et enfoui ma tête dans mes mains.

J'injure violemment contre moi-même.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la laisser partir comme ça ! Il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi !

Je me lève brusquement et envoie mon pied dans le poteau qui ne broncha pas mais lança une douleur dans mon pied.

\- Poteau de merde ! Criai-je en me dirigeant vers le trottoir en attendant Octavia... Et ? Elle a dit « on » mais je ne sais même pas avec qui elle était. Raven ? Harper ? Les deux ?

Oui les deux.

Je les vois sauter de la voiture d'O' quelques minutes après et courir vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda Harper affolée.

Je leur raconte alors en changeant quelques éléments du scénario.

Clarke était mal hier soir, je l'ai ramené chez moi pour se reposer. Je lui ai demandé de me parler pour savoir ce qui allait pas. Elle s'est énervée et a disparu. Tout simplement.

Je ne précise rien d'autre. Je ne pense pas que Clarke ai très envie d'en parler..

\- Aïe. Mauvaise idée d'essayer de la faire parler _Cariño_. Elle déteste ça. Et la seule chose que tu risque de récolter sont les foudres de Griffin. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne parle d'elle. Pas même à nous. Et les rares fois où c'est arrivé, elle restait très vague. Fit Raven dans un air peiné.

\- Depuis _ce_ jour elle ne s'exprime plus. A personne. Continua Octavia en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi de _ce jour_ ? Quel jour ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Demandai-je agacée en croisant mes bras devant ma poitrine.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de te raconter ce que tu veux savoir Lexie... Je suis désolée mais si quelqu'un doit t'en parler c'est Clarke... fit Raven en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Mais comment ?! Vous venez de me dire qu'elle ne s'exprimait à personne ! Je suis censée faire quoi moi ?! M'énervai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras. Me sourit doucement Octavia.

\- Et si on cherchait Clarke ? Demanda Harper.

\- On lui a déjà envoyé une quinzaine de message Harper.. reprit Octavia. Et ne parlons pas des appels...

\- Et donc on fait quoi ?! On reste là à se tourner les pouces en attendant qu'elle revienne ?! Demandai-je en haussant le ton et en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

\- Calme toi Lexa. Ca va aller. Elle nous a déjà fait le coup. A vrai dire elle le fait presque toutes les semaines. Au moins une fois. Et elle revient toujours le lendemain. Cette fois-ci ne sera pas différente.

Je te promet que demain elle sera là. Dit Raven en exerçant une pression sur mon épaule et en souriant faiblement essayant elle même de se convaincre.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sure ? Pestai-je entre mes dents, les poings serrés et les larmes sur le point de tomber.

\- Car on connait Clarke. Dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amies. Et elle revient toujours. Même dans ces moments là. Reprit-elle en échangeant avec elles un regard et un sourire triste que je ne compris pas.

\- Je suis pas convaincue. Dis-je troublée.

\- Fais nous confiance. Fais confiance à Clarke.

Je ne répond pas. Je me contante de serrer les dents et de fixer le sol, laissant dévaler quelques larmes supplémentaires.

\- Viens dormir chez moi ce soir. Et je te promet que demain tu la reverras. Laisse lui un peu de répit. Elle a besoin de ces moments de solitude. Reprit Raven.

Je laisse mes épaules s'affaisser et me laisse légèrement convaincre par les 3 meilleures amies de Clarke après avoir vu la flamme d'espoir dans les yeux de Raven.

Pas de doute là dessus. Elles font éternellement confiance à Clarke.

\- Ok...répondis-je peu confiante mais fatiguée de cette journée.

Octavia me pris par le bras et m'emmena dans sa voiture.

Nous roulâmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'appartement de Raven.

Je détaille chaque recoin de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Il est très spacieux et à un style industriel vintage qui va très bien au genre mécano de la latina.

Le salon est très lumineux et donne sur une cuisine ouverte.

\- Je propose que vous restiez toute dormir ici pour ce soir. Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. Fit Raven

\- Très bonne idée ! Répondit Octavia soulagée de ne pas avoir à reprendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

Finalement, nous nous installâmes avec Raven dans sa chambre – qui avait par ailleurs le même style que le reste de l'appartement – tandis qu'Octavia et Harper dormaient sur le canapé du salon.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit. Je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. L'image de Clarke au sol hante mon esprit. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je la vois.

Je suis paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

\- Ca va aller Lexa. Je te le promet. Elle est toujours revenue. Demain ne fera pas exception. Tu as ma parole. Fit Raven comme si elle savait la source de mon agitation.

Je ne peux pas me contenter de ces belles paroles mais je ne réplique pas.

C'est le cœur lourd que je tante en vain de fermer les yeux.

Surement comme les trois autres personnes présentent dans l'appartement malgré leur confiance en Clarke. Je sais qu'elles ont peur pour elle. Elles le cachent juste.

Mais je ne suis pas idiote.

Je me dis seulement que je serai plus efficace demain.

* Ellipse de la nuit *

Le lendemain matin :

Ca fait maintenant 2 heures qu'on est rentrées en cours et je ne vois toujours pas Clarke.

J'ai passé une nuit horrible, coupée par de nombreux cauchemars, et toujours cette incessante panique.

Maintenant encore.

Je le cherche du regard dans l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre mais ne la voit nul part.

La seconde sonnerie retenti.

Je me précipite dehors dans l'espoir de la trouver.

C'est là que je la vois. Au bout du couloir.

Je ne peux pas voir ses traits bien perceptiblement mais j'arrive à deviner la fatigue et les blessures encore fraîches sur son visage.

Je ne bouge plus. Je suis paralysée. Je me perd à nouveau dans le bleu azur qui me fait face, quelques mètres plus loin.

Les étudiants pressés me bousculent mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Celle-ci est focalisée sur la blonde qui se tient loin devant moi.

Ma respiration se coupe. Une larme coule.

De la joie ? La retombée de l'angoisse ? Le soulagement ?

Surement un mélange de tout ça. Un léger sourire commence à s'étendre sur mon visage.

J'ai envie de courir à travers ce couloir et lui sauter au cou mais elle me tourne le dos et part rapidement.

Mon sourire disparaît instantanément.

Je sens mon cœur se briser à nouveau.

Je tourne les talons et ravale mes larmes en me dirigeant vers les toilettes avant de m'y enfermer et de libérer les flots de larmes trop longtemps maintenus.

PDV Clarke

Je me réveille péniblement. L'entièreté de mon corps est engourdi. Je m'étire difficilement avant de me rendre compte de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Il fait nuit noire.

Mais je suis encore allongée au pied des pierres tombales de mes parents.

Je met ma main dans la poche de mon Jean - ou plutôt celui de Lexa - à la recherche d'une quelconque source de lumière ou d'un moyen de savoir l'heure mais ne trouve rien.

Evidemment. Mon téléphone est toujours dans ma voiture.

Je me lève lourdement sous le poids de mon corps endolori.

Je tombe brutalement sous la douleur de mes blessures.

Je porte ma main à mon sweat et le soulève laissant paraître une multitude d'hématomes plus gros les uns que les autres. La panique commence à m'envahir.

Je suppose que mes jambes subissent la même torture à la sensation de la douleur qui se répand dans celles-ci.

Je remonte ma main vers mon visage pour sentir une grosse boursouflure au niveau de celui-ci, je sens également que ma lèvre me brûle et sent une entaille sur celle-ci, et enfin, une éraflure profonde sur mon arcade droite. En revanche, mes blessures semblent soignées et recousues. Laissant place seulement à des parties enflées et gonflées.

Je fini par me relever en me battant avec mon propre corps pour qu'il ne me lâche pas. Il faut dire que l'air glacé de la nuit ne m'aide pas.

Après avoir déposé un bouquet de bleuets fraichement cueillit et un dernier coup d'oeil à la pierre tombale de mes parents, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers ma voiture.

Depuis leur mort, je viens déposer chaque semaine un bouquet de ces mêmes fleurs.

Je ne dépose pas d'oeillets, de chrysanthèmes, de roses ou de lys.

Je ne dépose pas de fleurs blanches dans le but de compatir ou de rendre hommage.

J'offre des bleuets. Oui de simples bleuets.

Tout simplement car ma mère répétait inlassablement à quel point il lui rappelait le bleu océan des yeux de mon père et moi.

Elles étaient ses fleurs préférées.

Je joins toujours à ce bouquet une fleur un coquelicot.

Mon père a offert un coquelicot à ma mère lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'acheter de fleurs mais quand il l'a vu dans sa belle robe rouge, il ne pouvait pas se présenter les mains vides.

Il a donc sauté la barrière de la maison de ma mère est a cueillit l'un des coquelicot planté par ma grand-mère. Je souris faiblement à ce souvenir.

Ma mère a tout de suite su qu'elle tomberait folle amoureuse de lui.

Voila pourquoi mon choix se tourne vers ces fleurs et non sur d'autres.

Le bleuet symbolise la délicatesse et la timidité et serait « le messager de tous les sentiments purs, naïfs ou délicats ». Les bleuetscomme les coquelicots continuaient à pousser dans la terre retournée par les milliers d'obus qui labouraient quotidiennement les champs de bataille.

J'aime cette double signification.

Celle liée à mes parents et celle lié à l'univers tout entier.

Celle du champ de bataille qu'est la vie. Semée d'embuche. Mais malgré cela, elles continuent de pousser.

L'harmonie de ces deux fleurs colorées est pour moi bien plus significatif que n'importe quel bouquet de lys blanches.

De plus, la signification du bleu va parfaitement à ma mère : rêve, sagesse, sérénité, vérité, fraîcheur, loyauté.

De même pour le rouge et mon père : l'amour, la passion, le triomphe, l'ardeur.

Mes parents m'associaient la couleur jaune.

'' fête, joie, chaleur, puissance, connaissance, amitié ''.

Aujourd'hui, les côtés péjoratifs sont plus représentatifs de la fille que je suis devenue :

'' traîtrise, mensonge, tromperie. ''

Je soupire lentement et continue ma route vers ma voiture en grelottant.

Je m'assoie à l'avant et regarde l'heure. 1h46.

J'ai pas dormi très longtemps. Et je ne dormirai pas plus pour cette nuit.

Je démarre et entame les 7 heures de route sous les notes de ma radio, le regard vague et perdu sur la route vide qui me fait face.

Il est environ 10h quand j'arrive chez moi.

J'ai fait une escale pour me dégourdir les jambes, prendre l'air et boire un café serré. Raisons de l'heure supplémentaire.

Je sors rapidement et pénètre dans mon appartement silencieux.

Je me déshabille en vitesse et m'approche avec appréhension du miroir.

J'ose enfin regarder et ce que j'y vois me glace le sang.

Comment ai-je pu finir dans cet état là ?

Comment fais-je pour encore me regarder en face ?

Co...Oh mon dieu... Lexa.. Elle m'a surement vu... Je ne supporte pas cet idée et suis prise de haut les cœurs violent pour finir par vomir dans les toilettes.

Enfin vomir. Bien grand mot. Je n'ai pas eu de vrai repas depuis 3 mois et je n'ai pas mangé une seule miette depuis plus de 2 jours.

D'ordinaire je me contante d'une pomme.

Mais là, même celle-ci n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un m'ai vu comme ça. Encore moins elle. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je reste une vingtaine de minutes penchée sur les toilettes, me tenant les cheveux d'une main, et m'agrippant au bord de l'autre.

J'enfile finalement un jean noir, un chemisier bordeaux à manches longues et ma veste en cuire.

Je passe quelques minutes à cacher les traces de fatigues, de lutte et de sanglots précédents. Je prend également le temps de masquer mon coquard naissant ainsi que les nombreuses éraflures qui parcours mon visage.

Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour mon arcade et ma lèvre.

Je trouverai bien une excuse en route.

Je trace un léger trait de crayon et lance un dernier regard fatigué à mon reflet.

Je souffle, détourne les yeux de dégout et retourne à l'extérieur après avoir récupéré mon sac.

J'arrive peu après au bahut.

Je reste un instant dans ma voiture histoire de remettre mes idées en place et me préparer à affronter mes amis...et...et Lexa.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de revenir après l'agression que j'ai subi.

La pensée de cette nuit me prend la gorge et une nausée puissante s'empare de mon être.

Des vertiges et des tremblements violents m'obligent à fermer les yeux.

Je laisse une dizaine de minutes passer avant de placarder mon éternel masque du '' tout va pour le mieux ''.

J'ouvre finalement la porte et sors.

Je m'aventure prudemment dans les couloirs ignorant les regards des autres élèves. Il faut dire que j'ai une mine à faire peur. J'ai l'impression de m'être battu en plein ring de boxe.

Mais bon, je choisi de les ignorer.

C'est là qu'elle sort en furie de l'un des amphi.

Elle est à quelques mètres de moi.

Je peux à peine distinguer la surprise sur son visage suivie du soulagement.

Mon cœur se serre et ratte quelques battements.

Je ne peux pas l'affronter tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prête.

Je n'arrive pas à voir la vérité en face.

Je n'arrive pas à voir le moment de faiblesse que j'ai eu face à elle.

Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce moment de faiblesse qui m'a fait fuir.

C'est le fait qu'elle ai voulu que je me confie à elle. Et que j'ai eu l'envie de le faire.

Oui j'en ai eu l'envie.

Tout chez elle m'aspire à lui faire confiance.

J'ai envie de lui dire. De lui parler, qu'elle m'écoute.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je n'arrive pas.

Et j'en ai peur.

Peur de l'emprise qu'elle a eu sur moi en si peu de temps.

Je tourne alors à contre-coeur les talons et me dirige vers les escaliers menant au toit.

J'accélère à la pensée de Lexa abattu par ma faute.

\- Je suis désolée Lexa... Tellement désolée.. si seulement c'était aussi simple... chuchotai-je à moi-même en continuant d'accélérer.

Tout à coup, je me retrouve propulser en arrière faute d'être rentré inconsciemment dans quelqu'un.

Je m'apprête à percuter le sol et à insulter la personne quand une main m'attrape l'avant-bras m'empêchant de chuter.

La dite personne me tire et me colle à elle.

\- Mon dieu Clarke. Tu es revenue. Je suis tellement soulagée tu peux pas savoir. Même si ça ne faisait aucun doute que tu reviendrai je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'angoisser comme à chaque fois. Dit la personne d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Je me recule rapidement et méfiante devant tant de contact et me détendis en voyant une Octavia tout sourire. Sourire qui disparut aussi rapidement à la vue de mon visage.

\- Oh mon dieu Clarke ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Dit-elle paniqué en portant sa main à sa bouche. Qui est ce qui t'as fait ça ?! Hurla t-elle presque.

Et voilà. La question tant attendue.

Je soupire lentement et déballe mon grand jeu d'actrice.

-Je comptais venir en skate ce matin. J'avais les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Je n'ai pas vu un gars qui sortait de son garage et je suis tombée de mon skate la tête la première sur les graviers. Rien de grave plus de peur que de mal ne t'inquiète pas. Et au cas où tu te le demanderai, oui je lui ai crié dessus. Fis-je en un clin d'oeil.

Elle me fixe en plissant lentement les yeux. Je sais qu'elle se doute si ce que je dis est vrai ou pas mais fini par abdiquer face à mon – faux – sourire et reprend.

\- Pff quel abrutis ce gars. T'aurai quand même pu faire attention ! T'as failli y passer ! Et répond à ton téléphone la prochaine fois ! Fit-elle en ricanant et en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- N'abuse pas il allait même pas à 10 kilomètres/heures O' répondis-je en rigolant doucement.

Je la vis reprendre son sérieux et continuer :

\- Dis Clarke... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as disparu l'autre soir avec Lexa ? Vous étiez ou ? Demanda-t-elle en un froncement de sourcils.

Tout à coup, mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

Un flot d'anciennes images défilèrent devant mes yeux.

Je revis la soirée en boucle. Encore et encore.

Comme si je la revivais une nouvelle fois.

Une boule se forme au fond de ma gorge et je me retrouve incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Mon corps commence à trembler. Mon cœur tambourine violemment dans mon corps.

Je me vois. Allongée, en pleure, en train de hurler. Je n'entend plus que ça. Des hurlements. Des râles. Des pleurs. Des Cris.

Tout devient sombre autour de moi.

Non pas maintenant. Pas encore.

-Clarke ? Demanda Octavia paniquée devant moi. Clarke tu te sens bien ? Entendis-je en me sortant de ma torpeur.

\- Je... Je dois y aller. réussi-je à dire avant de partir en marchant rapidement vers je ne sais quelle direction.

Je dois sortir. Il me faut de l'air. Maintenant.

J'arrive devant la porte du toit et l'ouvre brusquement à bout de souffle.

Les rayons de Soleil et la brise légère du vent viennent chatouiller mon nez, m'amenant à fermer les yeux et à expirer bruyamment en régulant ma respiration.

La nature a vraiment un don d'apaisement sur moi.

Je m'installe au bord du toit et sors une canette que j'ouvre en un _pshit,_ d'une main encore tremblante.

Je sirote doucement et sens le liquide frais glisser le long de ma gorge.

Je ne compte pas déjeuner. Ce Coca fera l'affaire pour tenir la journée.

Je ferme les yeux et éloigne ma précédente semi-crise de panique loin de moi.

Si Octavia n'était pas intervenue, elle se serait transformée en véritable crise de panique.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Je réouvre les yeux et dérive mon esprit sur Lexa.

Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire? Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Impossible.

Peut-être que je pourrai lui dire que j'ai juste eu besoin d'être seule suite à cette fameuse nuit ?

 _Cette_ nuit là...Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi je ne vais pas porter plainte ?

Et bien par peur simplement. Je connais Finn. Il a énormément de contact. Et même derrière les barreaux il trouvera un moyen de m'atteindre et de s'en prendre à moi. Il a cet emprise menaçante sur moi.

La situation serait pire qu'elle n'est déjà.

Cette simple pensée me fit frissonner d'angoisse.

Je ne veux pas aggraver les choses.

Alors je laisse couler.

Est-ce un traumatisme ? oui.

Est-ce la première fois qu'il le fait ? Non. Malheureusement.

C'est triste à dire, mais je m'y suis en quelques sorte habitué.

A toute cette violence. A ce malheur. A cette tristesse. A ce désespoir.

Seulement, je le confine au fond de mon être et l'enferme dans une boite scellée et fermée à double tour dont personne ne détient les clés.

Mais cette boite n'est pas parfaite. Elle a des fissures.

C'est par ces fissures que s'échappent quelques images passées. Engendrant alors des crises violentes.

Mais j'apprend à les canaliser.

Je ne les contrôle pas loin de là.

J'essaye juste à contrôler ce qui pourrait amener à une crise.

Comme tout à l'heure avec Octavia.

Je n'avais pas prévu sa question.

Si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurai contourné et évité cette presque crise par la même occasion.

Cette boite n'est pas parfaite certes, mais elle est tout ce que j'ai pour renfermer mon passé qui me ronge.

Voila comment j'arrive à ne rien laisser paraître.

Voila comment j'arrive à duper autant de gens.

Tout à coup, les paroles de Lexa résonnent dans ma tête.

« _Clarke. T_ _u n'es pas obligé d'utiliser ton faux sourire avec moi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'essayer de me duper comme tu le fais avec les autres personnes. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas crédule._ »

Est-ce vrai ? Ca ne marche pas avec elle ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Qu'a t-elle de plus que les autres ?

Tout Clarke...Elle a tout... fit une petite voix lointaine au fond de ma tête.

°0°0°0°0°

Il est actuellement 12h.

La sonnerie se fait entendre. Le raffut des élèves retentit et le bruit des moteurs se joint à eux.

L'agitation de la ville résonne comme un bruit lointain. Très lointain. J'ai l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres. D'être loin au dessus de la ville. De n'apercevoir que des petits points noirs semblables à des fourmis.

Une énorme fourmilière dans laquelle je suis prise.

Incapable de trouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe sans fin.

Le ding de mon téléphone indiquant que j'ai reçu un message me sort de ma rêverie.

 **De Harper :**

 _\- T où ? On est à la cafet'_ – **Aujourd'hui à 12h07**

 **De Moi :**

 _\- M'attendez ps. Vs rejoins après_ – **Aujourd'hui à 12h07**

 **De Harper :**

 _\- Okay Blondie !_ **\- Aujourd'hui à 12h08**

Je range mon portable dans mon sac et me replonge dans mes méditations.

°0°0°0°0°

Il est maintenant 14h00 quand je décide à descendre de mon perchoir.

Je me suis contentée d'observer les rayons de soleil, les vas et viens des étudiants, les brouhahas incessants, le sifflement du vent, les tourbillons de feuilles qui voletaient, les oiseaux qui planaient haut dans le ciel.

Je ne prend pas la peine de retourner en cours que je me dirige vers la salle de théâtre.

Salle où j'ai l'habitude d'aller tout les mercredi et Vendredi à 14h.

Car oui. Nous avons cours même le mercredi aprem. Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Alors je n'y vais pas. Je préfère occuper mon temps dans des choses que j'aime plutôt que de le perdre dans des choses que j'oublierai dans quelques semaines.

Je pousse la porte : vide.

Je soupir alors de soulagement. J'aime avoir cette salle rien que pour moi.

Je referme la porte et m'avance vers les coulisses.

Je vais allumer l'un des projecteurs, branche le micro et attrape l'une des guitares destinées aux élèves. J'en choisi une en bois d'acajou assez sombre.

Je viens toujours ici lorsque j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. C'est l'un des moyens que j'utilise pour m'exprimer. Je ne sais pas le faire autrement que par l'art.

La musique, le chant, le dessin, la peinture.

Je n'ai aucune gêne et aucune honte lorsque je chante.

Je n'aime juste pas le partager. Comme la plupart des choses.

J'aimerai secrètement pouvoir montrer au monde tout ces bousculements qui sommeillent en moi. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Car j'ai toujours le même principe qui résonne dans ma tête : Ca ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.

Oui je vis avec ce principe. Idiot surement. Mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je reviens vers le micro. La puissante lumière du projecteur m'oblige à amener ma main à mes yeux.

Je m'installe au centre de la scène sur un tabouret et passe la lanière de la guitare autour de mon cou avant de gratter quelques cordes.

Je souris. J'aime le doux son que produit une guitare acoustique.

Je commence alors à produire quelques notes.

Et j'entame une chanson.

Down de Jason Walker.

Cette même chanson que j'ai chanté une fois à mon père pour lui faire comprendre l'aide dont j'avais besoin étant collégienne. Je ne savais pas m'exprimer. Alors je lui ai chanté. Aujourd'hui encore je chante pour m'exprimer.

Je traversais une période assez noire.

Il faut dire que les enfants de cet âge là n'ont pas vraiment de retenue et se défoule sur la première venue.

J'étais l'une d'elle.

Un peu ronde mais jolie, attisant les jalousies des filles de mes yeux bleus et de mes cheveux blonds ondulés, et les moqueries des garçons sur mes rondeurs.

Je suis vite devenue anorexique arrivée au lycée. Ne mangeant que une pomme un jour sur deux.

Puis j'ai repris des formes lorsque j'ai rencontré Finn. Il m'a vraiment aidé à cette époque.

Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée.

A la mort de... _eux_... et face à _ses_ actions...tout s'est a nouveau effondré et j'ai recroisé l'ancienne Clarke.

Seule, subissant les colères de la société, coulant petit à petit vers les abysses de la vie.

Cette chanson est aujourd'hui encore d'actualité. Malheureusement.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse résonner ma voix dans la salle vide.

 _ ** **I don't know where I'm at****_ _  
Je ne sais pas ou je suis  
_ _ ** **I'm standing at the back****_ _  
Je me tiens à l'écart  
_ _ ** **And I'm tired of waiting****_ _  
Et je suis fatigué d'attendre  
_ _ ** **Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.****_ _  
Ici dans cette file d'attente, espérant que je trouverai ce que je poursuis_

 ** **I shot for the sky****  
 _Je visais le ciel_  
 ** **I'm stuck on the ground****  
 _Je suis cloué au sol_  
 ** **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down****  
 _Alors à quoi bon essayer, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_  
 ** **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?****  
 _Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé?_  
 ** **I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.****  
 _Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi cela tombe bas, bas, bas._

 ** **I'm not ready to let go****  
 _Je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner_  
 ** **Cause then I'd never know****  
 _Parce que sinon je ne pourrais jamais savoir_  
 ** **What I could be missing****  
 _Ce que je pourrais manquer_  
 ** **But I'm missing way too much****  
 _Mais je rate bien trop de choses_  
 ** **So when do I give up what I've been wishing for?****  
 _Alors quand vais-je abandonner ce que j'ai souhaité?_

 _Quelques larmes commencent à perler au bord de mes yeux._

 ** **I shot for the sky****  
 _Je visais le ciel_  
 ** **I'm stuck on the ground****  
 _Je suis cloué au sol_  
 ** **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down****  
 _Alors à quoi bon essayer, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_  
 ** **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?****  
 _Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé?_  
 ** **I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.****  
 _Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi cela tombe bas, bas, bas._

 ** **Oh I'm going down, down, down****  
 _Oh je vais au plus bas, bas, bas_  
 ** **Can't find another way around****  
 _Je ne peux pas trouver le moyen de tout inverser_  
 ** **And I don't wanna hear the sound, of losing of what I never found.****  
 _Et je ne veux pas entendre le son, de perdre ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé_

 ** **I shot for the sky****  
 _Je visais le ciel_  
 ** **I'm stuck on the ground****  
 _Je suis cloué au sol_  
 ** **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down****  
 _Alors à quoi bon essayer, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_

 _Je sens les larmes couler mais je continue._

 ** **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?****  
 _Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé?_  
 ** **I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.****  
 _Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi cela tombe bas, bas, bas._

 ** **I shot for the sky****  
 _Je visais le ciel_  
 ** **I'm stuck on the ground****  
 _Je suis cloué au sol_  
 ** **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down****  
 _Alors à quoi bon essayer, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_  
 ** **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown****  
 _Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé?_

 ** **Oh it's coming down, down, down.****  
 _Oh c'est au plus bas, bas, bas._

Apres quelques grattements supplémentaire qui résonne en écho, je me laisse bercer par le silence de la salle, baissant la tête sous le projecteur, et laissant couler les larmes légères le long de mes joues, étouffant un prochain sanglot.

PDV Lexa

Je me rend machinalement vers la bibliothèque le cœur lourd et serré.

Il est près de 14h. Je n'ai pas eu la force de déjeuner. J'ai à peine mangé un demi sandwich.

J'espère pouvoir me vider la tête en me plongeant dans une multitude de livre pendant une bonne heure.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment hébergeant la bibliothèque.

Il comprend également la salle de théâtre, de musique et de toutes les autres formes d'art.

Je passe devant la salle de théâtre et entend une douce mélodie en sortir.

Je pousse doucement la porte et me retrouve à l'arrière des gradins.

Il y a une personne qui chante. Une fille.

Elle me tourne le dos et la lumière éblouissante des projecteurs m'empêchent de voir clairement l'identité de celle-ci.

Je n'entend que sa voix.

Sa voix est rauque. Douce. Elle s'accorde parfaitement à la chanson.

Down de Jason Walker. Cette chanson m'a toujours fait frissonner. Les paroles sont puissantes.

Et cette inconnue la rend encore plus belle.

Je suis époustouflée devant l'intensité et le timbre de sa voix, devant la justesse des notes, devant la douceur qu'elle utilise.

Elle met tellement d'émotion dans sa prestation que je n'ose l'interrompre.

Je me contante de fermer les yeux et de l'écouter paisiblement.

Inconsciemment, une larme soyeuse glisse au coin de mon œil.

Je ne sais pas la raison pour laquelle elle chante cette chanson plutôt sombre. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour une raison joyeuse.

Je respecte énormément ce genre de façon de libérer ses émotions.

 ** **Can't find another way around****  
 _Je ne peux pas trouver le moyen de tout inverser_  
 ** **And I don't wanna hear the sound, of losing of what I never found.****  
 _Et je ne veux pas entendre le son, de perdre ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé_

 ** **I shot for the sky**** _  
Je visais le ciel  
_ ** **I'm stuck on the ground**** _  
Je suis cloué au sol  
_ ** **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**** _  
Alors à quoi bon essayer, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_

 _Je la sens faire une légère pose et renifler doucement._

 _Je réouvre les yeux._

 _Elle pleure._

 _J'en suis sure._

 _Je n'ose pas bouger._

 _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne suis pas censée être là... pensai-je en me crispant._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle reprend._

 _Je me détend à nouveau et continue de l'écouter._

 ** **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?****  
 _Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé?_  
 ** **I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.****  
 _Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi cela tombe bas, bas, bas._

 ** **I shot for the sky****  
 _Je visais le ciel_  
 ** **I'm stuck on the ground****  
 _Je suis cloué au sol_  
 ** **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down****  
 _Alors à quoi bon essayer, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_  
 ** **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown****  
 _Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé?_

 ** **Oh it's coming down, down, down.**** _  
Oh c'est au plus bas, bas, bas._

Je décide finalement de déposer un petit papier dans le sac qui je présume est le sien.

Je sors un stylo, bloque le bouchon entre mes dents et m'appuie sur une de mes jambes posées sur la marche de l'estrade.

J'y écrit quelques lignes.

 _'' Si je pouvais entendre ta voix chaque jour, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. N'abandonne jamais le don que tu as d'éveiller autant de chose dans le corps des gens. ''_

Je souris doucement face au mot, referme mon stylo, le range, et dépose le mot avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. La détresse de la chanson ? Le besoin de soutien ? Le besoin que 'quelqu'un' ? D'aide ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais j'ai toujours trouvé incroyable les gens ayant ce don pour le chant.

Et je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entend une personne chanter aussi bien.

Une fois dehors, je m'adosse doucement à la porte et souffle d'aise.

Woaw. Quel talent. Quelles émotions. Quelle Histoire. Elle doit vivre ou avoir vécu des choses difficiles pour faire ressentir les émotions aussi fortement.

Le monde est vraiment fait d'artiste.

Celui ou celle des toilettes et celle-ci.

Je l'ajoute à ma liste de personne à rencontrer impérativement.

Je me rend plus légère mais perplexe face à cette inconnue et à son histoire mélodique, à la bibliothèque où je reste plus longtemps que prévu, le nez dans Fahrenheit 451 de Bradbury.

°0°0°0°0°

Je dévore les premiers chapitres avant de refermer mon livre et me lever silencieusement, prenant garde de ne pas déranger les quelques étudiants restants.

Je quitte la grande salle dont les étagères débordent de livres et emprunte le même couloir que précédemment.

Il est 16h30 passé.

Les couloirs sont plus calmes.

Les étudiants sont soit sur le campus, soit à leurs activités.

Les cours ici finissent à 16h permettant aux élèves d'exercer divers sports ou passe temps ou de consacrer du temps à étudier.

J'envoie un message à Octavia pour leur demander leur emplacement. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder :

 **De O' :**

 _\- On est dans le parc. T avec Clarke ? On la trouve pas et elle rép' pas comme d'hab' !_ **\- Aujourd'hui à 16h43**

 **De Moi :**

 _\- Euh non je sais pas où elle est. Je vais vite fait faire le tour du pôle d'art comme j'y suis et je vous retrouve !_ **\- Aujourd'hui à 16h44**

 **De O' :**

 _\- Okay pas de prob !_ \- **Aujourd'hui à 16h45**

Je range mon portable dans ma poche et arpente les couloirs en penchant la tête à chaque porte.

Aucune trace de Clarke.

Il ne me reste plus que l'atelier de peinture.

Je pousse la porte.

Elle est là.

Debout, dos à moi, les cheveux redressés en un chignon asymétrique et désordonné maintenu par quelques pinceaux, laissant voler quelques mèches vagabondes.

Les écouteurs fixés sur les oreilles, elle chantonne.

Cette vision fit battre mon cœur un peu plus.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Aucune idée. Mais il tambourine fortement dans ma poitrine.

Je m'assied non loin d'elle mais suffisamment écarté pour ne pas la déranger.

Je jette un œil à la toile qu'elle est en train de recouvrir d'un mouvement agile et maitrisé.

Je suis fascinée par la façon dont elle fait danser son pinceau.

La toile n'est faite que de gris, noir, blanc et vert.

Mais l'harmonie n'en est que magnifique.

Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle peint mais le peu que je vois m'impressionne.

Je reste la quelque minutes à l'observer manier son arme d'artiste avant qu'elle ne se frotte le menton, semblant réfléchir.

Elle se retourne finalement pour attraper un autre tube de peinture et sursaute dans un cri en me voyant.

Elle fit tomber ses quelques pinceaux et son tube de peinture précédemment choisi.

\- Je..je suis vraiment désolée je je euh je voulais pas te te faire peur ! Fis-je affolée en me précipitant pour ramasser ses ustensiles éparpillés sur le sol.

\- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque oui ! Me fais plus jamais ça ! Fit-elle en portant sa main à son cœur.

\- Je suis vraiment, Vraiment désolée Clarke...

\- C'est pas grave prévient moi juste la prochaine fois que tu t'incruste pendant mes séances de décompression fit-elle en un léger sourire.

\- Non Clarke je veux dire.. Je suis désolée pour hier et ce matin... C'était vraiment déplacé de ma part.. Et j'aurai surement pas du t'emmener chez moi alors qu'on se connait presque pas... Je...Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué... Puis ce matin je voulais vraiment que tu me parles... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... vraiment... J'aurai jamais du te demander ça... Désolée.. encore et encore... Dis-je rapidement avant de tourner les talons et de rapidement me diriger vers la sortie, fuyant son regard et sentant les larmes monter.

PDV Clarke

Apres quelques grattements supplémentaire qui résonnent en écho, je me laisse bercer par le silence de la salle et laisse couler les larmes légères le long de mes joues, étouffant un prochain sanglot.

Une dizaine de minutes passe.

Je fais disparaître les fantômes des larmes précédemment coulée et me lève avant de reposer la guitare.

J'éteins la salle, attrape mon sac et jette un dernier coup d'oeil à celle-ci.

Je souris faiblement en me remémorant la seule et unique fois où je suis montée sur cette scène face à un vrai public.

* Flashback*

 _Je stresse. Il me reste que... 5 minutes ! 5 minutes avant de monter sur scène ! Je stresse comme jamais je n'ai stressé auparavant. C'est horrible._

 _Octavia exerce des mouvements face à moi censés ma détendre._

 _\- O' en quoi remuer mes mains de haut en bas en faisant des ronds avec ma tête va m'aider à déstresser ?! Demandai-je affolé._

 _\- Rooooh ça va hein ! Chacun ses méthodes ! Raven qu'est s'tu fous ?! aide moi à détendre Clarke ! Cria t-elle en direction de Raven qui s'empiffrait de biscuits apéros. Hé ! Pas touche ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour préparer ce putain d'apéro ?!_

 _\- Quoi ? Attend tchu me dis que ch'est toi qui a fait ches bichoux ? Demanda Raven la bouche remplie de gâteaux. Mon Dieu mais tchu dois fenir cuichiner chez moi !_

 _Je rigolai bruyamment devant la bêtise de mes amies quand Octavia bondit sur Raven en lui donnant des petits coups de points sur le dos._

 _\- Ah tu vois ! Ma méthode déstresse marche hyper bien ! Reprit Raven après avoir recraché la moitié des gâteaux par terre en me voyant rire._

 _C'est là que j'entendis mon prénom résonner dans la salle._

 _\- On attend dorénavant un jeune talent, présentant pour la première fois ses capacités. J'ai nommé Clarke Griffin messieurs dames ! Sous vos applaudissement, la voici !_

 _Octavia me poussa brutalement ce qui manqua de me faire perdre l'équilibre._

 _Je me retrouvai en quelques secondes face à une centaine de personnes._

 _Le rouge me montai aux joues quand j'entendis un cri s'élever dans la foule._

 _\- VAS Y CLARKE ! CA C'EST MA FILLE !_

 _Je souris de plus belle en voyant mon père debout au milieu des spectateurs en me pointant du doigts, souriant fièrement et levant le pouce vers ma direction en un clin d'oeil._

 _Mon sourire s'accompagna d'un léger rire quand je vis ma mère le tirer par la manche pour le faire rassoir._

 _Oui elle avait honte de mon père._

 _Moi je trouvais la situation plutôt amusante._

 _Mais la réalité me rattrapa._

 _Je devais m'assoir sur ce tabouret et chanter une chanson. Oui je le devais._

 _Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, soufflai une dernière fois et m'installai._

 _Je grattai les premières notes à ma guitare et commençai ma chanson oubliant le monde autour de moi._

 _Je fini les dernières notes de When We Were Young de Adele, sous les applaudissement du public._

 _Je ne pouvais cesser les quelques larmes de couler alors que Raven et Octavia me rejoignirent sur scène dans un câlin général._

 _Ce fut la seule et unique fois que mes parents me virent chanter sur scène._

 _Ce fut la seule et dernière fois où j'ai chanté devant d'autres personnes._

*Fin du Flashback*

Je ferme finalement la porte et tourne le dos à la salle en me dirigeant vers l'atelier de peinture.

°0°0°0°0°

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je travaille sur une peinture assez confuse.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai voulu représenter sur celle-ci. J'ai juste laisser courir mes sentiments, mes doutes, mes peines.

Et ça ne ressemble qu'à un amas de gris, de noir, de blanc et de vert.

De vert ? Tiens...

Il...Il me rappelle un certain vert... Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je décide donc de l'intensifier avec un dérivé plus clair.

Je me retourne pour m'emparer de mon tube de peinture mais sursaute violemment lorsque je vois quelqu'un assis derrière moi.

Lexa.

Lexa est la personne qui se tient derrière moi.

Oui Lexa. La personne à qui appartient le vert qui me préoccupait plus tôt.

\- Je..je suis vraiment désolée je je euh je voulais pas te te faire peur ! Fit-elle affolée en se précipitant pour ramasser mes ustensiles éparpillés sur le sol.

\- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque oui ! Me fais plus jamais ça ! Dis-je en portant ma main à mon cœur.

\- Je suis vraiment, Vraiment désolée Clarke...

\- C'est pas grave prévient moi juste la prochaine fois que tu t'incruste pendant mes séances de décompression Fis-je en un léger sourire.

\- Non Clarke je veux dire.. Je suis désolée pour hier et ce matin... C'était vraiment déplacé de ma part.. Et j'aurai surement pas du t'emmener chez moi alors qu'on se connait presque pas... Je...Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué... Puis ce matin je voulais vraiment que tu me parles... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... vraiment... J'aurai jamais du te demander ça... Désolée.. encore et encore... Dit-elle rapidement avant de tourner les talons et se diriger énergiquement vers la sortie.

\- Lexa attend ! Dis-je soudainement en lui attrapant le bras et en la retournant face à moi. Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur.

Les yeux gonflés et rouge, embués de larmes. Je ne pu me contenir en voyant la faiblesse et la tristesse sur son visage. C'est en la voyant comme ça que je compris. Que je su.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas continuer à essayer de la duper. Pas elle. Je n'y arrive pas.

Vous devez surement vous dire que c'est une chose totalement idiote du fait que je ne la connais quasiment pas, que je la connais depuis que 3 jours et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne contrôle ni mon esprit ni mon cœur.

Sinon je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui.

Puis elle a ce truc qui fait que j'ai envie d'être différente avec elle. Du moins j'ai envie d'essayer de l'être.

\- Je... C'est pas ta faute.. repris-je difficilement. Tu pouvais pas savoir et t'y es pour rien... Je..Je suis désolée d'être partie de la sorte. J'ai agis comme une idiote moi aussi.. J'aurai du te prévenir..

Je me surpris moi-même à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser après mes actes. Quand je les fait c'est que j'en ai envie. Alors pourquoi m'excuserai-je ?

Car il s'agit de Lexa. Et je regrette d'être partie comme ça. Oui vous avez bien lu. Moi Clarke Griffin avoue regretter avoir laisser une fille. Cette fille.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de me faire Lexa Woods mais c'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien répétai-je en chuchotant et en effaçant une larme sur sa joue de mon pouce. Vraiment pour rien. Fini-je par dire en caressant sa joue et en souriant doucement.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille me fait mais elle m'apaise étrangement et me soulage. J'ai envie de sourire avec elle. Chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis très très longtemps.

\- Je suis tellement désolée dit-elle avant de laisser de forts sanglots s'emparer de son être.

Je ne résiste pas une seconde de plus et l'attire vers moi en une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Chut...si tu es une idiote alors je suis la pire des imbéciles Dis-je en resserrant mes bras autour de son corps tremblotant et en caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Je ne peux pas te promettre de te raconter pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte Fis-je en me reculant légèrement et en replaçant une mèche fugitive derrière son oreille. Mais je te promet d'essayer du mieux que je peux de construire de bonnes bases entre nous et réparer le peu que j'ai cassé.

Ce sera le jour de l'étonnement. Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai fait autant d'action allant à l'encontre de mes principes dans la même journée.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse, puis j'engage le contact avec une personne que je connais depuis seulement quelques jours, et enfin je fais une promesse à cette même personne.

C'est vraiment un jour étrange.

Il faudra que je le note histoire de le faire rentrer dans le Livre Guiness des Records 2018.

\- Je...Tu n'es pas une imbécile... fronça t-elle des sourcils avant de reprendre. J'ai moi aussi tout foiré alors je ne te laisserai pas réparer tout toute seule... répondit-elle d'une petite voix toute mignonne et en souriant doucement.

Nous décidons finalement de rejoindre les autres.

La gêne avait disparu. Remplacée par le bien-être et le soulagement de s'être retrouvées.

C'est donc sourire aux lèvres que nous nous rejoignons nos amis attablés à l'extérieur.

°0°0°0°0°

\- Et beh qu'est ce qui vous arrive à vous deux pour que vous souriez de la sorte ? Demanda Raven amusée.

Lexa me lança un regard et me souris. Je fis de même et pu lire dans ses yeux toute la franchise et la joie qui émanait de cette fille.

Elle est vraiment incroyable. Comment j'ai fait pour lui parler comme ça ce matin ?

Je m'assis au pied de l'arbre à côté de la table où mes amis étaient. J'étend mes jambes et observe Lexa se positionner sur l'herbe à mes côtés.

Je me perd dans ses magnifiques yeux verts perçants avant qu'une certaine brune ne brise ma contemplation.

\- Allo la Terre appelle Clarke je répète La Terre appelle Clarke me recevez-vous ? Fit Raven en bougeant sa main devant mes yeux.

Je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant.

\- La ferme Reyes ! Retourne compter tes boulons et me fait pas chier !

\- Comment ose tu parler ainsi de mes petits bijoux ? Dit-elle d'un air faussement outrée, main sur la poitrine.

\- Raven. Tu parles de boulons là... Constata Harper se retenant d'exploser de rire.

\- Et alors ? Est ce que je critique tes ustensiles de cuisine toi hein ? Répliqua cette dernière.

\- Reyes. Tu n'oserai pas. Fit Harper, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens !

Je me penche vers Lexa pour lui chuchoter :

\- Là, on s'aventure sur une pente glissante. Très glissante.

Une Harper qui sauta sur Raven confirma mes dires.

Lexa pouffa de rire suite à ma phrase ce qui déclencha un nouveau bondissement au niveau de mon cœur. Elle est vraiment resplendissante quand elle rigole. Je souris à mon tour et observe la scène de drama qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

* Plus tard dans la soirée *

Nous finissons par nous séparer mutuellement avec le reste de la bande et rejoindre nos appartements respectifs après s'être souhaité une bonne soirée.

''Bonne''...

C'est en appréhendant dangereusement cette dernière que je pris la route en direction de mon appartement.

Je pénètre fatiguée dans celui-ci avant d'allumer la lumière de la cuisine.

C'est repartit.

Je suis à nouveau seule. Face à la dure réalité.

Je repasse ma journée en boucle dans ma tête.

C'était vraiment compliqué aujourd'hui.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'a pas cessé de faire des montagnes russes.

Il y a le coté positif :

Je suis vraiment soulagée que Lexa ne m'en veuille pas. Puis ce mot qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Quelques heures plus tôt

Je me penche pour ramasser mon sac.

Je remarque un petit bout de papier posé sur mes affaires. Il n'y était pas tout à l'heure et ça j'en suis sûre.

Je l'attrape et le déplie doucement.

« Si je pouvais entendre ta voix chaque jour, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. N'abandonne jamais le don que tu as d'éveiller autant de chose dans le corps des gens. »

Wow.

Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche de ce ou cette mystérieuse inconnue.

Sans grande surprise, je ne vis personne.

Un sourire léger apparaît sur mon visage.

Ce genre de mot, qui peut paraître insignifiant aux premiers abords, réchauffe vraiment le cœur.

Ce genre de mot que je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu..

Ce genre d'attention que j'aimerai retrouver..

Je secoue la tête afin de chasser mes pensées et glisse le mot dans ma poche avant de sortir.

Oui ce mot m'a vraiment réchauffé le cœur.

Puis j'ai pu chanté et peint.

Tout est parfait non ?

Non...

Non car malgré toutes ces petites choses positives, le négatif est bien trop important, bien trop présent, bien trop lourd. Le négatif à bien trop d'emprise sur ma vie.

Imaginez vous un verre d'eau pure. Une belle eau claire et douce.

Maintenant, prenez un pinceau imbibé de peinture noire et faites tomber quelques gouttes dans le verre.

Les gouttes ont beau être minimes, l'eau n'est plus claire. L'eau n'est plus pure.

Elle est teintée de noir.

Cette métaphore représente ma condition de vie.

Le négatif qui empiète sur le positif.

Alors oui il est bel et bien présent. Ce matin fut une mâtinéetrès très dure. Mon cœur se serre à cette simple pensée.

Pourquoi tout cela est-il arrivé ?

Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Quelques gouttes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je soupire, allume la musique et m'approche de l'étagère à alcool de mon père.

Je l'ouvre et tire une bouteille de Jack daniel's.

Je me sert un verre.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

J'entame la même action que j'effectue depuis 3 mois chaque soir.

J'entame la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour parvenir à m'endormir.

J'entame la seule chose qui me permette de ne pas garder les yeux ouverts toute la nuit.

J'entame la seule chose qui me fait oublier la réalité le temps d'une nuit.

Je vide les deux tiers de la bouteille puis la repose sur la table.

Le bruit de celle-ci contre le bois fait écho dans mes oreilles.

Cette impression qu'une personne cogne incessamment sur les parois de mon cerveau, arrivant jusqu'à mes tympans en un bruit sourd et lourd.

Je n'ai pas pu les sauver..

Comment aurai-je pu si je ne peux même pas me sauver moi-même...

A cette pensée, je sombre dans l'inconscience sous les paroles de Give up Half Moon Run.

 _ ** **I just wanted****_ _  
Je voulais simplement  
_ _ ** **To resolve it****_ _  
Résoudre ça  
_ _ ** **To make peace with****_ _  
Pour faire la paix avec  
_ _ ** **All those weekends****_ _  
Tous ces week-ends_

 ** **We all just give up****  
 _Nous baissons simplement tous les bras_  
 ** **We all stand down****  
 _Nous restons à terre_  
 ** **With no lesson learned****  
 _Sans qu'aucune leçon ne soit apprise_  
 ** **With our eyes half shut****  
 _Avec les yeux à demi-clos_

 ** **No confusion****  
 _Aucune confusion_  
 ** **It's been obvious****  
 _C'est évident_  
 ** **Hallelujah****  
 _Alléluia_  
 ** **I've been saved by no one again, and again****  
 _Je n'ai été sauvé par personne encore et encore_

 ** **But we all just give up****  
 _Mais nous baissons simplement tous les bras_  
 ** **We all stand down****  
 _Nous restons à terre_  
 ** **With no lesson learned****  
 _Sans qu'aucune leçon ne soit apprise_  
 ** **With our eyes half shut.****  
 _Avec les yeux à demi-clos._

Je sombre non pas sous l'image d'un néant sombre et vide.

Mais sous une paire d'yeux perçants, d'un vert profond.

* * *

 **Info : Je posterai tous les samedis dorénavant !**

 **Chapitre terminé ! Alors vos avis ?**

 **Vous avez aimé les musiques que j'ai incrusté ? Vous les connaissiez ?**

 **Je les adore personnellement !**

 **Et malgré les sad moment vous pensez quoi des moments Clexa tout doux ?**

 **Le Clexa arrive doucement mais surement ! Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses !**

 **Prochain Chapitre :** **Un mois est passé, de nouveaux personnages, d'autres plus centré sur l'histoire. Une soirée, des péripéties.**

 **Chapitre 6 :** **I can't.**

 **Réponses aux reviews précédentes :**

 **Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de lire et répondre à vos reviews alors n'hésitez surtout pas à en poster ! C'est la chose qui me motive le plus !**

 **Rosiie09 :**

 **Oui il ne peut pas y avoir que du négatif ou du positif je préfère mélanger les deux ^^ Oui c'est un bon début ! Ca promet du bon pour la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! :)**

 **Guest :**

 **Ce chapitre a t-il répondu à tes questions haha ? :D Oui la logique aurait voulu que elle y aille mais elle a des raisons ! Je vous éclairerai un peu plus sur celles-ci dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **;) Et non ce n'est pas sa priorité.. Des choses lourdes pèsent sur elle ce qui empêche ça.. Héhé exact ! Elle ne l'est plus !**


	6. Chapter 6: I can't

**Merci pour toutes vos lectures ! Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux et je suis toujours aussi motivée et impatiente de voir vos retours !**

 **Ils ne me motivent pas seulement plus, ils me remplissent le cœur de bonheur !**

 **C'est vraiment un plaisir de voir que ça vous plait.**

 **Etant donné que je souhaite poursuivre mes études dans la réalisation cinématographie, voir que mes écrits plaisent me réjoui plus que jamais.**

 **J'ai pour but d'un jour adapter une de mes fanfictions en film.**

 **Je vous tiendrai au courant !**

 **Quelques mots sur le chapitre : Du remous dans la vie de Clarke. Ses démons ne la lâchent pas. Mais Lexa ne va pas baisser les bras. Une fois qu'elle se retrouve mêler aux problèmes, elle ne peut pas en sortir. Et elle n'en a pas l'intention.**

 **Les personnages de la série The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture et rdv en bas :)**

* * *

\- BLURRING WORDS -

 **Chapitre 6 : I can't.**

PDV Lexa

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis _cette_ nuit-là. Nous en n'avons pas reparlé avec Clarke. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête.

Nous nous sommes un peu rapprochées mais pas suffisamment pour que j'en apprenne plus sur son passé.

Je sais juste qu'elle n'a pas de frère ni de sœur, qu'elle vit seule et que c'est une artiste.

Je n'avance pas vraiment.

J'essaye hein ne vous faite pas d'idées comme quoi j'ai abandonné. Loin de là.

Je sais depuis le début que j'allais me heurter de nombreuses fois à un mur avant de parvenir à un semblant de quelque chose.

Hier encore j'ai essayé de lui parler. En vain.

 _* Flashback *_

 _Je viens de finir les cours. Demain c'est samedi. Je vais enfin pouvoir souffler._

 _J'ai finalement pu intégrer le pôle de gendarmerie où j'ai rencontré une dénommé Echo qui est vite devenue une de mes plus proches camarades de classe._

 _C'est une fille assez froide en extérieure mais qui s'est rapidement intégrée au reste du groupe._

 _Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais je sais que je peut compter sur elle malgré ses habituels regards noirs et air de mépris envers les gens._

 _Bref là je suis actuellement en train d'aller à la bibliothèque me changer les idées._

 _Je passe comme à mon habitude devant la salle de théâtre._

 _Toujours cette même inconnue._

 _Tous les Vendredi à 14h au même endroit._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est._

 _Elle ne sait toujours pas qui lui laisse chaque fois un petit mot._

 _Car oui j'en laisse un chaque fois._

 _Les musiques tristes s'enchainent chaque Vendredis alors je tante d'éclairer sa vie au moins un instant. De la rendre meilleure le temps de quelques secondes._

 _Cette fois, elle chante Clocks de Coldplay :_

 _ ** **The lights go out and I can't be saved****  
 _Les lumières s'éteignent et je ne peux être sauvé_  
 ** **Tides that I tried to swim against****  
 _Les courants contre lesquels j'ai essayé de nager,_  
 ** **Have brought me down upon my knees****  
 _M'ont fais tomber à genoux_  
 ** **Oh I beg, I beg and I plead****  
 _Oh, je supplie, je supplie et j'implore_  
 ** **Singing****  
 _En chantant__

 ** _ **Come out the things unsaid**_** _  
_ _ _Sortez du non-dit,__ _  
_ ** _ **Shoot an apple off my head**_** _  
_ _ _Tirez sur une pomme posée sur ma tête__ _  
_ ** _ **And a trouble that can't be named**_** _  
_ _ _Et sur un Problème qui ne peut pas être nommé,__ _  
_ ** _ **A tiger's waiting to be tamed**_** _  
_ _ _Un tigre attend d'être dompté__ _  
_ ** _ **Singing**_** _  
_ _ _En Chantant__

 ** _ **You are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__

 ** _ **You are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__

 ** _ **Confusion that never stops**_** _  
_ _ _La confusion ne s'arrête jamais,__ _  
_ ** _ **The closing walls and the ticking clocks**_** _  
_ _ _A fermer les murs et à faire sonner les horloges__ _  
_ ** _ **Gonna come back and take you home**_** _  
_ _ _Revenir et te ramener à la maison,__ _  
_ ** _ **I could not stop, that you now know**_** _  
_ _ _Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, tu sais ceci maintenant__ _  
_ ** _ **Singing come out upon my seas**_** _  
_ _ _En chantant viens dans mes océans,__ _  
_ ** _ **Curse missed opportunities**_** _  
_ _ _La malédiction a loupé des occasions__ _  
_ ** _ **Am I a part of the cure**_** _  
_ _ _Suis-je une partie de la guérison,__ _  
_ ** _ **Or am I part of the disease**_** _  
_ _ _Ou suis-je une partie de la maladie ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Singing**_** _  
_ _ _En chantant__

 ** _ **You are, you are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__ _  
_ ** _ **You are, you are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__ _  
_ ** _ **You are, you are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__ _  
_ ** _ **You are, you are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__

 ** _ **And nothing else compares**_** _  
_ _ _Et rien d'autre n'est au même niveau__ _  
_ ** _ **And nothing else compares**_** _  
_ _ _Et rien d'autre n'est au même niveau__ _  
_ ** _ **And nothing else compares**_** _  
_ _ _Et rien d'autre n'est au même niveau__ _  
_ ** _ **And nothing else compares**_** _  
_ _ _Et rien n'est au même niveau__

 ** _ **You are, you are**_** _  
_ _ _Tu es, tu es__

 ** _ **Home, home where I wanted to go**_** _  
_ _ _A la maison, à la maison, là où je voulais aller__ _  
_ ** _ **Home, home where I wanted to go**_** _  
_ _ _A la maison, à la maison, là où je voulais aller__ _  
_ ** _ **Home, home where I wanted to go (You are)**_** _  
_ _ _A la maison, à la maison, là où je voulais aller (Tu es)__ _  
_ ** _ **Home, home where I wanted to go (You are)**_** _  
_ _ _A la maison, à la maison, là où je voulais aller (Tu es)__

 _ _J'en ai appris plus sur elle juste en l'écoutant chanter.__

 _ _Les chansons qu'elle choisit raconte toujours quelque chose sur elle-même car elle finit toujours par verser quelques larmes.__

 _ _C'est ce que j'ai compris ou que j'ai cru comprendre.__

 _ _Elle aime les artistes ayant une histoire eux aussi.__

 _ _Elle aime beaucoup Coldplay.__

 _ _Elle a perdu un ou des êtres chers aux vues des titres choisis.__

 _ _Toujours sombres et péjoratifs.__

 _ _Je ne sais rien d'autre.__

 _ _Un jour j'espère en savoir plus.__

 _ _Je suis donc restée à l'écouter, puis j'ai posé mon mot et suis sortie.__

 _ _Cette fois, la chanson qu'elle avait choisi m'a touché plus particulièrement. Surement l'emploi de la deuxième personne du singulier. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'adressait directement à moi.__

 _ _J'ai retrouvé la bibliothèque comme à mon habitude et ai rejoint Clarke dans la salle de peinture 2h après.__

 _ _Elle s'est habituée à ma présence.__

 _ _Elle sait que je viens la voir tout les Vendredis.__

 _ _Elle ne me laisse pas voir ce qu'elle peint mais elle me laisse la regarder peindre, ce qui me convient largement.__

 _ _C'est une façon de garder un œil sur elle et de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Du moins j'aime à le croire.__

 _ _Aujourd'hui, je me lève et me dirige vers elle.__

 _ _Elle voit du coin de l'oeil que je m'avance et cache son tableau en le retournant.__

 _ _\- Clarke...Tu n'es pas obligé de le cacher. Depuis le temps que je viens ici... Tu ne me laisserai pas voir ?demandai-je peu certaine face à son comportement.__

 _ _Je reçu pour toute réponse son dos. Elle rangea ses affaires et partie sans dire un mot.__

 _ _Je soupirai et m'assis sur une chaise.__

 _ _C'est tout le temps la même chose.__

 _ _Je fais un pas vers elle, elle en fait 10 en arrière.__

 _ _Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je vais tenir.__

 _ _Je me lève énergiquement.__

 _ _Non. Je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça.__

 _ _Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Elle a besoin de moi je le sais.__

 _ _Je sais que mes efforts ne sont pas en vain.__

 _ _Je le sais.__

 _ _Je sors de la salle déterminée à accomplir ce que j'avais en tête.__

 _ _* Fin du Flashback *__

Voila à peu près ce à quoi je me suis confrontée durant ce mois-ci.

Elle n'est pas très tactile avec les autres mais l'est un peu plus avec moi. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je me sens touchée par cette action.

J'ai l'impression d'être... 'spéciale' ? Oui c'est le mot.

Et j'espère l'être.

Cette pensée réchauffe mon cœur et fait s'étendre un léger sourire sur mon visage.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote ? Me demande Raven me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Oh pour rien répondis-je en remuant la paille dans mon verre, la sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Mouais j'y crois pas trop. Reprit-elle en me regardant du coin de l'oeil tout en sirotant doucement son verre d'eau.

Je la vois sourire à son tour en direction de la porte.

Je relève la tête afin de voir la source de cette joie soudaine et aperçoit Octavia suivie d'Harper et Echo rentrer dans le Café.

\- Coucou les filles ! Fit Octavia allégrement.

\- Hey ! Dis-je à l'unisson avec Raven.

\- Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Echo.

\- Oh environ hmmm... 2 heures et demi ? Fit Raven en zieutant son téléphone et en mimant de réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton.

\- Oh mon dieu on est tellement désolée ! s'affola Octavia, les mains sur la bouche.

\- Détend toi O'. Elle rigole on est là depuis 10 minutes. Repris-je en fermant les yeux calmement.

\- Pffff t'es pas drôle Lexie ! Bougonna Raven en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je vais te tuer Reyes ! menaça alors Octavia qui commençait à lui gratter le haut du crâne tandis qu'Harper lui tenait fermement les bras.

Les rires des trois amies firent retourner plusieurs clients mécontents.

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Clarke n'est pas avec vous ? Demandai-je finalement à Echo, ne voyant la blonde nul part.

-Si elle va arriver elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrai d'ici... elle regarda l'heure à son poignet et repris. D'ici une quinzaine de minutes ! Fit-elle tout sourire.

\- Ok parfait merci répondis-je en souriant à mon tour avant de me retourner vers les trois autres. Bon les filles et si vous arrêtiez avant qu'un client ne nous fasse expulser du café ?

\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Souffla Raven en fermant les yeux de douleurs. Harp' tu me fait mal au bras idiote !

En effet, la position de Raven ne devait pas être des plus confortable.

Un bras entre les genoux d'Harper, et l'autre coincé dans son dos.

\- C'est bon c'est bon je me rend ! Je suis désolée c'était une blague débile ! supplia t-elle alors.

\- Bien. Bon choix Reyes. Répondit fièrement Octavia en claquant sa main contre celle d'Harper tandis que Raven se frottait les bras énergiquement.

\- Je vous déteste toutes ! Bougonna à nouveau Raven.

\- Oh mais non tu nous adores ! Fit Octavia en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur le joue de le latina.

\- Garde ta bave Blake ! la poussa Raven en ricanant.

\- Bon et si vous commandiez ?! Coupai-je leur conversation mouvementée avant qu'une énième mini guerre ne se déclenche. Le serveur vient d'arriver !

\- Bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Echo.

\- Hmmm un chocolat viennois nutella pour moi ! S'exclama Harper en levant le bras en l'air.

\- Pareil pour moi ajoutèrent O' et Echo en coeur.

\- Et pour toi Raven ? Demandai-je.

\- Euuuuh... Je sais paaas ! Y a trop de choix... Café liégeois ? Chocolat viennois caramel ? Café allongé ? Café gourmand ? Cappuccino ? Ou peut-être le chocolat viennois daim ?

\- Tu comptes faire toute la carte ? La taquinai-je.

\- Raaaah arrête tu sais que je stresse quand on me presse ! Je.. Je crois que je vais prendre...hmmm... Une crêpe. Fit-elle joyeusement en souriant de plus belle et en refermant la carte en la claquant.

Je soupirai d'amusement devant le comportement de mon amie.

Elle est invraisemblable.

Du Raven tout craché.

Elle hésite sur plein de truc et fini par prendre quelque chose qui n'a absolument rien à voir.

\- Je vous amène ça. Fit le serveur en notant quelques mots sur son carnet avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir.

°0°0°0°0°

20 minutes passèrent avant que les clochettes de la porte ne se firent entendre.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un mouvement synchronisé pour voir Clarke sur le seuil de la porte.

Je la vis enlever son écharpe et son manteau avant de s'approcher de nous.

Je profite des quelques secondes que j'ai pour la regarder.

Elle semble encore et toujours fatiguée.

Elle porte son éternelle veste en cuire noir, un top gris, son jean noir habituel et une grosse écharpe bordeaux en laine.

Elle ne semble pas au top de sa forme.

Enfin, 'top' de sa forme. Façon de parler.

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la Clarke au '' Top de sa forme ''. Un jour j'espère la rencontrer.

Je la vois s'avancer doucement et nerveusement vers nous, se grattant à de multiples reprises l'avant bras droit.

De l'exéma ? Surement. Je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait.

Je remonte mes yeux pour finir dans les siens.

Je m'y perd quelques secondes quand elle esquisse un petit sourire. Un vrai petit sourire sincère. A l'inverse de celui qui suivi.

Je la vis en forcer un en regardant les filles avant de prendre la parole :

\- Hey. Désolée du retard.

\- C'est pas grave ma Clarkie ! Répondit Raven en lui souriant de plus belle.

\- Tu veux commander quelques choses ? Demanda Echo.

\- Hmm non merci je n'ai pas très faim. Répondit la concernée.

Et à ce que je vois, elle ne mange toujours pas plus.

Car oui j'ai remarqué ces 'repas' composés d'une pomme un jour sur deux. Je ne suis pas idiote pour ne pas le remarquer.

Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Je t'ai déjà commandé un truc en fait. Dis-je soudainement en lui tendant mon verre. Je t'en ai juste bu quelques gorgées. J'avais assez froid.

\- Mais non c'est le t...

Je donne un coup de pied discret à Raven avant qu'elle ne gaffe quoi que ce soit.

Je la fusille du regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se taire avant de me retourner vers Clarke en souriant.

\- Ah... Tu peux le garder si tu veux..Mais merci c'est gentil.. répondit-elle en fuyant mon regard.

\- Tûtûtût. Je l'ai pris pour toi. Me dis pas que j'ai payé pour rien ? Un cadeau ne se refuse pas Clarke. S'il te plait. Fis-je en un regard de chien battu.

Je la vis serrer les dents.

\- Bon ok... abdiqua t-elle finalement déclenchant un sourire de satisfaction sur mon visage.

Yes ! Criai-je de victoire dans la tête.

Si c'est la seule façon de la faire manger, alors je lui payerai tous les repas qui lui seront nécessaires..

Je la vis porter ses lèvres à la paille avant de siroter doucement le chocolat chaud.

MA paille. Là où mes lèvres étaient un peu plus tôt.

Cette simple pensée fit monter le rouge à mes joues.

Je me donne une claque mentale.

Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma pauvre Lexa ! Reprend toi ! Ca va pas ou quoi.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à ça ?

Surement parce qu'elle est trop mignonne à cet instant.

Oui ça doit être ça.

Le bout de son nez et ses joues encore rosies par le froid extérieur.

On a le droit de trouver une amie mignonne non ? On a le droit de la trouver magnifique ? D'avoir envie de l'emb.. STOP ! Putain mais stop ! Qu'est ce qui me prend !

Pense à autre chose Lexa pense à autre chose !

Je fais glisser mes yeux dans la salle à moitié pleine.

Je reviens vers la table de mes amies, en grande discussion, avant de surprendre Clarke m'observer doucement.

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur sa boisson, les joues légèrement plus roses.

Je la sens bizarre. Gênée.

Elle porte à nouveau sa main à son bras et se regratte frénétiquement.

C'est peut être un tic lorsqu'elle est mal à l'aise.

Est-ce que c'est moi qui la rend mal à l'aise ?

Sa voix me sorti de mes réflexions.

\- Je reviens. Je vais aux toilettes. Fit-elle en se levant.

Je la suivi du regard. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, je me retournai vers mes amies.

\- Vous ne la trouvez pas bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je alors.

\- Si je trouve aussi... Répondit Echo. Déjà quand on a débarqué chez elle, on avait l'impression qu'elle nous bloquait la porte comme si elle voulait pas qu'on rentre. On la vu avec de la peinture sur le nez alors on en a conclu qu'elle peignait mais je trouve ça louche quand même.

\- Oui je trouve aussi... reprit Octavia. Et si on faisait une petite soirée fille ce soir histoire de se changer les idées ?

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Raven tout excitée. Et oui je suis d'accord pour Clarke. On peut peut-être la faire boire pour qu'elle nous dise ? Demanda t-elle d'un air malsain.

\- Raven ! Cria Harper en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. T'es pas bien ! Clarke est notre meilleure amie ! On fait pas ça à ses meilleures amies ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un interrogatoire ! Juste de se changer les idées. Puis tu connais Clarke. Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool elle dira rien.

\- Pfff oui t'as raison... répondit-elle en s'affalant sur la table.

\- Je propose qu'on commence la mission « Changer les idées de Clarke ! » s'excita Octavia.

\- Yes je te suis ! s'emballa Raven en checkant avec cette dernière.

\- Nous aussi ! Nous écriâmes Harper, Echo et moi même.

Le centre de notre attention revint quelques minutes après.

Nos regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Euh... J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda t-elle en nous voyant toutes souriantes.

\- Non non rien ! Fit Octavia en un clin d'oeil vers le reste du groupe.

\- Okkkkk... Fit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Bon ! Sinon ce soir soirée films entre filles chez moi ! T'as pas le choix par la même occasion. Alors prenez toutes vos affaires et en route !

Elle ne nous laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'engouffra à l'extérieur suivie de Raven.

Je récupère mon manteau et attend le reste de la troupe.

Je laisse sortir Echo et Harper. Clarke a l'air en difficulté avec son manteau que je décide d'aller l'aider.

\- Attend laisse moi t'aider.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'énerva t-elle.

Je recule de quelques pas devant l'intonation qu'elle a employé. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

Je me sens presque honteuse d'avoir cru être quelqu'un de spécial pour finalement me faire remballer comme tous les autres.

\- Je..je suis désolée je suis fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.. se rattrapa t-elle en baissant les yeux et en réalisant le ton qu'elle avant employé. Tu...tu veux bien m'aider ?...demanda t-elle incertaine.

Je souris doucement. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse lorsque la 'Grande et imposante Clarke' me regarde timidement avec des petits yeux et une mine toute mignonne ? C'est impossible. J'oublie mon énervement précédent et lui répond.

\- Bien sûr. Attend ta manche est coincée dans le bouton arrière.

\- Merci...

Je lui tendis sa manche et remarqua l'intérieur de son coude droit ainsi que son poings immaculé de sang.

Ils étaient rouge. Très rouge. Son coude, lui, était Marqué par des plaques, des traces de griffures et... des petits trous ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je ne peux finir mes questionnements qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

Je fini de lui remonter sa manche et ajuste son col. J'attrape son écharpe et lui enroule en lui recouvrant l'intégralité du visage.

\- Lex' ! S'indigna t'elle en essayant d'enlever mes mains bloquées sur son écharpe. Lex' arrête ! dit-elle en rigolant

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rigoler. Quand je lui remis son écharpe correctement, ses cheveux en batailles donnant l'impression d'avoir subit la troisième guerre mondiale déclenchèrent un nouveau fou rire en moi.

\- Raaah je ressemble plus à rien ! Ronchonna t'elle en se retenant de rigoler et en remettant ses cheveux en place.

\- Oh non on dirait un arbre ! je me remis à rigoler de plus belle en me tenant fermement le ventre.

Je la vis se retourner et tourner les talons vers la sortie en bougonnant.

\- Clarke je rigole ! Fis-je en la rattrapant par la main et en la faisant se tourner vers moi.

Ce contact déclencha en moi un choc électrique qui me parcouru de part en part. Je rigole. Tu es magnifique. Tu l'es toujours. Un magnifique arbre certes mais magnifique quand même. Lui dis-je en souriant tendrement.

Je la vis rougir et baisser les yeux soudainement.

Je dépose délicatement un baiser sur sa joue ce qui l'a fit rougir encore plus qu'elle n'était.

\- On y va ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

\- Ou...Oui... Fit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe d'une manière toujours aussi mignonne.

Tandis que nous étions en train de sortir, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire.

Je lui avais dit qu'elle était magnifique.

Olalah mais je suis dans la merde moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça comme ça ?! Et c'était quoi ce bisou ?! Qu'elle idiote je suis ! Elle a du me trouver ridicule !

Je nous emmène dehors où les autres nous attendaient en tentant de dissimuler le rouge de mes joues, toujours ma main dans la sienne.

J'ouvre la porte du café et le froid s'empara de nos corps nous faisant alors grelotter.

Je sentis Clarke serrer d'avantage ma main en déplaçant la sienne, croisant ses doigts aux miens et s'emparant de mon bras pour venir se coller à moi.

Je frissonnai violemment.

Pour une autre raison que le froid extérieur. Mon cœur accéléra et tambourina fortement au fond de mon être.

Je serrai alors la main de Clarke en retour.

Ma gêne précédente disparu alors.

J'étais bien.

Je vis les filles baisser les yeux vers nos mains liées mais elles ne dirent rien.

\- Allez ! En voiture les gonzesses ! S'exclama Octavia en coupant le blanc qui s'était installé et en ouvrant la porte côté conducteur.

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se fit couper par cette dernière.

\- Et non Raven ! C'est moi qui conduit !

\- Pfff ! Souffla t-elle en croisant les bras.

Nous rigolâmes toutes ensembles et entrâmes dans la Jeep d'O'.

Clarke s'installa contre la fenêtre, je me mis à coté d'elle et me serra pour laisse rentrer Harper et Echo à nos cotés.

Il faut dire que cette voiture n'est pas faite pour accueillir plus de trois personnes à l'arrière. Alors on est obligées de se serrer comme on peut.

Non pas que ça me déplaise si il s'agit de Clarke.

PDV Octavia

On vit les filles sortir main dans la main.

Je lance un regard vers les autres qui me sourirent doucement.

On décide de ne rien dire et d'aborder le sujet une autre fois.

Il faudra que je leur dise que j'ai rendez-vous avec Lincoln la semaine prochaine.

J'ai trooop hate ! Il est tellement chou. La façon dont il me la demander haaann je craque il est adorable.

 _* Quelques jours auparavant *_

 _J'attend le reste du groupe à notre table habituelle dans le parc._

 _Ca fait une vingtaine de minutes que je les attend quand je sens une pression sur mon épaule._

 _Je me retourne en un cri aigu._

 _\- Lincoln ! T'es fou de me faire peur comme ça !_

 _\- Haha t'aurai vu ta tête ! Se moqua t-il alors._

 _\- idiot ! Fis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule._

 _Je le vis s'assoir en face de moi et retrouver son sérieux._

 _\- Hmm.. O' ?_

 _\- Oui ? Répondis-je incertaine devant la gêne qui émanait de son corps._

 _\- Tu...tu voudrais bien venir manger avec moi au DC mercredi prochain ?..._

 _A l'entente de cette demande, je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur résonner au fond de ma poitrine._

 _\- Ouhou Octavia ? Fit-elle en agitant sa main devant mes yeux me sortant de ma rêverie._

 _\- Oh euh oui désolée_

 _\- Alors ?_

 _Je le vis stressé en attendant ma réponse. Comment voulez vous que je refuse. Il est beaucoup trop chou._

 _\- Je viendrai volontiers avec rassurai-je en lui prenant la main._

 _* Fin FlashBack *_

J'ai tellement hâte. J'ai juste peur de la réaction de Lexa.. Le fait que j'ai rendez-vous avec son cousin.. J'espère qu'elle le prendra bien.

On embarque dans la voiture et je vois dans le rétroviseur, Lexa se coller à Clarke et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Elles sont adorables. Il se passe définitivement un truc entre elles. Je mettrai ça au clair ce soir.

Je souris et redescend mes yeux vers la route.

PDV Lexa

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et me détend.

Elle ne bougea pas ce qui fit monter l'anxiété en moi face à mon geste. Mais les petits cercles qu'elle effectua avec son pouce sur ma main me rassurèrent. Elle n'est pas gênée. Elle ne veut pas que je me décale. Elle est bien.

Et c'est tout ce que je demande.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin chez Octavia. Le trajet n'aurait dû durer qu'une quinzaine de minutes mais les bouchons en ont décidé autrement.

Nous descendîmes de la Jeep et courûmes presque jusqu'à l'appartement afin d'échapper au vent glacé qui sifflait entre les branches des érables et des sapins.

\- Si cette nuit il ne neige pas je me coupe un doigt ! Il fait au moins -8000 ! hurla presque Raven.

\- Oh ce serait tellement bien ! J'adore la neige ! Je suis sûre qu'il va neiger ! S'enthousiasma Harper en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et en sautillant joyeusement.

\- Tu aimes la neige Clarke ? Lui demandai-je en voyant ses yeux brillants d'excitation à l'évocation de la neige.

\- Oh euh oui j'aime beaucoup. Répondit-elle surprise par la question soudaine.

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un mince sourire réchauffant mon cœur au passage.

\- Bon Octavia tu grouilles ? On se les pèles ici ! Grommela Raven frottant ses mains sur ses bras dans le but de se réchauffer.

\- Eh oh miss Maligne aide moi à trouver les clés au lieu de rouspéter !

Je tenais toujours la main de Clarke. Clarke qui se cramponnait à mon bras en grelottant.

\- C'est bon je les ai ! Reprit-elle quelques secondes après. Haha c'est qui la plus forte ?! Fit-elle en brandissant sa relique au dessus de sa tête et en se tournant vers nous fièrement.

\- On s'en fouuuuu O' ! Bouge ! On va finir en glaçon à cette vitesse là ! râla de nouveau Raven

\- Arrête de te plaindre ou tu dors dehors toi ! C'est bon c'est ouvert !

Nous nous engouffrèrent dans l'appartement savourant la chaleur réconfortante.

Je soupire d'aise et fini par enlever mon manteau que je pose sur le meuble défini pour.

Je laisse courir mes yeux dans l'appart'.

\- Wow ça va tu te fais plaisir O' ! Il est vachement classe ton appart' ! S'émerveilla Echo devant le style moderne et design du lieu.

\- Oui je confirme il est magnifique. Ajoutai-je.

C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Les fois précédentes, nous allions chez Raven.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas haha. Mes parents – adoptifs - voulaient le meilleur pour mon frère et moi.

\- Ton frère ? Demanda Echo surprise.

\- Ah oui j'ai un frère de 4 ans mon ainé. Il est partie en Croatie l'année dernière. Il a fait des études de journalisme. Ses deux premières études il les a fait ici, avec moi. Donc voilà pourquoi l'appart est assez grand. Bon aujourd'hui c'est pas trop le même délire étant donné que j'y vis seule. C'est un peu trop grand pour y être seule. C'est pour ça que je fais beaucoup de soirée. Plaisanta t-elle. Enfin bref vous inquiétez pas y a la place pour tout le monde pour dormir !

Elle anima sa phrase en ouvrant les bras et tournant sur elle même, montrant l'espace suffisamment grand de l'endroit.

\- Trêve de blabla ! Place au film ! Clama Raven en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il est à peine 16h on va pas manger maintenant ! Quoi que...

Je la vis réfléchir quelques secondes et regarder en direction de la cuisine en se pinçant le menton du bout des doigts et en se mordant la lèvre, retenant un sourire en direction d'Octavia.

Ce genre de regard qui indique une connerie très prochaine.

\- Non Ray' n'y pense même pas. La menaça Octavia en plissant les yeux.

S'en suivi une course poursuite, d'un côté Raven tentant d'atteindre les placards, de l'autre Octavia essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le lion affamé qu'était la mécano.

\- Lâche moi O' ! Tu nous as presque fait congeler dehors ! Laisse nous nous rassasier ! Supplia Raven étalée sur le sol, sous le poids d'Octavia, elle même assise sur Raven

\- Hors de question ! Tu mangeras plus tard ! Sale goinfre !

\- Qui tu traites de goinfre là ?! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la goinfre !

Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna et renversa Octavia en changeant leur position pour finalement se relever et attraper d'un coup de main un paquet de chips qui trainait dans les placards.

\- HA HA ! Alors c'est qui la meilleure hein ? C'est qui ?! C'est tata Ray' ! Chanta t-elle en dansant et en remuant le paquet de chips sous le nez d'Octavia toujours au sol.

\- Ok t'as gagné. MAIS ! On fait aussi du pop corn !

\- Et après c'est moi la goinfre hein ?!

Je rigole doucement devant ce petit spectacle et retourne vers Clarke qui s'était assise devant le lecteur Dvd, en train de fouiller dans ces derniers.

\- Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtes.

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de répondre en rigolant doucement.

\- C'est une manie chez toi de me faire peur ? Et non je ne fais que regarder.

\- Tu peux choisir tu sais. Je suis sûre que les filles n'y verront aucun inconvénient. PAS VRAI LES FILLES ? Hurlai-je alors. Tu vois ? Elles s'en fichent.

\- Elles n'ont même pas répondu Lex'... se moqua t-elle en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Ca veut dire qu'elles s'en fichent ! Protestai-je en un grand sourire qui l'amena a rigoler doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Très bien. T'aime quoi ? Du Muro ? Fincher ? Tarantino ? Hooper ? Landis ? Reitman ?

\- Woaw t'en connais un rayon de films ! Fis-je surprise

\- C'est des réalisateurs en fait Lex'... Répondit-elle en se moquant

\- Oh excusez moi madame je sais tout ! Repris-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne savais pas que t'étais...comment on dit déjà... ciné..cinéph...

\- Cinéphile. Me coupa t-elle. Oui c'est le cas. Dit-elle en se frottant la nuque avec sa main.

\- Tu m'impressionnes ! J'ai toujours admiré les gens comme ça. La rassurai-je en voyant sa gène apparente.

\- Merci répondit-elle en relevant des yeux pétillants vers moi. Donc, tu choisis quoi ?

\- Tûtûtût ! On a dit TU choisis ! Pas moi.

\- Alors aide moi ! Je sais pas ce que vous aimez vous !

\- Naaaaan ! C'est a toi de choisir.

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je choisi...l'exorciste!

\- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je en me penchant vers elle afin de voir la boîte du film en question.

\- Film d'horreur de Jim Muro. Répondit-elle en un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh non ! je déteste ça ! Choisi autre chose !

\- Hm Hm ! Fit-elle d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. On a dit JE choisi !

\- Pfff ! soufflai-je bruyamment et croise les bras devant ma poitrine en bougonnant.

\- Petite Lex' a peur des méchants pas beaux et des fantômes ? Me taquina t-elle d'un air idiot en frottant ma joue du bout de son doigt.

\- tsssst tais toi. J'ai pas peur. Rouspétai-je en donnant une tape sur son doigts et en claquant ma langue contre mon palais.

Je l'entendis rigoler.

Je pourrais écouter ce son toute la journée. L'entendre rempli mon cœur de bonheur. Surtout si j'en suis la cause. Alors là c'est encore pire.

Je la vis se pencher vers moi.

\- T'es adorable quand tu boudes. Chuchota t-elle à mon oreille avant de se relever et de disparaître dans mon dos.

Ok je crois que je peux plus bouger. Je suis complètement paralysée. Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'elle ai dit ça ou le fait que j'ai senti son souffle sur mon visage ? Ou juste la proximité ?

J'en sais rien mais mon corps tout entier est en ébullition.

J'aurai pu faire fondre la neige si il y en avait eu autour de moi.

Je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

Je décide alors de plonger mon nez dans le résumé du film devenu tout à coup très intéressant.

PDV Clarke.

\- PUTAIN ! Criai-je en frappant le mur de mon salon, renversant quelques cadres au passage. PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN ! POURQUOI CE CONNARD NE MA LACHE PAS ?!

J'hurlai. Encore et encore. Ignorant les multitudes de larmes qui dégoulinaient sur mes joues.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Finn m'harcèle de textos en me menaçant de venir finir les choses si je disais quoi que ce soit par rapport à cette fameuse nuit.

Deux semaines d'horreur.

Je n'ose même plus rester plus de dix minutes au même endroit de peur de le croiser.

C'est un véritable cauchemar. Je peux plus continuer comme ça.

Je peux plus.

Je tente de calmer mon esprit et décide de peindre pour évacuer ma rage autrement que par des coups.

Quelques minutes passent mais rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive pas à extérioriser la haine et l'angoisse qui me consument.

Je pose violemment mon pinceau et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Dans ce genre de moment, y a pas 36 000 solutions.

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sort une ceinture et une aiguille.

Et ça repart.

Comme hier soir.

Comme tout les soirs depuis 2 semaines.

J'ouvre une pochette et me munie d'un sachet d'héroïne.

J'en verse une petite dose dans une cuillère que je dissous avec de l'eau et chauffe le mélange à l'aide de mon briquet.

Une fois ma 'préparation' fini, j'attrape ma seringue et la plonge dans le liquide.

Je tire l'extrémité du piston et aspire le liquide à l'intérieur.

D'un coup de main, j'attrape la ceinture et commence à l'installer quand j'entend quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

\- Qui ça peut-être bordel. Grognai-je pour moi-même.

Je pose mon matériel et m'avance vers la porte en l'ouvrant prudemment.

Je vis alors Octavia Harper et Echo sur le pallier de ma porte.

Elles ne doivent surtout pas rentrer. Je fais en sorte de bloquer l'entrebâillement avec mon corps.

\- Hey Clarkey ! Fis Octavia. Ca te dit de venir avec nous au café d'Arkadia ?!

\- Hmm je sais pas je suis une peu occupée là...

\- Allééééé s'il te plaiiiiit ! Supplia t-elle en joignant ses mains et en m'adressant un regard de chien battu. On va s'ennuyer sans toi.. Pour me faire plaisir ! En plus y aura Lexa ! Fit-elle en un grand sourire.

\- Je... Ouais peut-être.. D'ici 15 minutes alors. Et je viens bien parce que c'est toi.

\- Allez dis pas de bêtise je sais bien que c'est parce que y a Lexa répondit-elle en un clin d'oeil.

Je souffle et leur ferme la porte au nez.

\- Au café dans 15 minutes Clarkey ! Ne soit pas en retard ! l'entendis-je dire au travers de la porte.

Je tourne les talons et me redirige vers ma chambre.

Un fois installé sur le lit, je serre la ceinture au niveau de mon bras droit pour créer un garrot.

J'attend quelques secondes que mes veines apparaissent plus clairement et jette un œil à mon téléphone.

\- Ok... J'ai 15 minutes. C'est largement suffisant.

J'incline la seringue dans le sens de la circulation du sang et tire légèrement sur le piston.

C'est bon je suis bien dans la veine.

Je desserre mon garrot et injecte doucement.

Les effets de la drogue se font instantanément ressentir.

Le flash est là.

Je suis irradiée d'une chaleur réconfortante.

Je suis relaxée.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur mon lit en soufflant d'aise plongeant alors dans un voyage apaisant m'éloignant de ma douleur psychique et physique.

Les formes défilent sous mes paupières. Un poème trouvé sur un forum me vient alors à l'esprit.

 _Mon odieuse héroïne, ma superbe sublime,  
Je t'ai dans le sang, caresse sibylline.  
A raison futile je ne peux te laisser,  
J'ai besoin de toi, de toi qui m'endors  
Moi du triangle d'or à raison ou a tort,  
Moi je t'aime si fort que je m'en abîme encore.  
Sur mon corps animal, j'ai des stigmates aux bras,  
Et dans mon cœur de vandale j'ai l'amour qui vient et va  
Je t'aime comme il bat  
Je t'aime puisqu'il bat  
Je ne me lasserai pas et ne te laisserai  
Que lorsque dans ma pupille dilatée brillera  
Cet éclat ironique de la mort qui s'abat._

Je réouvre les yeux une dizaine de minute après.

Je suis en phase 'plateau'. Cette phase dure en moyenn heures.

Avec moi, elle dure pas plus d'une heure.

Cette fois elle n'a duré que 10 minutes.

Je m'y suis habitué et mon organisme aussi.

La phase 'descente' va bientôt se faire ressentir.

Mais je dois rejoindre les autres. Tant pis. J'attrape mon manteau et mon écharpe, et m'engouffre dans le froid extérieur.

Les effets disparaissent petit à petit me confrontant alors face à la dure réalité.

Mon bras droit me démange. Le manque se fait déjà ressentir. Je dois être en phase de descente.

Je ronge ma peau avec mes ongles.

Il faut que j'essaye de le dissimuler un maximum aux yeux des autres.

J'aimerai faire cesser ce manque, me plonger à jamais dans ce voyage loin de toute douleur. Mais je n'arrive jamais à passer le cap.

Je n'arrive jamais à franchir le chemin de non retour.

J'espère que mes pupilles ont eu le temps de se remettre à leur état normal.

J'arrive finalement au café avec seulement 5 minutes de retard.

Je reste quelques secondes devant l'entrée histoire de reprendre mes esprits.

Surtout, rester normale. Ne pas paraître étrange. Garder les idées claires. Il ne faut pas qu'elles se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Allé Clarke tu peux le faire.

J'expire et pousse la porte d'entrée faisant résonner le carillon situé au dessus.

Je repère immédiatement la table de mes amies.

Je dépose mes affaires sur le porte manteau et m'approche d'elles en me grattant plusieurs fois.

Foutu manque.

Je remarque Lexa qui regarde bizarrement mes gestes sur mon bras et les stoppe.

Elle remonte ses yeux vers les miens.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes.

L'océan plongé dans la forêt.

Tout devient plus calme.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire sincère avant de me tourner vers les autres et d'en forcer un.

Je déteste faire ça, mais c'est la seule façon d'éviter les questions.

\- Hey. Désolée du retard. Fis-je à l'adresse de mes amies.

\- C'est pas grave ma Clarkie ! Répondit Raven en me souriant de plus belle.

\- Tu veux commander quelques choses ? Me demanda Echo.

\- Hmm non merci je n'ai pas très faim. Répondis-je.

Je n'ai réellement pas faim. Mais vraiment pas.

Plus que d'habitude.

Les effets de l'héroïne.

Je vis Lexa réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je t'ai déjà commandé un truc en fait. Dit-elle soudainement en me tendant son verre. Je t'en ai juste bu quelques gorgées. J'avais assez froid.

\- Mais non c'est le t... commença Raven avant de se stopper tout d'un coup.

Je vis Lexa la fusiller du regard puis se retourner vers moi en souriant.

Je ne comprend absolument rien à la situation mais décide de répondre à l'offre de Lexa.

\- Ah... Tu peux le garder si tu veux..Mais merci c'est gentil..

\- Tûtûtût. Je l'ai pris pour toi. Me dis pas que j'ai payé pour rien ? Un cadeau ne se refuse pas Clarke. S'il te plait. Dit-elle en un regard de chien battu.

Je serre les dents. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand mon cœur accélère de cette façon. Et je n'aime pas l'emprise qu'a cette fille sur moi.

Comment voulez-vous que je résiste devant cette mine adorable ?

\- Bon ok... abdiquai-je finalement déclenchant un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

Je porte la paille à mes lèvres et commence à siroter doucement le chocolat chaud.

Je sens le liquide couler au fond de ma gorge.

Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

C'est déjà trop pour mon estomac rétréci depuis 3 mois.

Il ne le supportera pas.

Je continue en faisant mine de rien.

Je glisse doucement mes yeux sur Lexa en pleine contemplation de la salle.

C'est vrai qu'elle est belle on ne peut pas se le cacher.

Elle à l'air heureuse. J'aimerai bien l'être moi aussi. Comment fait-elle ?

Je la vis se tourner vers moi et me surprendre dans mon observation.

Je détourne rapidement les yeux et me reconcentre sur ma boisson en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Merde Clarke elle va te trouver extrêmement bizarre à l'observer de cette façon ! La honte...

Je porte à nouveau ma main à mon bras et le frotte énergiquement.

Bordel que c'est horrible ce manque.

\- Je reviens. Je vais aux toilettes. Fis-je en me levant.

Le chocolat chaud n'aura pas fait long feu.

Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je le sorte.

Une fois la porte des toilettes fermée, je me précipite et me penche en dégurgitant le liquide. Il n'est définitivement pas le bienvenu au sein de mon organisme.

Je déverse l'intégralité du chocolat chaud dans les toilettes et me dirige vers les lavabos.

Le reflet que me renvoi le miroir me surprend. Comment je peux ne pas faire peur à tous les clients et à mes amies ?

Les cernes se mêlent aux cicatrices laissées par Finn.

Cette vision me fait serrer les dents et les poings.

J'envoi l'un deux valser dans le miroir qui se brise sous l'impact.

Quelques éclats viennent se planter dans ma peau.

\- Putain.. jurai-je hargneusement.

Je passai mon poing sous l'eau et après quelques minutes décidai de sortir des toilettes.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la table, les filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi.

\- Euh... J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demandai-je en les voyant toutes souriantes.

\- Non non rien ! Fit Octavia en un clin d'oeil vers le reste du groupe.

\- Okkkkk... Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Bon ! Sinon ce soir soirée films entre filles chez moi ! T'as pas le choix par la même occasion. Alors prenez toutes vos affaires et en route !

Bon. C'est pas si mal, ça m'empêchera d'avoir à lire les textos de Finn.

J'éteindrai mon portable et je l'oublierai.

L'instant d'une soirée et d'une nuit.

Je me dirige vers le porte manteau tandis que les filles sortent du café me laissant seule avec Lexa.

J'essaye d'enfiler ce dernier mais la douleur dans mon bras m'empêche de mettre ma manche.

Puis elle semble coincée.

Fait chier.

\- Attend laisse moi t'aider. Entendais-je dans mon dos.

\- Lâche-moi ! Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je vis Lexa faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle semble choquée, bouleversée et... triste ?

\- Je..je suis désolée je suis fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.. essayai-je de me rattraper en réalisant le ton que j'avais employé. Tu...tu veux bien m'aider ?...demandai-je incertaine.

Elle souris doucement.

Je m'en veux de me comporter comme une idiote avec elle. Elle mérite mieux.

\- Bien sûr. Attend ta manche est coincée dans le bouton arrière. Reprit-elle.

Elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Merci...

Elle me tendit ma manche.

Et effleura ma peau ce qui déclencha une multitudes de fourmillements dans tout mon corps.

Je croisai les doigts pour qu'elle ne remarque pas les frissons qui recouvraient ma peau.

Je me retourne vers elle et la surprend dans la contemplation de mon bras et mon poings. Merde.

Elle relève les yeux et ne prête pas attention à cette dernière découverte.

Ouf. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire '' ouais je me suis droguée y a quelques heures de ça ! Et j'ai envoyé mon poing dans un miroir haha ! '' Non définitivement pas.

Elle fini de me remonter ma manche et ajuste mon col. Je la laisse faire amusée.

Elle attrape mon écharpe et me l'enroule en me recouvrant l'intégralité du visage.

\- Lex' ! M'indignai-je en essayant d'enlever ses mains bloquées sur mon écharpe. Lex' arrête ! dis-je en rigolant.

Je l'entendis rire aux éclats.

Un son si doux. Si beau. Le genre de son qui vous fais chavirer l'esprit et vous retourne le cerveau.

\- Raaah je ressemble plus à rien ! Ronchonnai-je en me retenant de rigoler et en remettant mes cheveux qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

\- Oh non on dirait un arbre ! elle se remis à rigoler de plus belle en se tenant fermement le ventre.

Je décidai alors de la laisser à sa rigolade et de tourner les talons.

\- Clarke je rigole ! Fit-elle en m'attrapant par la main et en me faisant tourner vers elle. Je rigole. Tu es magnifique. Tu l'es toujours. Un magnifique arbre certes mais magnifique quand même. Dit-elle en me souriant tendrement.

A l'entente de ces mots, je ne pu empêcher le rouge me monter aux joues.

Je senti ses lèvres se déposer délicatement sur ma joue ce qui me fis rougir encore plus que je n'étais.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle doucement en me tendant sa main.

\- Ou...Oui... balbutai-je en enfouissant mon nez dans mon écharpe et en attrapant sa main.

Elle a vraiment dit que j'étais 'magnifique' ?

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre...

Malgré le fait que je ne la crois pas une seconde, ce compliment me fis sourire comme jamais je n'avais souri ces 2 dernières semaines.

Une fois dehors, le froid me fit resserrer mon emprise sur la main de Lexa en croisant mes doigts aux siens et m'accrochant à son bras.

Je la sentis se tendre à mon contact ce qui accentua le sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

\- Allez ! En voiture les gonzesses ! S'exclama Octavia et en ouvrant la porte côté conducteur.

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se fit couper par cette dernière.

\- Et non Raven ! C'est moi qui conduit !

\- Pfff ! Souffla t-elle en croisant les bras.

Nous rigolâmes toutes ensembles et entrâmes dans la Jeep d'O'.

Je m'installe à côté de la vitre et sens Lexa poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

A ce contact, les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapide et plus bruyants..

Je la sentis se tendre à nouveau alors j'entamai des petits cercles sur le haut de sa main dans le but de la décrisper. Ce qu'elle fit instantanément.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin chez Octavia.

J'observais le ciel.

Les filles parlaient du fait qu'il allait peut-être neiger.

La neige. Ce manteau blanc magnifique et soyeux.

J'ai toujours aimé la neige.

Je me perd dans ma contemplation du ciel lorsqu'une voix me sorti de mes pensées.

\- Tu aimes la neige Clarke ? Demanda Lexa en un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oh euh oui j'aime beaucoup. Répondis-je en souriant légèrement, surprise par la question soudaine.

\- Bon Octavia tu grouilles ? On se les pèles ici ! Grommela Raven frottant ses mains sur ses bras dans le but de se réchauffer.

\- Eh oh miss Maligne aide moi à trouver les clés au lieu de rouspéter !

Je tenais toujours la main de Lexa en me cramponnant à elle tellement je grelottais.

Il faut dire que mon corps s'est affaiblie au fur et à mesure des mois.

L'alcool, la drogue, le manque de sommeil et de repas n'ont pas agit en ma faveur.

\- C'est bon je les ai ! Reprit-elle quelques secondes après. Haha c'est qui la plus forte ?! Fit-elle en brandissant sa relique au dessus de sa tête et en se tournant vers nous fièrement.

\- On s'en fouuuuu O' ! Bouge ! On va finir en glaçon à cette vitesse là ! râla de nouveau Raven

\- Arrête de te plaindre ou tu dors dehors toi ! C'est bon c'est ouvert !

Nous nous engouffrèrent dans l'appartement savourant la chaleur réconfortante.

J'entendis les filles se disputer et se courir après tandis que je me dirigeai vers le meubles à DvD.

Je commence à fouiller à la recherche d'un trésor caché.

\- Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai légèrement avant de répondre en rigolant doucement.

\- C'est une manie chez toi de me faire peur ? Et non je ne fais que regarder.

\- Tu peux choisir tu sais. Je suis sûre que les filles n'y verront aucun inconvénient. PAS VRAI LES FILLES ? Hurla-t-elle alors. Tu vois ? Elles s'en fichent.

\- Elles n'ont même pas répondu Lex'... me moquai-je en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Ca veut dire qu'elles s'en fichent ! Protesta-t-elle en un grand sourire qui m'amenai à rigoler doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Très bien. T'aime quoi ? Du Muro ? Fincher ? Tarantino ? Hooper ? Landis ? Reitman ?

\- Woaw t'en connais un rayon de films ! Fit-elle surprise

\- C'est des réalisateurs en fait Lex'... Répondis-je en me moquant

\- Oh excusez moi madame je sais tout ! Reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne savais pas que t'étais...comment on dit déjà... ciné..cinéph...

\- Cinéphile. La coupai-je. Oui c'est le cas. Dis-je en se frottant la nuque avec sa main.

Parler de ce côté de moi ne m'enchanta guère. Ca me rappelle la passion que je partageai avec mon père.

\- Tu m'impressionnes ! J'ai toujours admiré les gens comme ça. Dit-elle dans le but de stopper mon moment de gêne apparent.

\- Merci répondis-je en relevant des yeux pétillants vers elle. Je la remercie pour son compliment mais également pour le fait de me sortir de mon embarras.

Donc, tu choisis quoi ? Finis-je par demander.

\- Tûtûtût ! On a dit TU choisis ! Pas moi.

\- Alors aide moi ! Je sais pas ce que vous aimez vous !

\- Naaaaan ! C'est a toi de choisir.

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je choisi...l'exorciste!

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers moi de façon curieuse afin de voir la boîte du film en question.

\- Film d'horreur de Jim Muro. Répondis-je en un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh non ! je déteste ça ! Choisi autre chose !

\- Hm Hm ! Fis-je d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. On a dit JE choisi !

\- Pfff ! souffla-t-elle bruyamment en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine en bougonnant.

\- Petite Lex' a peur des méchants pas beaux et des fantômes ? la taquinai-je d'un air idiot en frottant sa joue du bout de mon doigt.

\- tsssst tais toi. J'ai pas peur. Rouspéta-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le doigts et en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

Sa réaction me fit rigoler de plus belle. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne.

L'envie de la taquiner me pris alors.

L'envie également de me venger de toute les fois où elle m'a fait peur et m'a fait rougir devant pleins de gens.

Je décide de me pencher vers elle et de chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix douce et appuyée :

\- T'es adorable quand tu boudes.

Je me relève et lui tourne le dos en me dirigeant vers les autres filles.

Je la vis se pencher violemment vers le dvd et rougir subitement.

Cette soirée allait s'annoncer pleine de surprise.

* * *

 **Chapitre fini ! Un jour de retard désolée j'étais pas là hier !**

 **Donnez moi vos avis !**

 **Vous avez aimé les passages Clexa tout fluffy ?**

 **Et oui Clarke est vraiment au fond du trou..**

 **On baisse pas les bras pour autant !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Good evening**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez le déroulement de la soirée, des moments Clexa tout fluffy mais également des disputes qui mèneront notre Clarkie à s'ouvrir un peu ! Et oui enfin !**

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent :**

 **Rosiie09 :**

 **Et oui tu as vu juste ! Exactement j'avais envie de mettre plus de bonheur dans le chapitre mais toujours en gardant le coté noir.**

 **Haha on verra ça !**

 **Ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise ! J'espère que ça durera ! Merci énormément pour ta review !**

 **Guest :**

 **Oui c'est un peu la façon dont Clarke voit les choses.. Elle ne veut plus se battre mais elle trouvera bien vite une raison de se battre !**

 **Héhé Lexa va pas se laisser faire non !**

 **Les musiques que je met sont bien je te conseille de les regarder !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review hésite pas à en poster d'autre ça me fait très plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7: Good evening

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaitez à tous une merveilleuse année en espérant que vous avez passé de belles fêtes avec vos familles et amis. :)**

 **Je reviens avec beaucoup de retard je sais encore désolée j'étais pas là de toute les vacances ^^'**

 **Merci encore pour vos nombreuses lectures et reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir :3**

 **Quelques mots sur le Chapitre : Clarke décide enfin de s'ouvrir. Mais à qui ?**

 **La réponse ci-bas. ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et rdv en bas !**

* * *

\- BLURRING WORDS -

 **Chapitre 6 :** Good evening.

PDV Clarke

Je rentre dans la salon un bol de pop corn dans une main et un pack de bières dans l'autre.

\- Je les pose où O' ? criai-je à Octavia toujours dans la cuisine.

\- Sur la table basse ! Répondit-elle.

Je m'exécute et m'installe sur le canapé, à côté de l'accoudoir gauche en me recouvrant d'un plaid bleu, chaud et doux.

\- Preum's sur le canap' ! Hurla Raven en sautant vers l'autre accoudoir en même temps qu'Harper. Haha ! Gagné ! Allé au milieu ma vieille !

\- Pffff c'est pas juste t'as triché ! Rouspéta Harper en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Une prochaine fois héhé ! La taquina Raven en lui tirant la langue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une Octavia tout excité accourut vers l'un des fauteuils et se lança dessus.

\- Ca c'est MON fauteuil ! pas touche Fit-elle en s'étalant dessus empêchant toute personne de s'y installer.

Echo, elle, s'assit sur l'un des poufs au sol.

\- Tu vois bien sur cette crotte ? Demanda Raven taquine.

\- A moins que tu me fasse une place sur tes genoux, j'ai nul par ailleurs où me mettre. Puis je préfère cette ' crotte ' comme tu dis, à tes genoux bah. Répondit-elle en mimant une mine dégoutée.

Quelques rires s'en suivirent mêlés à des ronchonnements de Raven.

\- Et moi je me met où ? S'exclama Lexa qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon.

\- Dernière arrivée, dernière servie ma vieille. Dit Raven en levant les épaules au ciel et en se moquant ouvertement de Lexa.

\- Bon bah je m'assoie par terre puisque c'est comme ça. Rouspéta cette dernière qui s'assit à mes pieds. Je te gêne pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non non du tout. Répondis-je en un petit sourire.

\- chuuuuuut taisez-vous je lance le film ! Déclara Octavia en éteignant les lumières et en appuyant sur le bouton 'play'.

Le générique de Warner bros commença tandis que les voix se taisaient.

Quelques secondes après, la voix d'un des personnages retenti.

En... Italien ?

Le rire fort de Raven se fit alors entendre

\- Oh non O' me dit pas que t'as récupéré ce film chez l'ancien loueur ! demanda-t-elle entre le rire et les larmes.

\- Bah si pourquoi ?

\- Il est en italien ton truc ! Comme la plupart des Dvd de là-bas !

S'en suivit une crise de rire général.

\- Oh non la poisse... râla Octavia.

Je me lève et m'avance à nouveau vers le meuble à DvD.

\- Au pire on peut regarder Sinister 1. Il est mieux. L'exorciste fait pas très peur. D'ailleurs je me suis trompée c'est pas un film de Muro mais de Friedkin Lexa. Autant pour moi. Corrigeai-je. Du coup Sinister ça vous va ?

\- Ouiiii répondirent-elles en cœur.

\- Je connais pas moi.. Fit Lexa tout bas.

\- Tant mieux c'est l'occasion de découvrir ! Fit Harper jovialement.

\- Bon cette fois c'est la bonne. Déclara Octavia en insérant le Dvd et en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil.

Effectivement, après le générique, les voix étaient les bonnes.

Seulement quelques minutes passèrent avant que Lexa ne s'empare de l'un des coussins et se cache derrière.

Quelques cris accompagnèrent son geste.

\- Mais il fait trop peur votre film ! râla t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans le coussin.

\- Principe du film d'horreur Cariño. Reprit Raven en lançant une poignée de pop corn dans sa bouche.

\- Je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je vis Lexa ne plus ressortir le nez de son coussin.

Je tapota son épaule légèrement ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi dans le but de dégager une place à cette dernière et indiqua la place nouvelle à ma droite. Elle me demanda silencieusement si j'étais sûr, ce que j'approuvai d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se leva et s'avança. Elle prit place sur le canapé et s'installa près de moi.

Le peu de place la fit se coller un peu plus.

Je sentie un frisson remonter mon échine lorsque sa main vint frôler la mienne.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement le regard vers le sol.

\- Dé..désolée... chuchota t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Je lui répondis par un léger sourire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'un screamer la fit tourner le visage de l'écran.

La distance qui nous séparait était tellement minime que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

Elle amena sa main devant ses yeux et cacha l'écran en question.

Je la regardais amusée puis attrapai sa main libre que je serrai légèrement afin de la rassurer.

Elle sursauta au contact puis rouvrit les yeux en me regardant intrigué avant de descendre son regard sur nos mains liées.

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je pu discerner la couleur légèrement rosée de ses joues ce qui m'amusai encore plus.

Je commençai alors à effectuer de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main en retournant mon regard vers l'écran malgré le manque d'intérêt que je lui portai désormais.

Sa peau était chaude et douce.

C'était agréable.

Je la vis lever les yeux à nouveau vers moi ce qui me fit tourner la tête une énième fois vers elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et en oublia presque le film.

Je ne savais pas ou regarder.

Je me perdais à chaque fois dans l'immensité verte de ses yeux.

Une forêt sombre, profonde mais réconfortante.

Un petit sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres ce qui fit descendre mon regard vers celles-ci.

Suite à ce geste, son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

Je remontai rapidement mes yeux vers les siens avant que le rouge ne me monte aux joues à mon tour.

Olalah ça va plus du tout là.

Il faut qu'elle arrête de me faire ça.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et cala sa tête contre mon épaule toujours en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens.

\- Je suis bien là... l'entendis-je chuchoter.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Comment je vais me sortir de ce cercle vicieux ?

Cette fille est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour moi.

Elle me fait faire des choses que jamais je n'aurai fait auparavant.

Je n'entendais plus le film. Ne voyais plus les images.

Je sentais seulement la chaleur du corps de Lexa contre le mien. Je sentais seulement l'odeur qui émanait d'elle, le réconfort et la sécurité qu'elle me procurait.

J'étais bien également.

Définitivement bien.

Et ça me fait peur. Je me sens mise à nue. Faible.

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi moi Clarke Griffin agis de la sorte avec une fille ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi tactile alors que je ne devrais pas ?

Je n'ai pas les réponses que vous aimeriez entendre.

Je ne sais pas moi-même.

Le tintement de mon téléphone m'indiquant un message me sortit de ma rêverie.

Merde j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.

Je soupirai un coup.

Je vais devoir me lever pour aller le chercher. Il est resté dans mon manteau à l'entrée.

Je vis Lexa se décaler pour me laisser passer.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et me dirigeai vers la source de mon agacement.

J'attrape mon portable et le déverrouille avant que le message en question ne s'affiche à l'écran.

 **De inconnu :**

 _\- N'oublie pas. Un mot et je franchirai la limite de non retour._ \- **Aujourd'hui à 18h46**

Mon téléphone me tomba des mains.

Mon corps se mit alors à trembler violemment.

Non pas maintenant. Pas maintenant je t'en supplie.

Je n'entendis pas Octavia me demander ce qui allait que je me précipitai à l'intérieure des toilettes où je m'enfermai à double tour.

Je m'appuyai sur le rebord du lavabo et me laissai tomber au sol.

Des convulsions prirent mon corps tandis qu'un flot de larmes s'emparèrent de mon être.

C'est impossible. Je peux pas continuer dans ce cauchemar. Je peux pas.

Je serrai mon crâne avec mes mains dans l'espoir de faire taire le brouhaha incessant qui envahissait ma tête.

Putain ! Fais chier !

\- Clarke ? Ca va ?

J'entendis une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Clarke ? Répond moi. C'est Rae'.

Raven. Evidemment.

J'expirai lentement et répondis d'une voix que j'espérais stable :

\- Oui ça va. J'avais juste besoin de...de me rafraîchir les idées. Ca va ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ouvre moi Clarke.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule...

\- Clarke.

\- Laisse moi putain ! Laisse moi ! Tu comprend ça ?! Pourquoi personne comprend rien bordel ! Pourquoi personne ne veut me lâcher 10minutes ! Hurlai-je en direction de la porte.

\- Clarke. Ca fait 4 mois que t'as besoin d'être seule. 4 mois que tu nous rejètes tous. Arrête de bâtir ces murs immenses entre toi et nous.

Une pause s'en suivit avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Tu sais, on a toujours été comme deux sœurs toutes les deux. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir sa sœur s'éloigner autant de soi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de la voir sombrer et de rien pouvoir faire pour changer ça ? Tu le sais ? Je sentie sa voix trembler. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'assister à la destruction de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, se tuer à petit feu et d'être bloqué derrière des barreaux avec comme seule solution d'y assister ? C'est ce que je ressens depuis 4 mois Clarke. Alors laisse moi rentrer s'il te plait. Laisse moi une chance de me prouver que je mérite l'amour que tu m'as toujours apporté. Laisse moi une chance d'être la sœur qui est censée prendre soin de l'autre. Je t'en supplie.

J'entendis sa voix se briser sur les derniers mots.

Je ne pu retenir les larmes déferler le long de mes joues.

Depuis 4 mois je me renferme et m'éloigne de tout. Ca je le sais.

Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'en m'éloignant de tout, je m'éloignais aussi de la seule sœur que la vie ne m'avait jamais donné.

J'ai toujours cru que c'était un moyen de les protéger.

Les protéger de moi.

Jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde aux malheurs qu'allait apporter mon éloignement. J'ai toujours pensé à celui qu'apportait ma présence.

Oui j'ai été égoïste.

Mais c'était pour leur bien.

J'ouvrit lentement la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec une Raven aux yeux gonflés et rougis.

Mon cœur se serra violemment devant cette scène.

Jamais je n'avais vu autant de souffrance dans les yeux de ma sœur de cœur. Jamais.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue ce qui suffit pour briser le peu de barrières qui me retenaient loin de cette dernière.

Un sanglot m'échappa et je tombai dans les bras de Raven.

\- J'en peux plus Rae. J'en peux plus. Ca doit s'arrêter.

\- Chuut... Tu vas surmonter tout ça. ON va surmonter tout ça. Répondit-elle en me frottant doucement le dos et en m'accompagnant au sol.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur les extrémités de mon visage avant qu'elle ne le remonte vers le sien.

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule Clarkie. Tu ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Je te le promet.

Une énième larme coula. Je m'accrochai fermement à son t-shirt en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, retenant le prochain sanglot qui arrivait.

Je me laissai bercer par la chaleur réconfortante de mon amie.

Elle m'avait manqué. Raven m'avait manqué.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le silence.

Un silence apaisant. Comme toujours avec Raven. Ses bras entouraient mon corps en effectuant des mouvements délicats sur mon dos avec sa main droite.

Quelques minutes après, Raven brisa le silence.

\- Il faudra que l'on parle. Sérieusement. Mais pas maintenant. Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment.

J'approuvai d'un mouvement de tête puis nous nous relevâmes.

\- Je t'abandonnerai jamais Clarkie. Fit Raven en déposant un bisou sur ma joue. Je te le promet.

Mais tu dois moi aussi me faire une promesse. Je sais que tu n'aime pas les promesses car elles ne sont jamais tenues mais cette fois-ci tu dois m'en faire une.

\- Je...Je t'écoute... repris-je difficilement devant la vérité à laquelle m'exposait Raven.

\- Promet moi de te souvenir que je suis là. Qu'on est toute là. Promet moi que tu vas me dire ce qui va pas. Promet moi de nous laisser t'aider. Promet le moi.

Je la regarda à nouveau.

Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux chocolats.

La tristesse, la peur, mais aussi l'amour émanaient de son regard.

Je ne pu résister plus longtemps.

\- Je te le promet Raven.

Elle sourit doucement en effaçant les dernières larmes qui jonchaient mes joues, puis elle se releva.

\- Je t'attend dans le salon.

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ? Demandai-je incertaine

\- Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec mon reflet.

Oui je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui.

Mais elle sait que j'ai énormément de mal à le dire.

Je ne le disait qu'à mon père. C'est l'une des dernières fois que je l'ai dit.

Je m'observai quelques secondes.

Comment font-elles pour ne pas voir les cernes qui marquent mes yeux ? Le rouge de ces derniers ? Mes marques de fatigues ? Les marques du temps ? Les marques de la drogue ?

Sont elles aveuglent à ce point ? Ou font-elles juste semblant de ne rien voir car elles savent que je n'ai pas envie de leur en parler ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je suis qu'une idiote je sais. Je devrai leur dire. Mais c'est tellement difficile. Tellement honteux. Tellement...douloureux...

Je pris 2 minutes pour essuyer les traces de mes précédents sanglots puis rejoins le reste des filles dans le salon.

Allé tu peux le faire Clarke. Fais comme si de rien n'étais et tout ira bien.

T'as juste à faire comme d'habitude.

Vas pas pourrir la soirée.

Oublie Finn. Oublie _cette_ soirée. Oublie que rien ne va dans ta vie.

Le temps d'une soirée...

Lorsque j'arrivai au salon, j'y trouvai Harper, Octavia et Lexa endormies devant le générique du film.

\- On les laisse là ou on les amène dans les chambres ? Me demanda Raven.

\- Si on les déplace elles vont péter un câble. Tu les connais. Répondis-je en rigolant légèrement.

\- Un point pour toi. Je te suis.

Je pris trois couvertures et en donna une à Rae.

\- Va la mettre sur Harp'. Je te retrouve dans la chambre de O'.

\- Yes ! On va pas se gêner haha ! A nous le lit double énorme ! S'exclama t-elle en levant le poing victorieusement et en se dirigeant vers Harper en ricanant.

Je m'approchai d'Octavia et déposai la couverture sur elle.

\- Je te promet de te dire tout. Un jour. C'est promis. Je ponctua ma phrase d'un baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de me diriger vers Lexa.

Je m'accroupi à sa hauteur et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée... Fis-je tout bas. Tu mérite tellement mieux. Je suis une sacré idiote je sais... Je te promet de me rattraper. Et de t'expliquer aussi. Je ne sais pas où trouver cette force mais je vais essayer. Je te le promet.

Je caressai sa joue du dos de mes doigts.

Elle était tellement belle dans son sommeil. - Tout le temps aussi hein ! Mais là tout particulièrement -

Elle semblait paisible. Heureuse.

Je souris doucement et vint déposer un baiser un peu trop appuyé sur sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la chambre où Raven m'attendait.

Je me retournai une dernière fois et éteignais les lumières du salon, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité et un silence brisés seulement par la danse et le crépitements des flammes se reflétant sur les murs.

PDV Raven

J'entre dans la chambre d'Octavia.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en fixant le plafond.

Je laisse un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Clarke...

Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Ca va plus. On peut plus continuer comme ça. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Mais quoi ? Comment savoir si elle ne nous dit rien... Elle n'a plus confiance en personne je sais...

Moi peut-être encore.

Je suis sa meilleure amie putain ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à la rendre heureuse ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à la faire aller mieux ? Rageai-je en portant mes mains à mon visage.

Comment faire...

'T'es complètement conne. ' me diriez vous.

Car oui je sais pertinemment qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué ses cernes immenses ? Ses bleus sur la plupart de son corps ? Ces marques physiques ? Ces cicatrices sur le prolongement de ses bras ? Ses manies qu'elle a de se gratter ? Ses pupilles complètement dilatées ?

Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais les marques qu'engendrent la prise de drogue.

Mais je connais également Clarke. Et la forcer à parler est la pire des choses.

J'ai déjà tenté. Ca n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai essayé de la faire voir quelqu'un mais ça a été la pire idée du monde. J'ai essayé de lui conseiller indirectement de voir un médecin. Mais rien n'y fait.

Bref j'ai essayé beaucoup de choses.

La seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à me parler.

Vous savez, chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression de regarder sans cesse la même vidéo.

Elle qui arrive, après avoir passé une nuit à droite à gauche, ayant enchainé les verres et les filles, après avoir essayé je ne sais combien de nouvelles drogues plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Et chaque fois j'ai la même boule au ventre, les mêmes remontées de larmes, les mêmes angoisses et frissons. Les mêmes peurs.

Peur de ne plus la voir rentrer, peur qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de non retour, peur de perdre le dernier membre de ma famille.

Peur qu'elle ne dépasse la ligne. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

J'y pense chaque nuit, chaque journée, chaque matin. Tout le temps.

Je la vois se décomposer un peu plus chaque jour sans pouvoir rien faire.

S'en est devenu mon pire cauchemar.

Depuis quelque temps, je la sens un peu plus ailleurs. Un peu plus dispersée.

Et je compte savoir pourquoi.

C'est mon boulot de meilleure amie putain !

Je me redresse violemment sur le lit et frappe mon poing dans ma main.

Je peux pas rester là à attendre les bras croisés.

Je dois agir.

Et vite.

Ce soir, c'est le bon soir.

Oui je le sens.

Je suis coupée de mes pensées par le bruit de la porte.

\- Tu t'es déjà installée à ce que je vois ? Demanda Clarke d'une petite voix en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Oui ce lit est beaucoup trop confortable ! Fis-je en me relaissant tomber et en serrant un coussin dans mes bras.

Je l'entendis rigoler doucement. Bon c'est déjà une début.

Il faut qu'elle se sente en confiance. Sinon elle ne me parlera jamais.

Je la vis se changer. J'observe doucement son corps.

Malgré ses tentatives pour le cacher, je vois bien qu'il est meurtri. Même pire que ça.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Je la vois finalement se glisser sous les draps.

\- Tu comptes me regarder dormir ou tu vas venir ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil en l'air et en ricanant doucement

\- Euh oui j'arrive désolée répondis-je en secouant la tête et en m'enfouissant sous les draps également.

Un petit silence s'installa lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière.

Silence que je décidai de briser.

\- Clarke je...

\- Je sais Raven. Je sais...Je sais que je dois de parler. J'en ai besoin. Et tu en as besoin aussi.

J'attendais la suite d'une oreille attentive.

\- Je... Ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain... J'avais jamais vu les choses de cet œil là... Sa voix ce fit plus petite, hésitante. Tu...t'as raison Rae...Je vais tout te dire...J'en peux plus de tout garder pour moi... Reprit-elle. Je sais juste pas comment.

\- Prend ton temps. Vraiment...

Elle souffla un coup.

\- Bon... Tu sais que depuis la mort de m... _d'eux_ corrigea t-elle,chaque soir j'enchaine les sorties, les coups d'un soir et tout ce qui va avec. J'ai honte de faire ça... mais j'avais tellement besoin de présence...

\- Je sais Clarkie... t'as pas à te justifier..Je te jugerai jamais...

\- Je sais bien... Et merci pour ça...

Je resserrai mes bras autour de la couverture en attendant la suite.

\- Puis à chaque fois je bois et...Et je... fais des choses que je devrai pas...

\- T'as pas besoin de m'expliquer plus en détails Clarke. Je suis au courant.

\- Co...comment ça ?

\- Je suis pas aveugle tu sais. Je sais reconnaître les tics et les marques qu'engendrent la prise de drogue.

Un silence s'en suivit avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Je...Je...je regrette tout ça...j'ai pas envie...mais j'en ai besoin...tellement besoin... j'entendis sa voix trembler suite à ça.

J'attrapai sa main et la serra légèrement.

\- Ca peut s'arranger Clarke. Je vais t'aider. On trouvera un moyen. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je te promet de...

\- Y a pas que ça Raven... me coupa t-elle. Si seulement y avait que ça... souffla t-elle en laissant tomber quelques larmes.

\- Dis moi... chuchotai-je appréhensive et sentant mon cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

Je la sentie resserrer son emprise sur ma main.

\- C'est...c'est horrible Raven... C'est horrible...

\- Chut...Ca va aller... respire... repris-je en caressant le dos de sa main.

\- Je pourrais jamais m'en sortir Raven... Je pourrais jamais sortir de ce cauchemar...Je pourrais jamais faire stopper ça... dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Clarke ?

\- C'est...C'est Finn...

Mon souffle se coupa à l'entente de ce prénom. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur se serra et une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac.

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore putain ! Si il a levé la main sur elle je...

\- Il...Il m'a violé Raven... Il m'a violé... dit-elle difficilement me coupant de mes pensées, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Mon corps se frigorifia sur place. Il se mit à trembler violemment. Mon sang bouillonnait au fond de mon être. Mon poing me démangea soudainement.

\- Oh mon dieu Clarke... Dis-je en portant ma main tremblante à ma bouche.

Apeurée ? Terrifiée ? Effrayée ? Non.

Enragée. Haineuse. Hargneuse.

J'entendais mon cœur résonner dans mon crâne et se crisper sous les asseaux de mon corps.

Des larmes s'agglutinèrent aux bords de mes yeux avant de déferler mes joues en flots incessants.

J'amenai Clarke contre moi en la serra le plus fort possible, retenant le sanglot qui allait me prendre.

Faisant grincer mes dents, je tentais de calmer l'effervescence de mon corps.

Il fallait que je sois forte. Pour Clarke.

Cette dernière se cramponnait fermement à mon t-shirt, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou et laissant jaillir les nombreuses larmes retenues trop longtemps.

\- Je... On va trouver une solution Clarke. Je vais te sortir de là. Dis-je difficilement, tentant de calmer ma voix tremblante. Il va payer. Je te le promet. Repris-je en l'enlaçant encore plus en serrant les dents.

Je te jure Finn. Je te jure que je vais te buter.

Je pestai en moi-même, l'injuriant de tout les noms.

Peut importe ce que ça allait me coûter. Peut importe les conséquences, peut importe les répercussions.

Il allait payer.

* * *

 **Bon, encore vraiment désolée pour le retard j'étais pas là de toutes les vacances ! J'espère que vous allez me pardonnez :c**

 **Chapitre plus court, je me rattraperai sur le prochain :p**

 **Donnez moi vos avis, impressions et hypothèses sur ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre !**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de la petite discussion Clarke/Raven ? Son point de vue vous a-t-il intéressé ? Je continue les points de vue différés comme lui ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons le lendemain matin. Clarke va devoir confronter Raven après sa révélation. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Va t-elle se décider à agir ?**

 **Nous en apprendrons également plus sur Lexa.**

 **Vous verrez cela dans le prochain chapitre : Let me help you.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Rosiie09 :**

 **Oui Clarke a encore du mal mais ça va venir ! Il lui faut du temps ! Et non c'est à Raven qu'elle a finalement parlé ! Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses entre elle et Lexa. Je préfère y aller doucement mais surement haha ^^ !**

 **Faberry45 :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Dans l'espoir que la suite n'en soit que meilleure !**

 **Guest :**

 **Ce chapitre répond-il à ta question haha ? T'inquiète pas pour ça ! C'est dans mes plans héhé**

 **DrWeaver :**

 **Tes reviews me font toujours autant rigoler et plaisir ! Vraiment ça me motive encore plus tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Ca va venir ! On va en apprendre plus sur Lexa dans le prochain chapitre haha ;) Oulala moi non plus je l'ai jamais adoré (on s'en doute vu le rôle qu'il a dans ma ff ) Oui j'en avais marre de voir toujours le même scénar du Lexa la méchante/Clarke la gentille. Oui je sais je fais des fautes . désolée :c mais j'ai jamais été la reine de l'orthographe x) j'essayerai de trouver quelqu'un pour me corriger afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable :)**


End file.
